A New Life
by VegetaIsMyMaster
Summary: Settling in to a new life on Earth was the start of their happy ending, or so they thought. With retirement, babies, and crazy in-laws, will they keep enough sanity to enjoy it? Sequel to "A New Beginning."
1. Chapter 1

\- Okay guys! This is it! I will warn you now that this will be updated a bit slower until I finish _A Dimensional Rift_. I'm almost done with that fic, though, so after it's completed, I'll be able to speed up. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews and I hope you enjoy it!

.

\- **Second word of warning** – This **_WILL_** have Yoai in it, in the later chapters. Trunks and Kayle are mated now, and they are part of the main plot, so yeah. I will try and warn before it comes up so you can skip parts if need be. Just wanted to let you know ahead of time.

.

.

.

-I do not own DBZ or anything associated with it, just the ideas behind the OC's-

Babies.

There were literally babies everywhere.

She stared around her in horror, watching as thousands of mini Goku clones ran at her, all of them screaming and crying. She ran from the room, opening the door to their bedroom, only to find more of them. She turned to run again, only to find her Goku standing before her, smiling happily.

"I think we should have a few more! Don't you?"

Screaming, she jerked herself awake.

She was sitting up in bed, her breath coming out in pants at that nightmare….

Hearing a snore, she looked over at her mate, who was sound asleep beside her, the same happy smile form her dream plastered on his face. Shuddering slightly, she threw the sheet off form her body, her bare feet padding across the hardwood floor to the bathroom. She flipped the light on, squinting at the brightness. Closing the door, she gazed into the floor length mirror that was attached to the back of it, looking at her reflection. She turned sideways, her eyes going to the small bump at her stomach.

She had been so surprised when she felt it the first time.

No, not surprised. It scared the living hell out of her.

She was at home, alone. Goku was out with Vegeta, giving her some time to herself. She loved him, but she needed her space, just like she told him he needed his own. If they were around each other constantly they fought like children, so that was her only solution.

She was curled up on the sofa, her nose in a book, when all of a sudden, she felt the tiniest flair of Ki. She looked up, wondering what it could have been, when she felt it once more, but stronger. It kept flaring and flaring, getting stronger each time and was about to drive her nuts, when she realized it was coming form her.

From her stomach.

Then she fainted. She wasn't proud of it, but she did. She woke up sprawled out on the couch, Goku frantically calling her name and gently patting her cheek.

She started crying, throwing herself into his arms when she woke up.

Of course, he didn't think it was that scary when she told him what happened.

He danced her around the living room, whooping and laughing. They were having a baby! It was amazing!

She pushed her fears aside, not wanting to ruin his happiness.

But it scared her.

What if their kid turned out like her? She didn't want to have to plot and plan like her father did to find her child a mate. She couldn't do that. But if it turned out like her, with her inability to control her power, she would have to. She didn't want the kid to hate her, but she knew her own feelings about how she felt like a piece of chattel being traded off.

And too, how the hell was she going to raise a kid when she couldn't even take care of herself? It had taken months for her to be able to take care of their house, even longer for her to grow up some. She was the last person that needed a tiny, helpless being that depended on her!

But she couldn't find it in herself to say any of this to Goku.

Every time he looked at her, his eyes were full of love. His hands would find their way to her stomach when he held her, his large palm rubbing soothing circles over her bump. He was already building it a crib, had started drawing up plans for an extra room, and was begging her to let him tell everyone.

But she kept holding him off. To her, telling everyone would make it final, somehow. It would become real then.

Her eyes scanned over her midsection, her hand coming up and smoothly gliding over the protrusion. It wasn't that she didn't want it; she really did. It just scared her because she felt that she wasn't ready for it.

Sighing deeply, she made way back to their bed, climbing in beside of her mate.

Her parents would be back tomorrow, so she would have to finally tell them. Her mother would never forgive her if she withheld the information any longer.

She knew they wouldn't feel it. Her father's soldiers had relied on scouters too long, never learning how to feel someone's power. Without one to aid them, she could hold the truth, and had been since she first found out.

But she knew it was killing Goku not to be able to tell anyone. The only reason Gohan didn't know was because Goku's Ki blanketed their baby's and her own. She had taken care not to go around anyone without Goku next to her, blocking their exposure. He didn't understand why she felt like that, but she couldn't explain it to him. She already felt childish trying to hide it from everyone. He didn't need to know her insecurities about being a mother.

Turning to face him in bed, a smile tugged at her lips as he lay on his back, snoring loudly. She snuggled in next to him, making him turn towards her, his arm wrapping around her and pulling her closer as she fell back to sleep.

…

Olave knocked on the heavy wood door, her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for her daughter to let her in.

She was beginning to wonder if they were gone, when Goku popped up behind her, scaring the daylights out of her. She squeaked, dropping her handbag.

With a sheepish grin, he stooped and handed it back to her, only to be smacked on the arm with it.

"Ow! I didn't mean to scare you, Olave! I didn't know you were even here!" he pouted, opening the door for her and letting her in.

Olave looked around the living room, her brow raising in approval at her daughter's domestic skills. They had been improving.

"Where's my daughter?" she asked, primly setting down on the sofa.

Goku chuckled, shaking his head. She made him think of a female Vegeta sometimes.

"She's here. Hang on and I'll get her."

He felt her Ki in the bathroom, making his way to her. As soon as he entered their bedroom, he heard her retching.

Going in and seeing her bent over the toilet, he began rubbing her back, pulling her long hair up away from her face, wishing he could do more for her.

"Mother in the living room?" she groaned, setting back on her legs and looking up at him. He let go of her hair, wetting a wash cloth and wiping the sweat form her brow gently.

"Yeah, she's looking for you," he grinned, making her groan.

"Are you telling her?"

She winced at the level of excitement in his voice, wishing he would just give her a bit longer.

"Y-yeah, I think so..." she muttered, getting up and washing her face in the sink. He grinned again, kissing her neck before he went out the door.

Grabbing her toothbrush, she cleaned the nasty taste out of her mouth, using the time to try and build up her courage.

Olave would be sickening. She knew she would. It would be a mad house before the day was over.

Rinsing slowly, she could almost feel her mother's annoyance grow and stifled a laugh. She wouldn't come and find her, though. When they had first moved in, Olave had shown up unannounced, walking straight in the door without knocking. When she didn't find them in the main rooms, she headed for their bedroom.

Thankfully, she didn't open the door, but heard enough to make her never come unannounced again. Totoma thought it was hilarious when she got back to the ship, glowing red from embarrassment. Galanga and Goku hadn't even know she had been there, but they were a little preoccupied at the time, so it wasn't until Totoma let it slip that they found out.

Goku was mortified, of course, and was unable to look at the woman for almost three months.

Galanga thought it was hilarious, just like her father.

Her mother was nosy and she felt like it was justifiable punishment for showing up uninvited and barging into their home.

So, now when she came over, she didn't try to snoop, but Galanga took the opportunity to drive the woman up the wall waiting for her to come out.

Finally done, with nothing more to hold her up, she made her way to their living room, feet dragging slowly. The closer she got, the more nervous she became.

Olave looked up when she came in, a smile going to her lips. She stood, pulling her daughter into a tight hug, kissing her temple.

"I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to send a search party," she chuckled as they sat down, her hands going neatly to her lap. She rolled her eyes as Galanga flopped into her seat, leaning back against the cushions and throwing her feet up onto their low table, a smirk on her face.

She knew it tickled her daughter to do stuff like this in her own home. Olave withheld a snicker, not wanting her to know that it amused her greatly to see the lengths her only daughter would go to, to try and irritate her.

Goku came, backing out of the kitchen door, a tray of tea for them in his hands.

He sat it on the table in front of them, pushing Galanga's feet off of the table with a chuckle.

"Is there any more of that chicken left form last night?" he asked, looking hopeful, making the younger woman laugh.

"Yes, go ahead and finish it off." She told him, laughing as he dashed back into the kitchen, leaving them to talk.

"Galanga, I came over here to tell you something." Olave said, pulling her daughters attention back to her.

"Your father is retiring, dear. This was our last trip to the outposts." She said, smiling a little sadly. The man loved what he did, but they wanted to be closer to their children, and, well….

"Are you two going to settle here?" Galanga asked, looking hopeful. Her mother drove her crazy, but she wanted her parents close by. It would tear her apart if they decided to settle on one of the outposts her father loved so much.

Olave laughed, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Of course we are, silly girl! Do you think I would be able to stay away from you and your brothers? Of course not!" she chuckled. "And too, there's something else, another reason we want to settle here."

Galanga felt her curiosity peak, but kept silent, knowing her mother couldn't hold back long. She took one of the tea cups, taking a sip.

"You're going to be a sister again," Olave announced, grinning as her daughter choked on her drink. Galanga dropped the cup, her mind freezing up.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, dear. It's the main reason your father wants to retire. He – he regrets not being around when you three were growing up, what with having to take care of everyone on the ship…. We are both wanting to be closer to all of you and to give your new sibling a bit more of a normal life," she said, smiling.

"But….." Galanga began, still in shock.

She and her mother were pregnant together…

 _"Oh holy fuck…."_ Was the first thought that crossed her mind.

Olave rolled her eyes, taking her shock as disappointment.

"I thought you would be happy for us, Langa…" she sighed, looking hurt.

Galanga gasped, shaking her head.

"I am, Mother! It's just….. Well, we wanted to wait until Friday so that we could tell everyone, but well, I'm – I'm pregnant too…"

Olave stared in shock.

"Your – you mean you are going to –"she tried, but words failed her. Galanga snorted. Seeing her mother lost for words was a rare sight to behold.

"We're going to be pregnant at the same time?" she finally got out, making her daughter wince.

"Y-yes Mother….."

Olave squealed, grabbing her daughter in a tight hug.

"How far along are you?" she asked, her eyes alight with manic happiness when she let her go. "Mato said I was right at two months this morning!" she said, hoping that they were close.

Galanga sighed, knowing an argument would arise when she told.

"Almost four months."

As expected, Olave glared at her, her brow arching upwards.

"You mean that you have been pregnant this whole time and never told me? I've been to see you numerous times, Galanga! A simple, _"Mother I'm pregnant!"_ would have sufficed!" she ranted. Galanga stood up from the sofa, her hands going to her stomach as she tried to calm herself down.

"I didn't want anyone to know yet, Mother…. I just – "

"You were just being selfish and vindictive as always!" Olave snapped, making her daughter turn and look at her in surprise as her tone. She stood, facing her, hands going to her hips as she prepared to go off.

"She and I both wanted to wait, Olave," came a growl form the kitchen doorway.

They turned to see a scowling Goku come into the room, his arm going around Galanga's waist when he was next to her. Olave glared at him as well, but he didn't care.

"She was nervous about telling everyone. I didn't push it because it's – well, it's her body that's carrying it, so she's the one that gets to decide when to tell people. I won't let you upset her though; she's not in the state to argue with you, so save it." he snapped, making his mother-in-law gape at him. She swallowed her angry words and nodded, knowing he was right.

It didn't help that she hormonal right now, either.

She sighed deeply, looking at her daughter with apologetic eyes.

"Don't worry, Mother." She said, shaking her head. "Believe me, I'm the same way right now…"

Olave nodded, "Yes, but I'm still sorry for what I said, dear. I had no right. Goku is correct; it is your child and it's your decision when you want to tell people… even its grandmother…" she added slyly, making the girl snort.

"You'll stoop to guilt, Mother? How droll!" she snickered, making the older woman laugh before pulling her in for a hug.

"Well, I guess we need to go and see Father as well…" Galanga said when they broke apart. She looked up at Goku, smiling softly.

"You can go ahead and tell everyone." She said, laughing at his excited face.

"Really?! Hang on! I'll be right back!" he exclaimed, raising his fingers to his head and disappearing out of the room.

Olave laughed as Galanga shook her head.

"I didn't think he would take it literally!"

…

He popped up in the middle of Gohan's dining room as he, Videl, and Pan were setting down for dinner, scaring all three of them.

"Dad?"

"Galanga's pregnant!" he said happily, before disappearing once more, leaving three very confused, but happy people behind.

He did the same thing at Krillin's, The Look Out, and Master Roshi's, leaving a trail of scared, happy confusion in his wake.

He pinpointed Goten lastly, popping over to where he felt his Ki.

"Goten! Langa's preg- AHH!"

He covered his eyes, face burning with embarrassment.

His son was in bed with Bulla, Vegeta and Bulma's youngest, both of them writhing beneath the covers, thankfully covered up.

They both screamed, throwing the covers over their heads.

"DAD!"

Goku held back a snicker, turning his back to them.

"Come by Bulma's later, Goten! We've got some news to tell you!" he said, before popping back to his and Galanga's home, leaving an extremely embarrassed and thoroughly confused pair of teens behind.

…

He popped back into their house, making his mother-in-law screech.

"GOKU!"

He snickered, dodging her handbag once again.

"Sorry!"

Willow came in from the hall, laughing.

"Goku, stop scaring Mother!" she said, setting down and pulling a pair of dirty sneakers on her feet. Olave glared down at the offending footwear, but held her tongue.

"Did you tell him?" her daughter asked, standing when she finished, straightening her jeans.

"Tell me what?"

"Mother's pregnant as well."

Goku looked at the older woman and grinned, grabbing her in a hug and swinging her around, making her squeak.

"That's great! You and Galanga will get to be pregnant together!" he exclaimed, setting her down. His comment seemed to have made up for him man-handling her, because she smiled up at him, her eyes misting over.

"I know! I can't wait to tell Totoma! And Lady Bulma!" she squealed, making her daughter roll her eyes.

"Someone kill me now…" Galanga muttered, making Goku smack her gently in the back of the head and glare at her.

Olave paid no mind, not even hearing her. She was so happy! Not only was she going to have another baby to love, but one of her other babies was going to be a mother!

"Do you want to go ahead and go to Bulma's, Mother?" Galanga asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Galanga, I wish that you would call her by her title!" she admonished, frowning at her. Galanga sighed, rubbing her temples.

"She told me not to, Mother. I told you this forever ago!" she snapped. Goku, took her hand, pulling her behind him to try and stop the argument before it started.

"How did you get her, Olave?" he asked, getting her attention, hoping to sidetrack her.

"I used one of those lovely little capsules _Lady Bulma_ gave Totoma," she said, aiming a glare at her daughter at the use of the Princes' mate's title. Goku sighed, feeling a headache coming on. The two always drove him crazy.

"Well, I'll IT us over, alright?"

Olave nodded. He offered her his other arm, but she latched on to her daughter instead.

"You're not getting away from me! I want you to come with me to speak to Lady Bulma!" she said, her voice leaving no room for an argument. Galanga huffed but nodded, letting Goku know they were ready to leave.

He brought his fingers up to his head with a sigh, dreading for the first time what the two were going to be like with both of them hormonal and their love of arguing with one another.

 _ **So, what do you think? – Reviews make my world go 'round!**_


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING PLEASE READ! This chapter will contain yoai! It's not long, but I have marked it to let you know when to skip past it if you want, but just be forewarned that it's there!

.

.

-Don't own anything except the OCs-

.

.

Olave had Galanga's arm in a death grip as Goku transported them to Capsule Corp, landing in the back yard, next to their ship.

Bulma had made them a landing pad after they left the first time. Now, with it and the repairs and upgrades she made to their ship, when they came to make their reports and check on their children it was a smoother landing then the first time around.

Olave pulled her along beside of her, heading for the back door.

"Lady Bulma?" she called as soon as they were inside, looking around for her friend. They had gotten close planning Galanga's wedding, and Olave cherished the friendship. She and Celleri had been more enemies than friends, and it was nice to have someone to talk to without them trying to compete with you over everything.

She spotted Vegeta coming down the stairs and flagged him over.

"Where is Lady Bulma? I must speak with her! I have the most wonderful news!" she gushed, making Galanga want to bang her head into the wall. Vegeta smirked at her, pointing up the stairs.

"She's in the lab. Go on up." He said, smirking at the younger female.

Olave dragged her off, leaving Goku standing there, looking relieved. He grinned at the older Saiyan, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Guess what, Vegeta?" he said, excitedly. Vegeta glared at him. He hated when the younger man was like this.

"What, Kakarott?"

"Langa's pregnant!" he said, his whole face lighting up. Vegeta raised a brow.

"Congratulations, Kakarott… That's all this world needs is more of your spawn running around." He smirked.

Goku pouted, dropping his arms and crossing them over his chest "Vegeta! Why can't you just be happy for me?"

The Prince rolled his eyes, smacking the taller man in the back of the head as he walked past him.

"I am, idiot! But if you're expecting me to get all excited and hold your hand so we can dance around the kitchen, you're going to be disappointed!" he growled, making the younger man laugh.

"Aww, are you sure, 'Geta?" he asked, holding his hand out towards the other man. He batted his lashes at him, making Vegeta snarl and smack it away.

"Leave me be idiot!" he said, taking off through the back door, heading for the safety of his Gravity Chamber.

"No! Come back Vegeta! I wanna dance now!" Goku said, heading right behind him, laughing hard as Vegeta sped up. The Prince slowed as he saw Totoma headed for him across the yard, looking at the two of them strangely.

"Um, my Prince?" he asked, watching the shorter man blush slightly while Goku laughed.

"What is it, Totoma?" he barked, making the general raise a brow, trying to choke back his laughter.

"I have the list of candidates to take over when I retire, sir. You said you wanted to look the names over?" he said, brandishing a stack of papers.

Vegeta grabbed them, glad to have a way away from Kakarott's idiocy.

"I'll do it now. Ill add my notes and give them back to you this evening." He said before turning on his heel and heading back towards the house.

Once he was through the door, Goku and Totoma burst out laughing.

"Ah, Goku, what have you done to get the prince in such a twist?" he asked as they followed Vegeta inside.

"Nothing really, he's just really easy to get wound up," Goku chuckled.

Totoma laughed once more before turning serious.

"I take it Olave came by your house?" he asked, slowing their walking. Goku nodded, looking down at the man with an exasperated grin.

"Yeah, I had to break them up from arguing again." He said, shaking his head. They stopped just outside of the door, Totoma sighing heavily.

"I'm afraid it's going to get worse. I don't know if Olave told you or not, but she is pregnant –"

"She told us, "The younger Saiyan laughed. "Galanga's pregnant too." He added, making the man do a double take.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's why they argued. Langa didn't want to tell anyone for a while and when Olave found out how far along she was, she got mad because we didn't tell her sooner." He said, making the older man snort.

"No, she would see that as the ultimate betrayal," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Gods, they'll kill us before they have their offspring…" he muttered, rubbing his beard in thought. He looked up at Goku, fear in his eyes.

"Where are they now?"

"Olave went to go tell Bulma."

Totoma gave a sigh of relief, grabbing the door knob, letting Goku go through ahead of him into the house.

"We'll have to keep them separated as much as possible during their pregnancies. I remember when Galanga went through puberty…. It was a nightmare. They fought daily over everything. And I mean everything. I was close to taking Maiz and Kayle and living in the barracks with the soldiers! Things finally smoothed over, but they're fights are almost legendary amongst the crew," he laughed.

"The best way to handle this is to keep them both as busy as possible. If Olave has her hands full, she usually looks over Galanga's attitude. You'll just have to keep Galanga in line, old boy," he said, making Goku snort.

"Yeah, sure. Even with the bond, she still over-rides anything I tell her… I'll do my best though. Maybe I can get her more focused on the baby," he said, pondering on how he was going to keep his ill-tempered mate from looking for a fight with her mother.

Totoma leaned against one of the counters, a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Ah, they're both a handful, but that's just the way they are. Galanga is her mother's daughter, after all. They are too much alike to get along and arguing is their version of bonding." He chuckled. "I just always said they were both fiery females who loved one another so much that anger was the logical conclusion. We just need to be there to douse the fire for the next few months or I'm afraid it will fully consume them this time."

…

"We have to have a baby shower for both of you!" Bulma screeched, hands clasped as she danced around the room in happiness. Olave was smiling brightly, while Galanga hung her head, groaning.

"What the hell's a baby shower?" the girl asked, gaining a smack to the back of the head from her mother and a reproachful glare.

Bulma laughed, setting down at the table, across from them.

"It's a party, of course! We'll play games, tell baby stories, and you get presents!" she enthused. She pulled a small writing pad from her lab coat pocket and started jotting down ideas.

"Olave, make a list of all the women you want to invite, but no men are allowed! It's tradition!" she said, pushing the pen and pad to the woman.

While she made a quick list of guests, Bulma turned to Galanga, reaching across the table to take her hands.

"I bet you're excited, huh?" she asked, grinning.

Galanga sighed quietly, squeezing her hands.

"Sort of….. I don't – What if I'm a horrible mother?" she whispered, making Bulma smile sympathetically.

Olave stopped writing and looked up at her daughter, a tiny smile on her lips.

"You'll do fine, dear. The child will have the bravest, most loving mother it could ever ask for. And if you ever need to know something, I'll be there should you need me." She said, leaning over to give her a peck on the cheek.

Galanga smiled slightly, letting go of Bulma's hands.

"I know, Mother."

"Then don't worry so. It's not good for you or the baby to be stressed out. Now, have you thought of names?" Olave asked, going back to writing. Galanga rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm only four months along. We have plenty of time to think of names."

"You'll keep putting it off until it's born and then you'll come up with something off the top of your head. Something horrid, probably." Olave said, shaking her head as she wrote.

Galanga gave an irritated sigh, "Oh really? And I bet you already have names picked out, right?"

"Of course, dear! I take having a child very seriously! I have a list of male and female names and have narrowed it down to the top five. You need to do so as well! What am I supposed to do when I have to introduce my grandchild as _Triangle_ or _Purple_?" she quipped.

"I was five, Mother! And those were pets, not children! I would put more thought into a child's name then I did my pets!" she retorted.

Bulma shook her head, getting up and leaving the room, hoping to find Totoma or Goku before they got out of hand.

…

Vegeta opened the lab door, hearing raised voices. He saw Galanga and her mother locked in another heated argument, slowly backing out before they saw him and dragged him into the middle of it.

..

"I never said you would be a bad mother, dear! I just said that you need advice! You've never had children before and being a mother is very hard work, which is something you know little about!" Olave shouted, just as Totoma and Goku came through the door.

Galanga stood, slamming her hands down onto the work table.

"Oh really? Well it's not you have any room to talk, Mother! Unless being a nuisance and ruining your children's lives is what you're recommending!"

"Galanga!"

She turned to see Goku and her father glaring at her.

"Oh shove it up your ass, Goku! Don't stick your nose in when you don't know what's going on!" she growled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Do you – is that really how you feel? That – that I ruined your life?" Olave whispered, tears in her eyes.

Totoma went to her side, sighing.

"She didn't mean it, dear…. You're both just- you're upset right now and –"

"No, I don't think you ruined my life, but you make me feel like I'm an idiot. I can't never do anything right when it comes to you, Mother. I've tried, but I'm getting tired of having all of my mistakes thrown in my face." Galanga said, interrupting her father. Olave looked up at her, her eyes grave.

"I'm sorr-"

"You're always sorry, Mother. Until the next chance to put me down comes along." Her daughter said, walking over to the door. She pushed past Goku, who tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off, going out the door.

"Totoma –"

"Enough, Olave." He said sternly, "Leave the girl be and let her calm down."

The older man sighed, looking over at his son-in-law.

"Goku, can you go and check on her?" he asked, placing a hand on his mates shoulder. Goku nodded, heading out the door, leaving the older couple alone.

"Why must you push her, Olave? You know what the outcome is going to be! She can only put up with so much before she goes off!" he said, not understanding why she had to be this way with their daughter.

Olave closed her eyes.

"I was just teasing her, Totoma… Then – I don't know why I do it! I just want her to try harder! She has so much potential and yet she wastes it by-!"

"It isn't our place to tell her how to live her life, Olave!" he shouted, making her look at him. "Give her advice, be there when she needs you, but otherwise stay out of her life! She's right, dear. You always pick and pick until she can't take it anymore…. I'm surprised the girl speaks to you at all!" he said, pulling Galanga's chair closer to his mate and sitting down, facing her.

Olave dropped her gaze, looking at her hands in her lap.

"I will try and hold my tongue, Totoma….. I promise." She whispered, crying softly when he leaned forward, kissing her on the head.

"I know, my dearest. I know."

..

Goku found his mate talking to Vegeta in his office, a few doors down from Bulma's lab. She was leaning over, reading through the papers Totoma had given him, giving him commentary on the candidates her father recommended to take over for him.

"Rutaba and Naeb are good choices, but Naeb is still hunting for a mate and would put that before her duties," she chuckled, "and Rutaba can be way too aggressive sometimes. She has a bad temper, but she would make a damn good officer." She flipped through more of them, pulling one out and laughing.

"I can't believe Father added Nion! He's a complete idiot!" she muttered, wadding the application up and chucking it in the wastebasket, making Vegeta snort.

"But this one," she said, smiling, "This one has my full recommendation," she handed the paper to the Prince and he shook his head, chuckling.

"Of course he does! But I'm sure it because of his ethics and has nothing to do with the fact that he's your father's friend and you honorary uncle?" he asked, making her grin slyly.

"Come on, Vegeta! You know Lottus deserves this! All those other idiots my father picked would drive the ship into the damn ground! Lottus is level headed, smart, honorable, and fair. He would make an amazing general."

Goku cleared his throat, making them look his way.

"Uh, Langa, can I talk to you a second?" he asked when she glared at him. She rolled her eyes, but followed him out of the room, telling Vegeta she would see him later.

He led her back to the door to the lab, stopping and turning to face her, his face stern.

"You need to apolog-"

She growled, cutting him off.

"I refuse to apologize to her, Goku! I'm sick and tired of her doing this to me! And then you and my father expect ME to apologize to her! I don't start with her –"

He moved forward, making her take a step back, bumping into the wall. He glared down at her, before his eyes softened and he reached out, his fingers running down the side of her face gently.

"I know, Langa. But she's still your mother. I know she makes you angry, but you need to step up and be the better person. Don't let her get to you." He said, watching as she relaxed into his touch.

"But it's so hard not to! I just – I want to hurt her like she hurts me!" she whispered, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "We get along so great for a while, and then it's like she has to go and fuck it all up!"

"Listen, why don't you just stay away from her for a while, huh? Give her time to maybe think about all the stuff she's been saying to you and –"

"How dare you tell my daughter to stay away from me!?"

They turned to see Olave coming out of the lab, Totoma right behind her. She glared up at Goku, who shrugged.

"Then stop talking to her like you do." He said simply, making the woman swell with anger.

"Mother."

She looked to her daughter, who shook her head tiredly.

"Just stop, okay? I'm not going to stay away from you." She said, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. "I'm just sick of fighting…"

Olave took a steadying breath, nodding.

"As am I, dear."

"Have you told Kayle and Maiz about your pregnancy?" Galanga asked, hoping to break the awkwardness and change the subject. Olave smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"Not yet. Could you get Kayle? Maiz is training on the ship, but I have no idea where Kayle is." She said, reaching out to squeeze her daughter's shoulder.

"Sure. You go on down and I'll get him. Goku, can you go get Maiz? And don't tell him till I'm there! I want to see his face!" she said, chuckling. He gave her a smile and took off, Totoma right behind him.

Olave reached over and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek before she let her go.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for earlier." She whispered, "And for all the times I've done you like that when you were growing up….. I – My mother was never a good mother… she treated me a lot like how I treat you when I'm angry." She said, looking at the floor as tears welled in her eyes. "I always swore I would never repeat what she did, but here I am, acting just like her."

Galanga grasped her hand, making her look up.

"You're not a bad mother. Never have been. You've always showed us that you love us. But," she said, making Olave wince slightly at her tone, "I'm not going to lie and say that it doesn't hurt when you treat me like you do. I don't know what I've done to make you act like that, but you're pushing me away." She said, her voice trembling slightly.

"I want to be able to come to you and not have to worry about your smart-aleck remarks. I'm not saying that I can't be the same way; I know I can. But, you're supposed to be the adult here! Why can't you just – just -!" she broke off, huffing in annoyance. Olave smiled, shaking her head.

"My dear, we're both supposed to adults here," she chuckled, making her daughter grin slightly.

"We're too much alike, Langa," laughing when her daughter shuddered dramatically. "Whether you want to admit or not, it's true."

She let go of her daughter's hand, walking to the door that led down to the kitchen.

"Now, go find you little brother and make him come down to the kitchen, and be sure to annoy him for me; I haven't had the chance since him and Prince Trunks bonded. They stay in their rooms from daylight till dark from what Lady Bulma said!" she said, shaking her head, before she descended down the stairs.

Galanga snorted, turning and heading in the direction of the north wing, where Trunks and Kayle had taken residence.

**START**

Kayle threw his head back, exposing his throat to his mate, who leaned in, running his tongue over their mark.

Strong arms held him down on the bed as his lover thrust into him, soft lips finding his to swallow the moans that escaped him.

They had only bonded five months ago, and he was still amazed by how much he had come to love the man he called his mate.

Trunks bit his lip, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Where are you baby?" he whispered, a sly grin gracing his lips, bringing the younger boy out of his thoughts. Kayle moaned as he thrust harder, making his prince chuckle.

"I'm not that boring, am I?" he asked, setting up and grabbing his mate behind the knees, pushing his legs back to press himself deeper into him. Kayle cried out, making noises that had the older of the two ready to explode inside of him.

"No, not… boring…" he whimpered out as Trunks rammed into him, his thick shaft brushing against the spot that made him see stars. He pummeled him down into the mattress, making the younger Saiyan cry out.

He came with a scream, his seed shooting out and raining back down onto his stomach. Trunks sped up, and soon he felt himself lose control, filling his bonded as he released. He slumped down onto the smaller boy's chest, making him grunt.

**END**

"Gods, your heavy!" came a muffled growl as nimble fingers pinched at his sides.

Trunks laughed, rolling off of him and laying at his side. He leaned in, taking the younger Saiyans lips in a savage kiss, making him groan and turn to face him.

Just as things were getting heated once more, someone banged loudly on the door.

"Get up pervs! Mother wants to see you!" came Galanga's voice through the door, jerking them out of their kissing. Kayle groaned, covering his face with his arm.

"Langa! Tell her we're asleep or something!" he called, hearing his sister laugh.

"Nope! If I have to deal with her, so do you! Now get up before I come in with my camera!" she said, laughing even harder.

"I can see it now, you two on the cover of _Twink Monthly_!" she cackled, making Trunks groan.

"Did you _have_ to show her how to use the internet?" he asked his lover, who couldn't stop the laugh that escaped.

"Yes, she threatened me! You didn't grow up with that nightmare, so you don't know how she scary she can be!" he laughed, getting up and gathering his scattered clothing.

"We're coming! Go on down and keep Mother occupied, Langa!" Kayle said, pulling one of Trunks' shirts over his head.

"Fine, but you owe me!"

He heard her stomp away towards the front door, a smirk on his lips. Trunks came up behind him as he pulled up his jeans, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him close. He kissed the back of his neck, making his red-haired mate moan.

"We gotta stop…. "He muttered, grinding back against his hips, his arm going around Trunks' neck, pulling him closer.

"Yes you do! I'm not dealing with Mother all alone!" Galanga yelled through the door, making them jerk apart. Trunks groaned and let the smaller boy go, grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom as Galanga cackled from the other room.

Kayle walked over, jerking his door open to glare at his sister, who smirked at him.

"And you call us pervs? What are you doing, listening at our bedroom door?" he said, stalking past her into their living room. She laughed, following him over and flopping down onto the couch beside him as he slipped his shoes on.

"Aww, poor widdle baby had to take Trunks' dic-"

Kayle growled, smacking her in the face with one of the throw pillows on the couch, cutting her off.

"Shut up, dammit," he snickered, shaking his head. He leaned over, hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you! Why haven't you been visiting?" he asked when they broke apart. Galanga blushed, making his curiosity peak.

"You'll find out when we get downstairs, brat." She said, chuckling. Trunks came in to the living room, making her look up at him with a sly grin.

"You ready, lover boy? We ain't got all day, you know…" she said, making him sputter.

She jumped up, heading out the door before he could say anything, Kayle right behind her, laughing. Trunks sighed, running his fingers though his hair in irritation.

"They're all nuts," he muttered, following them out the door.

…

Maiz watched his younger siblings come down the stairs, a smile on his face as they bickered the whole way.

Seeing him at the foot of the stairs, Galanga's eyes lit up.

"Maiz, tell this idiot there's more to life then lying in bed with dick up your -!"

"Langa shut UP!" Kayle exclaimed, his face burning. Trunks came down behind them, his face red as well, but laughing so hard he had to stop and lean against the railing. Maiz shook his head.

"I swear, Father should have never let you into the training rooms when you were younger," he said, amazed at the things that came out of her mouth.

She shrugged, walking past him into the kitchen where the others had gathered. Maiz turned to his brother, laughing quietly.

"She is right, though." He said, making the boy sputter. "You two never leave your room."

Kayle sighed, hanging his head.

"I hate you both." He growled, shoving past his brother. Trunks went in behind him, snickering.

…

Olave smiled at her children as they stood in front of her. Galanga was grinning, looking over at her brothers so as not to miss their reactions, Kayle kept glancing over to Trunks, a tiny smile on his lips, and Maiz kept shooting glares at his sister, no doubt wondering what her cocky grin was all about.

"I have some wonderful news to tell you three," she said, gaining their attention.

"Your father has decided to retire," she began. Maiz looked at his father in shock. "We want to settle here on Earth so we can be closer to you three, but also because," she paused dramatically, "I'm pregnant."

Her sons stared at her in confusion.

"But – Aren't you too old to -?"

Galanga smacked Kayle upside the head.

"Don't be an ass!"

He glared at her, rubbing his head. Looking back to his mother with an apologetic expression, he reworded his question.

"I meant, is it – are you going to be alright? I'm not trying to be disrespectful, Mother, I just – "

She smiled, patting his cheek.

"I know, and yes, its fine. Mato has been checking me every day. He said that this will probably be the last child I can have, but I should be fine." She assured him, making him smile. She looked up at her eldest, who nodded, a grin on his lips.

"Congratulations Mother," he said, leaning down and hugging her. When they broke apart, Olave smiled, looking over at her daughter and nodding slyly.

"Galanga has some news as well."

With the spotlight on her, she felt some of her bravado leave her. Taking a deep breath, she blurted it out, too nervous to do otherwise.

"I'm pregnant too."

Maiz grinned, grabbing his sister in a hug and spinning her around, the sense of propriety he used with his mother gone.

"That's great sis!" he exclaimed, setting her back on her feet. Kayle grabbed her in a hug as well, kissing her cheek.

Olave took a step back, leaving her children to talk. She went to Totoma's side, a longing smile on her lips. She wished they could be that open with her, that carefree. Totoma squeezed her side, smiling down at her. He followed her gaze, watching their children laugh and talk excitedly, and his heart ached for her. Olave had never been able to let go of her manners and propriety to actually spend time with their children. It wasn't proper, was her excuse, but Totoma knew it was because she dint really know how to just let go. Her mother had been very hard on her, making her into the ridged authoritarian she was today. He knew she loved them, and in a few rare occurrences, she showered them with her love.

He hoped that with the birth of their newest, she would loosen up some and be able to give it all of her love.

-PLEASE REVIEW! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Pan closed her book, a large, happy grin on her face.

 **This one is a bit Pan/Maiz centric, but I had to get the basis of their relationship started, so yeah :P Hope you guys enjoy it and leave a review!**

 **.**

 **-You know this part, right?-**

 **.**

 **.**

She was done.

Like COMPLETELY done.

She took out the large, yellow envelope that had been sitting on her desk for the past four months, stuffing the test papers into it with glee.

If they accepted her request, by this time next week she would be sitting her exams.

And if she passed….

Looking at the small frame on her desk she sighed, her heart melting at the sight of him and her, hugged up in the picture.

Her Maiz was what was waiting if she passed.

After she met him at her grandpa Goku's wedding, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She kept making excuses to go over to Capsule Corp to see him, so much so that her mother had followed her one day, wondering what she was up to.

After that, she sat her down and had The Talk with her, which was one of the most embarrassing moments in her life so far.

Not only that, but when her father found out that she was spending all of her time talking to him, he went ballistic, which was shocking. It was usually her mother that let her temper loose, and her father was the one to calm her down.

But he had went off, telling she wasn't allowed back to Bulma's unless they were with her.

Which set her mother off.

She smiled at the memory, remembering how fast her father tried to backtrack when Videl had glared at him, throwing the wet dishrag in her hands as she washed their dinner dishes in his face and started yelling at him.

"She's sixteen, Gohan! You can't expect her to never date!"

Gohan paled at her anger, but stood his ground.

"He's nineteen Videl! Who knows what he could be talking her into doing! I don't trust him!"

He picked the towel up off the floor, where it had landed after hitting his face, and handed it to her, frowning.

"And it's not dating he's looking for. Saiyans bond for life, Videl…. I'm fine with her dating; at least that way she can find the right person for her! But this – if they bond, how will we know he's the right person for her? She's giving up any chance at –"

Videl placed her hand over his mouth, shaking her head.

"I know, Gohan. I had Bulma explain it to me today when I followed Pan over there. She said that when Saiyans meet the one their supposed to be with, they know. Why do you think your dad and Langa clicked so well? Or Vegeta and Bulma? She wouldn't be choosing some random guy off the street to spend the rest of her life with! She and Maiz are made for each other! Figuratively and literally! And I trust him! You didn't see how he treated her today, Gohan… They didn't know I was there and he never said anything out of the way. He was a perfect gentleman the whole time! You just don't like him because you think he's taking your little girl away." She smiled at him as he blushed, trying to deny it.

"Yes, you do! She's growing up, dear. You have to let go." She said, shaking her head.

Gohan glared, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you're okay with letting her run off with him and –"

She growled, hitting the counter with her fist.

"I never said that! And no! I don't want her to grow up either! But she is whether we like it or not, Gohan! If we stand in her way, she's going to hate us! I think back to how Dad treated me and I won't do that to her! And you won't either!"

Pan had crept back to her room, hoping that they didn't know she had been listening in on their argument. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of bonding with Maiz.

It sort of scared her. If she did, he would be the only person she would be with for the rest of her life. No boyfriends, no blind dates set up by her friends, nothing.

Just Maiz.

But the thought brought a smile to her face.

She sighed, flopping down onto her bed as she thought about him and their life together if she bonded with him. Her thoughts went straight to the adorable babies they would have, and how much he would love her and all of them.

Smiling happily, she didn't hear her father knocking on her door at first, so he had let himself in, sighing at the look on her face.

"Pan?"

She looked up, startled.

"D-dad?" she asked, setting up and pulling her knees up to her chest. He sat down on the end of her bed, looking around his little girls' room sadly. Long gone were the toys that used to lay scattered about the floor, as well as the little dress up clothes she had loved so much. Her bedtime storybooks had been replaced by thick volume novels and music albums. Even the bed cover was a testament to how much she had grown, going from the light pink of her childhood to a dark red that matched her adolescence.

"Pan… I – I'm sorry for getting so mad at you earlier…" he began, not able to even look at her.

"Your mother said that she trusts you, so I – I'm going to do the same…."

Pan giggled, making him look up.

"You can come over there with me, Daddy. I don't mind. You or Mom either one. We just set and talk, mainly. Sometimes we train, but not often. Maiz says it's not proper for us to be alone like that," she giggled, blushing slightly.

Gohan seemed to perk up some.

"Really? He said that?"

She nodded, sighing happily.

"Yeah... he's so sweet!"

Gohan shook his head, but couldn't help smiling.

"I might just take you up on the offer. I have tomorrow off and if you want, we can go over to Bulma's together. I've been needing to talk to her anyways." He said, secretly plotting on getting Maiz off to himself and interrogating him.

And he did go with her.

Every

Single

Time

She didn't mind at first. He had talked to Maiz the first day, taking the teen into the Gravity Room for almost an hour. When they had come back out, Maiz was white as a sheet and Gohan walked out behind him, a smug grin on his face.

When Pan asked him what her father had said to him, he shook his head, refusing to say anything about it. All he told her was that her dad loved her and not to be mad at him, that he was just protecting her.

She figured after that, her dad would loosen up, but he didn't. It went that way for almost three months, until Maiz had finally got the nerve up to ask him for permission to court her.

He had shown up one evening, trying to catch Gohan and Videl together so that he might actually stand a chance of getting their permission.

Videl had let him in, smirking as he followed her to their living room, knowing, or rather guessing, what he was there for.

Gohan gave him a hard smile, laying his paper down and giving him his full attention. Videl sat next to him, indiscreetly poking him in the side to get him to lay off some. The boy looked scared to death.

Maiz stood there awkwardly, his bravery fading fast as he was faced with his love's parents. He had never had to do anything like this. Hell, he'd never even met half of the parents of the girls he had dated.

But then she came through the door, her face lighting up as soon as she saw him, and he knew he had to ask.

"I wanted to – well, I –"he began, shifting around nervously as Gohan glared at him. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he looked over at Pan, finding his strength.

"Will you allow me the honor of courting your daughter, Son Pan? I – I care for her more than I thought I ever could for another person… she's everything to me. I – I promise that I will do my best to always make her happy and that I'll treat her like she's the most precious thing in the world, which she is to me already. I just – I love her so much and –"

He was cut off as Pan flung herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and squealing happily. She kissed him soundly on the lips, making him go wide-eyed.

It was a hell of a way to have their first kiss.

"I love you too!" she shouted, hugging him tightly. He held her, glancing over at her parents, his face red, but unwilling to let her go.

Videl was crying softly, but smiling up at them. It filled her heart with joy that her Pan had someone that loved her so much. She looked over at her husband, who was looking angry and hurt, his glare directed at his daughter and not Maiz, though.

"Gohan," she had whispered, making him look at her. She smiled sadly, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Remember what I said about letting go?"

His face fell and tears filled his eyes as he nodded, looking back up at the boy that had captured his little girls heart and smiled slightly.

"W-we would be honored for you to c-court her, Maiz." He had said. But before they could celebrate, he added one more thing.

"But," he interjected, making his daughter glare at him, "Her mother and I would like for you two to wait until she turns sixteen before you officially start courting." He said. Pan jumped down from Maiz's arms, scowling at her father, but Maiz laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Pan, he's right. It's not that bad of a condition." He told her, making her sigh.

And it wasn't, really.

Her birthday was just a month and a half away, right at the end of the summer holidays. She crossed her arms, looking over at her father.

"Fine."

Gohan took a deep breath, knowing his next words were bound to start an argument.

"And we want you to wait until you finish school before you bond."

But Pan had just stared at him, her mind working.

"I just have to finish school? That's it?" she asked, a sly smile working its way to her mouth.

Gohan didn't like the look on her face, but he nodded, making her grin.

"That's fine with me!" she exclaimed, taking Maiz by the hand and leading him over to the door as her father sat there, looking bewildered. Videl had just shook her head. She couldn't understand how someone so smart could be so dumb sometimes.

Now though, she was a week away from being out of school. Her father had tried to take back what he said when she told him that she was going to take her exit exams, but her mother had told him that he stuck his foot in his mouth without thinking, that it was his own fault, and he wasn't taking it back.

She got up from her desk, running from the room with the large envelope in her hands. She dashed out the door, running straight into her father and knocking them both to the ground. Gohan groaned, pushing himself up and hauling her to her feet with a laugh.

"What's the hurry?' he chuckled as she grinned up at him.

She flashed the envelope in his face, bouncing excitedly.

"I finished my pretests! I'm going to mail them!" she squealed, running past him down the walkway.

He watched her with a heavy heart, making himself go into the house so he wouldn't run her down and rip them to sheds.

…

Maiz sat at his desk, a thick file opened in front of him, holding the contents of Bulma's newest bit of Saiyan research. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at the same word at the top of the page for two solid minutes, his mind not into his work at the moment.

He glanced over at the clock on the wall, sighing deeply.

Pan would be done with her tests at noon and it was fifteen minutes till.

Time seemed to be coming to a standstill as he waited, unable to focus on anything other than watching the clock. She had told him at the last moment, earlier that morning in fact, that she had been accepted and would sit her exit exams.

He had been tempted to go to exam board and wait for her, but he knew Gohan would be there, and to be honest, the man scared him senseless. After their 'talk' in the GR, he didn't want to test his patience.

So, he decided to try and get some work done. Try being the operative word.

Pushing himself away from the desk, he got up, glancing at the clock once more. Two minutes had passed during his musings, making him grin.

He headed downstairs, hoping to find someone to talk to get his mind off of the time. When he left his room, he heard the muffled sounds of his nympho brother and his mate going at it, barely suppressing a shudder as he went out the door.

He was glad Kayle had found someone that loved him, and he knew that Trunks really did. But he drew the line at their choice of daily activities.

They were loud, like really loud. He couldn't count how many times he had been woken up by Kayle's caterwauling in the middle of the night, nor how many times the sound assaulted him when he came through the front door when they were feeling "adventurous."

That was the other thing.

He hated finding them, and it happened at least once a week. The worst was when they had broken into his room and he walked in on his brother being pounded into by an extremely vocal Trunks, right on top of his desk. All of Bulma's research was on it, or rather under them, at the time as well. They both looked up at hi, Trunks blushing so hot you could have cooked an egg on his face, but Kayle just smirked at him.

After they finally got the clothes on and left, he had borrowed some elbow-length gloves from Bulma and packed the offending piece of furniture out to the yard, were he set it on fire, including the research.

As he stood there, staring into the flames like a battle-scarred soldier, Vegeta joined him, asking what he was doing.

"I caught _them_ on it… I can't have it near me…" he said in mono-tone, making the Prince burst out in laughter. He had clapped Maiz on the back and went back in, leaving him to his work.

He made it down to the kitchen, finding Goten and Bulla setting at the table, making moon eyes at each other. He suppressed a chuckle, walking over and setting down with them.

Goten shook his head dazedly, looking over at him.

Hey! Didn't even see you there, Maiz!" he exclaimed, giving him a lop-sided grin. His gazed drifted back to his girlfriend, who gave a happy sigh.

"So what are you two up to?" Maiz asked, wondering if he would even get an answer.

Bulla looked away from Goten and grinned at him.

"Waiting on Pan. She said she'd be here when she finished her tests," she grinned slyly, making the older teen blush. "Are you two going to bond if she passes?"

He nodded, suddenly finding the salt shaker very interesting.

"Y-yeah, but were going to wait another m-month…. Just to make sure this is what s-she wants." He said, glancing back up at her.

She smiled once more, "Oh you have no worries there! You're all she talks about anymore!" she giggled, reaching over and taking Goten's hand. "She's dead set on bonding with you, Maiz. Even Gohan didn't stop her."

At the mention of her father's name, Maiz paled a little. Flashbacks of him going super made the teen swallow roughly and clear his throat.

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy about her outsmarting him over the school thing," Goten chuckled, shaking his head. "He wanted to take it back, but Videl wouldn't let him." He grinned sideways at Maiz, "You'll be lucky if he doesn't put up a fight when the times comes. He worse than Videl when it comes to Pan!"

Right as he said her name, the back door opened, making them look back at it.

Pan stood there, out of breath, her results clutched in her hand. Her eyes found Maiz's, and she screamed, launching herself at him and taking them both to the floor.

"I PASSED!"

She kissed him deeply before breaking away, only to cover his face in more kisses, making him laugh as he struggled to set up. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him.

Bulla got up and snatched the paper out of her hands, rolling her eyes at her friend. She scanned the page, showing it to Goten with a grin.

"Holy hell, Pan! They gave you a recommendation for college in the spring!" he squeaked, looking over at his niece in amazement. She paid him no mind though, Maiz's face still clasped in her hands.

"I – _smooch-_ can't- _smooch-_ wait- _smooch-_ to- _smooch-_ bond with you!" she said, taking him back down to the floor.

 _'Hem hem._ "

Maiz moved around, looking up at a glaring Gohan standing over them, while Videl shook her head and laughed. He tapped Pan on the shoulder, pointing behind them as he paled. She turned seeing her parents and launched herself at them.

"I passed! I did it!" she exclaimed, hugging them both tightly. Videl hugged her back, while Gohan glared at Maiz, who had picked himself up of the floor. Pan looked up him, scowling when she saw him glaring at her intended.

"Stop it right now, Dad!" she said, letting go of her mother to step back and glare at him.

"I told you before, he had nothing to do with this! It was my decision to finish out my education sooner. He wanted to me to wait, but I already made my mind up, so you can stop with the glares, mister!" she snapped, hands going to her hips.

Gohan deflated, hanging his head.

"Fine…. But me and your mother want you to wait for –"

Videl slapped his arm, "NO we do NOT! Enough with the terms, Gohan! She did everything we asked!"

He glared at her, "I was going to say that we wanted her to wait until your dad gets back from his trip, but if you want to let them go ahead, then its fine by me."

Videl blushed, but didn't back down. She glanced at Pan, "Do you want to wait for Dad and Buu to get back?"

Pan smiled, nodding slightly. "Yeah, he's not even got to meet Maiz yet and I would feel horrible if he missed the ceremony."

Gohan smiled down at her slightly, "Yeah, too it will give you time to make sure that this is what you really wan-"

Pan growled, tears of frustration fighting to be released.

"You not getting it, Dad….. I _LOVE_ him! I will never _stop_ loving him! And WE WIIL BE BONDED, whether you like it or not! If you can't accept that, then don't worry about coming to the ceremony!" she yelled, her voice cracking. Gohan reached out to comfort her, but Maiz beat him to it.

He looked up to level a glare at the teen, but found one aimed at him instead.

"I understand that you don't like me, sir. I get it, especially after everything the others told you. But don't you dare blame her. You gave her your word on this; don't try to take it back now that she got the better of you." He said, his tone hard.

Gohan glared at him for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Alright, but remember what we talked about. I'm going to be keeping an eye on you." He said, before storming out of the kitchen.

…

"I still do not see what the problem is, Galanga! Its only Mato!" Olave exclaimed, shaking her head in exasperation. The girl really was a handful sometimes.

Galanga gave an aggrieved sigh and leaned against the wall of her parent's living room in their quarters on the ship. She had come by to see how her mother was doing, only to be harassed into getting a check-up.

"Fine! If it will get you off my back, fine!" she growled, making Olave smirk triumphantly.

"Wonderful, dear! Now, be a darling and take this to Lady Bulma! It's my completed list of guests for the shower!" she said, waving a rolled up scroll in her face. Galanga snatched it, heading for the door.

"Oh, and Galanga?" Olave called, making her daughter contemplate how nice it would be if she was an orphan. She turned, glaring at the older woman, who just smiled.

"Don't forget to add what few friends you have, dear!"

Galanga gave an annoyed nod, hurrying out the door.

…

Maiz sat on the sofa in Trunks and Kayle living quarters, his eyes wide and hands at his side as Pan sat in his lap, her lips trailing down his jaw line. She kissed her way to his lips, setting back with a huff when he sat frozen beneath her.

"What's wrong with you?" she growled, thumping him on the chest with her fist.

"What if your dad walks in?" he whispered, shifting uncomfortably as he tried to hide the response her ministrations had brought about. Pan glared at him, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him down for another kiss, forcing him to comply.

He gave in and things began to get heated, until a door slammed a floor beneath them, making him break the kiss and turn to the door, expecting the worse.

"Now what?"

He gently moved her out of his lap, sitting up and holding his head in his hands. Pan looked between the door and him, when it hit her.

"You're that scared of my dad?" she asked, incredulously.

When she didn't get a response, she got up off the sofa, her arms crossing over her chest in agitation.

"We've been courting for almost five months, Maiz! In a week, we're going to bond! Do you really think that he's going to be sneaking around, trying to catch us kissing?" she asked, snorting when he looked up at her meekly.

"And after we're bonded? Are you going to be looking over your shoulder every time we have sex?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

Maiz paled, confirming her suspicions. She felt her anger rise at her father, wondering what he had said to him to get this kind of reaction.

"What did my dad say to you to make you so scared, Maiz?" she asked, walking over running her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes at the contact.

"H-he just let me know that he w-wouldn't put up with me hurting you…" he whispered, looking up at her, his eyes softening. He tentatively kissed her lips, his hands shaking as he wound his fingers in her messy hair.

"What did he say, Maiz?" she whispered after they broke apart.

Maiz thought back to that day when Gohan had come over with her and wanted to talk to him alone, his mind replaying the memory.

'

 _"So, you like my daughter, huh?" Gohan asked, not even looking his way. He was looking over the control panel, fiddling with the buttons, as Maiz stood behind him. He finally stepped away, turning to flash the young Saiyan a deadly grin as the gravity in the room quadrupled, making the boy hit his knees._

 _Gohan walked over to his as he panted on all fours, letting his power flow out into ssj1 as he got closer._

 _"I talked to some of the people on your ship, Maiz…" he said, making the teen stare up at him, terror in his eyes._

 _"Seems you're a bit playboy….. I heard all kinds of stories about you making your way through almost every un-mated female on the ship. Now imagine how that makes me feel when I hear that you're interested in my little girl?" he asked, crouching down in front of him, a cold smile on his face._

 _Maiz felt his body freeze at his words._

 _"I -!"_

 _Gohan reached out, grabbing him by his ponytail and making him look him in the eye._

 _"Pan means everything to me….. If I ever hear of you trying to use her like you did all those other girls, I will hunt you down and kill you were you stand, pretty boy. Her mother and I have tried our best to protect her from guys like you, but Videl thinks that you're trustworthy, so I'm giving you a chance. Just one." He snarled, shoving him away and standing up._

 _"Now get up! I want to see if you can even protect her if you had to, and I'm not going easy." He grinned evilly, grabbing the teens arm and hoisting him up onto his feet. It took him a bit to get used to the pressure, but once he was able to walk without bending over, Gohan had thrown the first punch, sending him sprawling._

 _When it was all said and done, he hadn't even got a hit in, while he himself had a broken nose, arm, two black eyes and a fractured rib. He thought that someone was going to have come and carry him out of there, but Gohan bent down, opening his mouth roughly and dropping something in, telling him to chew._

 _"That's a Senzu, Maiz. No matter how injured you are, these little beans will heal you." He said, just as Maiz began to feel it working. He sat up gasping, looking up at the demi with a smile, but found a pair of cold onyx eyes staring back._

 _"Hurt my daughter and with these, "he said, showing the teen a handful of little green beans, "I can kick your ass as much as I want. I can have you at deaths door and bring you back like nothing happened. Do you understand?" he whispered coldly._

 _Maiz nodded, making Gohan chuckle._

 _"Of course you do. You're a smart kid." He said, grabbing his arm and helping him to stand._

 _As they left the GR, Maiz dint know what to think about what had just happened. On one hand he was pissed, because, come on, who wouldn't be?_

 _But on the other, he had to stop and wonder just how many fathers hated him like this… he knew that it was likely them that had told Gohan how he was before Pan, and a small part of him respected that. He had already been thinking that if they had children, he would kill the first boy that hurt any daughter of his… especially if they were anything like him._

 _'_

"Maiz?"

He looked back at his love, her onyx eyes, so much like her father's, staring into his green ones, full of concern.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all." He whispered, taking her hand.

"Are you going to tell me what Dad said to you or not?" she huffed, making his chuckle slightly. He kissed the palm of her hand, making her eyes flutter closed.

"Don't worry about it, Pan… I mean it. He just – he made me do some thinking that I wasn't ready for at the time." He slid his other hand behind her back, pulling her back onto his lap.

"I just - I wasn't a very nice guy before we met ad your dad found out some of the stuff I got up to. He was worried that I might hurt you is all."

She tilted her head to the side, a cute frown on her lips.

"But why are you so scared of him? Dad's a pushover! He -!"

Maiz snorted, shaking his head.

"Your dad's one of the few people that scare me, Pan. Believe me, when it comes to you, he'll _never_ be a push over."

…

Gohan stepped back from the door, a smirk on his lips as he headed downstairs. The boy was turning out to be a better man than he thought he would.

…

The moment Maiz had been dreading had finally came.

He had to tell his family the news.

He and Pan had split up, rounding all of them up from all over the property. He sent Vegeta after Trunks and Kayle, though. He was the only one they would listen to anymore.

Now, as he stood before his family, blood and bonded, he couldn't help but smile. They're numbers had grew in the past year, making their once small family huge. His sister and Goku stood snuggled up together by the sofa, while Kayle and Trunks argued with Vegeta and Bulma in the corner over only the Gods know what.

His mother was watching him expectantly, while his father just beamed a smile at him.

And now, they would be adding Pan's family, who were standing back, a knowing smile on Videl's lips and a slight scowl on Gohan's.

He cleared his throat, gaining all of the attention.

Before he could speak, Pan walked over, attaching herself to his arm and smiling up at him, making his forget what he was even doing. His world went foggy as he stared into her eyes, until she poked him in the side with her elbow, scowling up at him. He gave her a sheepish grin, taking his arm out of her grasp and wrapping it around her waist.

"Pan finished her schooling today, so we – we're going to bond n-next week," he announced, wincing when his mother squealed in delight.

She walked over and hugged both of them, before stepping back and smiling.

"Though you didn't court as long as what I would have liked," she said, cocking a brow at her son when he snorted, "I'm so happy that the two of you are ready to bond. Our little family just keeps getting bigger and bigger.' She sighed, smiling happily.

"Now Maiz," Galanga said, trying to hold back a laugh, "Don't you think you should have let your grandmother and grandfather know before you told everyone else?"

Maiz gazed at her in confusion, along with everyone else.

"What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly, knowing nothing that came out of her mouth was ever good.

"Me and Goku! When you bond with Pan, you'll be my grandson!" she exclaimed, giving into laughter. Vegeta joined her, snickering from his corner. Soon, the whole room had joined in, with the exception of Maiz and his mother. Even Pan was shaking with laughter.

"Really Galanga? Do you have to be so crude?" Olave said wispily.

The younger woman snorted, rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault my brother is bonding with my grand-daughter…" she said, bringing another round of laughter. "OHH! That's going to be a great story for parties! I can tell them all about my grand-brother!"

Maiz snorted, unable to hold back from laughing as well, while Olave gave him a look of disappointment.

"Don't encourage her!" Olave exclaimed, hoping that her eldest would stand by her on this.

But it was no use, as he broke down along with the rest of them. Olave rolled her eyes, patting him on the back before she headed out the door.

"Where're you going, Mother?" Galanga laughed, "Don't you want to talk to my grandson about his bonding?" she called out, before the door slammed behind the older woman. She turned back to the others with a sly grin.

"I guess not!"

…

Once they all gave their congratulations to the soon to be bonded couple, everyone scattered to different parts of the grounds. Totoma went to find his mate, sure she would be in a horrible mood from earlier, while Trunks and Kayle actually left for the rest of the day, after a prompting from Vegeta, who in turn left with Goku to train (what else?). Maiz and Pan walked her parents out, but not before Galanga heard Pan and Gohan arguing over when she had to be home, snickering at the way her brother paled when the older man glared at him. But she saw the smile that flittered to his lips when Maiz turned around. Gohan liked him, he just didn't want the teen to know it yet.

That left her and Bulma still in the sitting room, Galanga sitting on the sofa while Bulma bounced and paced happily around the room.

Galanga looked up from her seat, her brow cocked.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked, knowing it probably wasn't anything good.

"I'm going to throw a party for Pan and Maize, as well as your and Olave's pregnancies! Since no men can come to the shower, this will give everyone a chance to celebrate!" Bulma exclaimed, grinning like crazy.

The woman was a born partier.

Galanga sighed heavily, falling over sideways onto the couch.

"I don't want to be social though!" she whined, making the older woman laugh. She leaned over the back of the couch, goosing her in the side, making her sit up with a squawk of indignation.

"That's too bad, cause I'm going to tell Olave later and she'll expect you there," she said, laughing as Galanga sent her death glare.

"Why would you do that to me?" she cried, her head going to her hands. Bulma came around and sat next to her, patting her knee.

"Oh, you'll be fine! There will be enough people there that it'll keep her occupied!" she chuckled, making the younger woman nod slightly.

"Yeah, I guess..." she muttered, making Bulma laugh.

"Does this mean we won't be having that baby shower thing you talked about?" she asked, sounding hopeful. Bulma rolled her eyes, glaring at her.

"No! We're still having it! This is just so everyone can get together and celebrate!" she huffed. The girl was such a downer sometimes!

Galanga sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Fine…. I don't have to dress fancy do I?"

Bulma snorted, giving her a sideways glance.

"Not for the shower, no, but the party, yes. It'll only be semi-formal, though, so you just need to dress classy!"

The younger girl nodded, picking at the hem of her overly large shirt, which had once belonged to her mate until she stole it. Bulma looked down at what she was doing, reaching over to flick the worn fabric.

"Why do you dress like that? You would look so pretty in a –"

"No."

"But Langa!"

"No.

Bulma huffed, turning to face her on the couch.

"Let me sp-"

"No."

"Uhghg!" she growled, making Galanga burst into laughter. The young Saiyan grinned at her, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Bulma, but no…" She trailed off, her smile fading. "I like the way I dress. It might not be often, but I do try to wear something a bit more feminine every now and again. I just – Mother always comments on what I wear, but the dressier it gets, the worse her attitude gets. I just don't want to deal with her," she laughed sadly, shaking her head.

Bulma pouted, but let it go, knowing it would be a losing battle.

"Will you at least let me pick your clothes for the party?"

"Sure."

"And do you hair and make-up?"

"Sure…."

"And get you –"

"No more!" Galanga laughed, getting up and stretching. She walked over to the door, looking back at the older woman.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Goku. He said he was just going to train with Vegeta, but you know how those two can be sometimes," she chuckled.

"Are you two heading home?"

"No, I have an appointment with Mato. Mother wouldn't stop nagging until I agreed to see him," she smiled ruefully, shaking her head. "I'm just wanting to find Goku and so I can make him come with me. I'll see you later Bulma!" she said, going out the door, leaving the blunette shaking her head as she laughed.

…

Mato smiled up at her, his mustache twitching with held in laughter.

"It's twins," he snickered, watching her pale.

She gaped at Goku, who looked ready to faint from excitement. She growled, punching him in the arm.

"You ass! Twins! I know you did this to me on purpose!" she seethed, making the old doctor laugh as Goku sputtered. Galanga got down off the table, pulling her shirt back over her stomach.

"Twins! What the hell am I going to do?" she wailed, shaking her fists at the ceiling, as if it had done some injustice against her. Goku grinned sheepishly, grabbing her up in a hug, lifting her off her feet.

"You're going to be amazing," he whispered when he set her back on the ground, kissing her on the cheek gently. She lay her head against his chest, huffing.

"Says you…. I don't know the first thing about babies, Goku! I knew I was going to struggle with one, but twins….." she said, her tone colored with worry.

Mato cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Galanga, why don't you talk to Ola-"

"NO!" she said, paling again.

"Langa –"

"No, dammit! I love my mother, but she – I almost lost it when she taught me how to take care of me and Goku! She's too – she's –"

"Too overbearing? A lot like you?" the old doctor said, raising a brow, making her growl.

"That's why you two can't get along and you know it, child." He said, daring her to deny it. She huffed, but didn't disagree.

"If you don't want to ask her, talk to Lady Bulma. But be warned, your mother will find out, and she'll be worse knowing you went to someone else." He warned, knowing how the older woman could be.

"Now, since we know how many your having," chuckling as she glared up at Goku once more, "We need to wait a few months more to determine the sex, that is if you want to know?" he asked.

"Yes!" Goku said before Galanga could speak. She laughed, laying her head on his chest.

"Alright," he scribbled something on his pad before moving on. "Now, how is your sex life since the pregnancy?"

Galanga blushed.

"Mato!"

He glared over the pad at her.

"Child, I was there when your mother had you. I changed you when you were a baby and I have seen you in nothing but what you were born in. Remember that. I need to know what your activities are." He said, making her sputter.

Goku chuckled softly, getting the old man's attention.

"Um… It- it's increased since she got p-pregnant," he stuttered slightly, blushing.

Mato wrote it down, nodding. "That's to be expected, of course. Now, who is the dominant?"

"Me," Goku supplied.

Mato snorted, writing it down.

"What?" Galanga huffed.

He shook his head, smirking.

"I just always thought you would be like your mother," he said, making her groan. "Goku, you have to be one of the most powerful Saiyans out there to take that demon down a notch." He said, pointing to Galanga, who flipped him off, making him laugh.

"Well, until they are born, no more acts of dominance in the bedroom," he announced, making Goku growl, "What?"

Galanga snorted, getting his scowl directed at her.

"I mean it. If it was a single pregnancy, I would allow it, but with twins, she will be more fragile, so no dominance."

"But," he added, cutting Goku off before he could go into a rant, "That's not to say you can't use it outside of being intimate. I know how Galanga can be, so you have free reign there," he said, laughing as the short female tried to get loose from her mate, cursing like crazy.

"Did you have to tell him that, you old bastard!? You did that on purpose! You -!"

"Langa!" Goku snapped, making her stop and stare at the floor for all of three seconds before she started again.

Mato laughed, heading for the door.

"Good luck, Goku! You're going to need it!" he laughed, leaving the tall warrior to deal with his furious mate.

…

That night when they went to bed, he lay there after she had dozed off, his mind still whirling form the news from earlier. They were having twins! He couldn't hold back the goofy grin that spread across his face in the darkness of their bedroom, his eyes alight with wonder.

He was so excited. He could barely remember what it was like when Chi-Chi had Gohan, but she hadn't really let him do a whole lot. She'd always said she was afraid he would drop him or that he would do something stupid, which had always hurt him. He turned over on his side, his hand sliding across his mates belly bump.

What were they going to do when they came?

He hadn't really thought about that part yet. He had been so excited when he found out and then to be able to tell everyone, that it hadn't really set in yet.

A crease of worry appeared on his forehead as he thought. They would have two more mouths to feed, two more bodies to clothe, and two helpless babies to take care of. The protecting part didn't worry him; between him and Galanga, not to mention the rest of their family and friends, they would be alright.

But it was providing for them that made him worry.

Chi-Chi had ben wealthy when they had gotten married, and truly hadn't started nagging about him getting a job until she saw that his passion lay in fighting. They had spent the first five years of Gohan's life living a pretty decent lifestyle. Chi-Chi once told him that she was used to living nicely and that as long as her father kept giving her an 'allowance' as she called it, it wouldn't change.

But after Vegeta and the others had shown up and then his training on - he had come home to a run-down home, with Chi-Chi screaming that they were broke.

He hadn't understood at first. Money and numbers had never been high on his list of priorities, so he had shrugged it off. But then she started telling him he had to work and everything. He wanted to enter some of the tournaments, though, and told her that he would give her the prize money if he won, but she had laughed in his face.

 _"That wouldn't last us thought the winter, Goku! Just get a job and stop being a lazy bum!"_ she had yelled in his face.

He didn't know what had happened to all of her money. The only thing he knew was that when her father would come over, she would tell him that they were using all the money towards Gohan's education.

Which Goku didn't understand.

She homeschooled Gohan from the time he started learning until he went for his last year at high school. He never did figure out where all the money was going that she saved by teaching him at home.

But now he had two children coming that would need an education, and it wouldn't be cheap.

For the first time in his life, Goku felt the stresses that came with adulthood creeping into his mind. He had no money, no job, and no way to provide for them. He and Langa had been living off from her dowry that Olave had insisted on giving him when they bonded, but even that was dwindling away. Galanga was as ignorant as him when it came to finances, so it was like the blind leading the stupid.

He closed his eyes, trying to will the nagging thoughts away so he could sleep, but they wouldn't stop. Different things kept popping up into his mind just as he was about to doze off, making him wake up and think them over.

He didn't like this feeling. It made his stomach hurt as it seemed to gnaw at his nerves, making him feel all prickly and twitchy.

He tossed and turned until the sun began to come up before he actually fell asleep, mostly from sheer exhaustion.

…

Galanga stood propped against the door frame leading into the kitchen, watching her mate and his eldest son go over their finances, a frown marring her pretty face.

Goku seemed to be getting more and more frustrated as Gohan calculated their cost of living, mumbling about them practically throwing money away. By the time he was done, his father was up, pacing the floor, fists clenched at his side.

Gohan sat back in his chair, sighing deeply.

"The best advice I can give you is to start trying to figure out ways to make money. That, and doing some things yourself, like gardening and stuff." He said, pushing the paper he was adding on away from him, towards his father. Goku picked it up, his eyes widening the further they got down the paper.

"What, you mean like grow food?' Galanga asked, stepping into the room, making the two men look her way. Gohan scooted his chair back to look at her.

"Yeah, Mom raised one to save us money when I was growing up, and to keep up with how Goten and I ate," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Galanga frowned once more, "Couldn't we just hire people to do that?"

Gohan restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"No, Galanga…. The point is to save money, not spend more paying someone to do it for you." He explained slowly. She huffed, crossing her arms.

"I don't want to do that! Can't we just -!"

Goku cut her off, brandishing the paper in her face, "Do you see this?"

She took it from his with a scowl, glancing it over.

"That's how much money we've went through in a year, Langa. We're almost broke! How are we going to support the twins?" he growled, snatching it back from her hands and setting down in his chair, shaking his head.

How had they been this – this stupid? This childish? From the way Gohan explained everything, the money should have lasted them much longer than it did…

Galanga rolled her eyes. She hated anything to do with finances. Her mother and father had always taken care of everything for her and her brothers, leaving her more time for training and whatever else she wanted to do. She plopped down in the seat beside him, her chin resting on her hands.

"I'll just ask Mother and Father for more mon-"

"No!" Goku growled, making her and Gohan jump.

"What? Why not!" she exclaimed.

He shook his head, "We're not having them take care of us…." He growled softly. "We're adults, Langa. We should be more than capable of taking care of ourselves."

Gohan stared at him in shock, his mouth gaping like a fish.

He couldn't ever remember his father caring about anything other than fighting, training, and eating. It made him happy that he was finally taking his responsibility to his family serious, but he couldn't help the bit of anger that welled up in his chest.

Where was this attitude when _he_ was a kid? All those years he went without seeing his dad and had to put up with Chi-Chi laying all her hopes and dreams on _his_ shoulders…..

He took a deep, steadying breath, trying to calm down.

Galanga was still glaring at the offending piece of paper in Goku's hand. She didn't understand what was so wrong with asking her parents for money. She knew they would help if she asked, that's what families did…

She glanced back up at Goku, who had his head in his hands, a look a frustration and worry etched on his handsome face. She didn't like it. The expression looked so foreign on his face, and all she wanted was to see his big goofy grin again. Her eyes drifted back down to the paper, narrowing.

It might be a while before he did that ever again.

.

.

Please leave a review! And thanks to all of you that have! You bring a smile to my face and ideas to my head when I read them!


	4. Chapter 4

Newest Chapter is here! Sorry it took a bit longer than usual, but I'm eyeing some of my other fics, trying to decide which one to publish next and it's an annoying process :D

.

-Really? How could you even think I owned this or anything to do with it?-

.

The following week was one of the hardest Goku could remember. Even after fighting numerous enemies in battles that even resulted in his death, not knowing how he was going to support his family scared him.

He was short tempered as well, snapping at Langa when she tried to talk to him, so much so that she ended up in tears by the third day.

He felt so horrible for making her cry that he had to get out of the house. He couldn't handle seeing her, knowing that he had lashed out at her in anger. He took off, not sure where he was going or what he was going to do, hoping that maybe he could think of something that would fix their problems.

…

Galanga sighed as she walked to her kitchen that evening, intent on getting dinner started. Goku had been gone all day, ever since that morning when they had gotten into an argument.

She started gathering everything she needed, her body going on auto pilot as she wondered where he could have gone to.

Not like she should care, though, after the way he talked to her….

She felt her eyes sting at the thought, angrily brushing away the tears that wanted to fall. She knew he was stressed out, and could understand him being angry, but it was getting worse every day. All she had done was ask him if they had enough left for her to get a capsule car. She had went to West City with Bulma and Videl in one and had enjoyed it so much that she wanted her own.

But he had went off, asking her how she thought they had enough for that when Gohan just told them a few days before that they were almost broke.

"He was just _here_ , Langa! Didn't you pay attention to _anything_ he said?" he asked her incredulously. When she stayed silent, he had walked over, boxing her in against the kitchen counter with his arms, glaring down at her.

"If we're almost broke, how can we have the money for that?" he asked quietly, barely suppressed rage behind his calm voice.

Galanga spoke before she thought, "I can ask Mother for the mone-"

He slammed a fist down onto the counter next to them, breaking the edge off from it, making her jump in wide-eyed disbelief.

"We are not asking your parents for anything!" he yelled, making her cover her ears and hide her face. She couldn't hold back the sob that bubbled forth, and when he heard her, he dropped his hands, taking a step back in horror.

"Oh Kami….. Langa, please – I'm sorry…. I just- "he broke off as her cries became harder. He laid his shaking hands on her shoulders, making her jump at the contact. As she continued to cry, he felt like his heart was being ripped in two. Leaning down to kiss her head, he let her go and left, using IT, leaving her there, alone.

Which was what made her the maddest.

After what he had done, he should have stayed with her! At least long enough for her to calm down!

She glared down at the food she was cooking, wishing she wasn't as hungry as she was or she would just throw it out and let him come home to no dinner.

If he even came home at all.

…

Goku had every intention of going home, but not until he figured out what to do. He didn't want to take his anger out on her, and the only way to solve that, was to solve their money issue.

The idea hit him like a ton of bricks as he flew towards the ocean, restraining form smacking himself in the head for not thinking of it before.

Changing directions, he headed for Capsule Corp, hoping he could find what he needed there.

…

"You know, I could just loan you the money, Goku." Bulma said, smiling sympathetically towards her oldest friend. He shook his head, staring at her resolutely.

"No, I don't want a loan. I – I need to take care of my family, Bulma….. I never did that when the boys were younger; I just relied on The Ox King taking care of them and Chi-Chi. I look back now and I know it was wrong, but at the time, it seemed like the only option… With all the enemies coming to earth and needing to train, it was all I saw. Now though," he broke off, hanging his head, "Now just the thought of taking loans or anything else makes me feel ashamed, like I can't provide for my family. Galanga doesn't get it; she's still arguing with me about asking Totoma and Olave for more." He sighed, his hands coming up to scrub his face tiredly.

"I love her so much, but she's – she's just so young and it's like she just doesn't understand the situation we're in! She keeps thinking someone is just going to swoop down and save us, but we have to save ourselves this time…"

He sighed heavily, looking up at her.

"That's why I need to find some kind of job. I don't really care what it is, as long as I can make enough to take care of them." He said, his voice full of hope.

Bulma smiled, but inside, her mind was reeling.

"Why not try entering some tournaments?"

Gou shook his head, "It wouldn't be fair, Bulma… I'd feel like I was cheating."

Again, she hid her shock at his words.

This just wasn't Goku…. Not the Goku she knew – or rather, thought she knew, anyways…. But, maybe, just maybe, he had finally started to understand how hard it was to be, well, an adult.

She loved him dearly. He was the brother she had never had, but he made her so mad sometimes, especially when his sons were growing up. He was always carefree and never once thought about how they would make it, leaving it to Chi-Chi to –

She stopped.

That had to be it then.

No Chi-Chi meant that he was able to think on his own for once, or rather, he had to now. Maybe if she had laid off when they were together, he might have done something before now instead of letting her take control of every part of his life.

She broke out of her thoughts, a smile coming to her lips.

"I think I know just where to look, Goku! Give me a sec!"

She opened her browser on her computer, going to their company site, heading straight for job openings. After a few minutes of surfing the site, she looked up from her computer, a bright smile on her face.

"How about working at one of our loading docks? The pays great and so are the benefits! Its nine to five during the week, with weekends off. And, you'll be able to do some heavy lifting, so it will kinda be like training!" she exclaimed, her grin infectious. Goku smiled, leaning over the desk to look the application over.

"That's great! When can I start?"

Bulma bit her lip as she typed, filling out the paperwork for him. She added herself as a reference, plus added her name at the top of the e-mail, ensuring that it went to the top of the pile. She wasn't about to tell Goku, knowing that he would complain about the special treatment, but she felt that she owed it to him after all the times he saved her butt when they were younger.

Sure enough, her inbox pinged a few moments later, letting her know that his application had been reviewed and accepted. She smirked at the screen, sending another email telling the supervisor that he would be showing up the next day.

"You need to be there in the morning, a little before nine so they can walk you through everything." She said, grinning over at him.

He jumped up, giving a joyful whoop as he grabbed her up in a tight hug, cutting off her air supply.

"Go…ku…" she wheezed out, hitting him on the back, but he didn't even notice. He released her, letting her fall back into her chair.

"I gotta tell Langa!" he exclaimed, running out the door, before running back in and hugging her again, but not as rough this time.

"Thanks again Bulma!" he said, making her burst out laughing.

"You're welcome!"

…

He IT'd straight to their house, popping into the living room.

Which was empty.

He felt for her KI, and followed it to the kitchen, where she sat at the table, picking at her dinner. He felt some of his happiness leave him as he looked at her, their argument from earlier coming to his mind.

"Langa?"

Her head shot up and he felt guilt stab at him once more when he saw her red-rimmed eyes.

"Where have you been?" she asked, looking back down at the table.

He came over and sat down in the chair across form her, reaching over and taking her hands in his.

"I went to see Bulma… she – she helped us with our problem," he said, grinning slightly. At her confused look, he explained.

"She found me a job, Langa! It pays good and I get benefits…" he stopped, scrunching a brow," I don't know what that means, but she said they were good too… But anyways, I start tomorrow! I only work during the week, so the weekends are free!" he told her, excitement lacing his voice.

Now, by this time, Galanga had already worked herself up. She had sat there all day, wondering if he was going to come home or not, worrying about him being mad at her, and still not understanding why he was so agitated.

She kinda jumped to conclusions before he could even explain everything.

"So what? You get to leave me here, every single day, all alone?" she asked, sniffling as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Goku looked at her in confusion, not sure how their conversation had gotten here.

"Well, yeah, I have to if I'm going to work…." He said, trailing off when she started crying.

"Well go ahead! Maybe while you're at it, you can find a better mate as well!" she screamed, getting up and slamming the chair under the table, knocking it to the floor. She grabbed her plate, throwing it into the sink, sending shards of glass flying.

"Langa? What are you talking about?" he asked, getting up and walking over to her, only to have her smack his hands away when he tried to touch her.

"Why won't you just let me fix this? I know Mother and Father would help us, Goku! Then you wouldn't – you could…" she trailed off, sobbing, leaning against the counter. Goku stood there bewildered, afraid to try and comfort her. He finally reached out and tilted her head up, looking down into her tear-filled eyes.

"What's the matter? I thought you would be happy?" he whispered, using his thumb to wipe the tears that ran down her face. She gave a shuddering breath, trying to calm her crying.

"You don't want me!" she wailed, making him shake his head in confusion.

"Why? Because I got a job?" he asked, baffled by her words.

"You – you left m-me here t-today! A-after our f-fight! And –and I don't k-know anything a-about money! You j-just w-want to g-get a-away f-from m-me!" she sobbed, not fighting when he grabbed her, pulling her to his chest.

"That's not it! I had to find a way to make money! For us and the twins! I made the mistake of setting back and not doing anything when Gohan was born and I don't want to do that again! I want to make sure you and our kids are taken care of, Langa. I'm not leaving you, I swear…." he leaned down, kissing her, finally getting her to calm down.

"And as far as you not knowing anything about money, well, you're not the only one," he said, chuckling, when they broke apart for air. "I'm probably going to have Gohan help me keep up with everything until we get the hang of it, just to be safe."

He picked her up, making her squeak in indignation, and carried her bridal style to the living room, setting down on their sofa with her in his lap.

"I still don't understand what's so wrong about asking my parents for help, though." She whispered, not really understanding why. Olave and Totoma had instilled in her that if you need help, you go to your family, that no problem was too big or too small. And for a problem like money, well, she didn't see why it was so bad for them to go and ask for help.

Goku sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"You can't keep expecting them to take care of us." he finally said, looking up at her. "We are adults, Langa… There's no reason we can't take care of ourselves by now."

"But, they're not… not really…. Are they?" she asked him, leaning back, her brows contracting. "Is that why you've been so mad? Because you think they've been taking care of us?" she asked, trying to grasp what was bothering him the most.

He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose before exhaling quietly.

"I feel like a failure, Langa…. I've never worked an actual job in my life. Chi-Chi's dad took care of her and the boys, Bulma gave me a place to live and everything I needed when Chi-Chi left me, and your parents' money supported us for the past year…. Besides fighting, there's nothing else I can look at and say I worked for that, or I bought that with money I earned….. I just want to be able to look at our kids and know that I did my best at giving them a good life."

He looked up at her at the end of his speech, seeing tears falling down her face. He pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head.

"Is it really that bad?" she whispered against his chest, making him chuckle.

"Yeah…. It's that bad, Langa. Or it was, but now that Bulma found me that job, it should start getting better." he smiled softly against her hair, as they both slipped into a comfortable silence, just holding one another.

…

An overly excited Goku, and a slightly amused Galanga, woke early the next morning. With a lunch that could feed a small country capsuled and in his pocket, he kissed his mate and took off for the docking bay in West City.

…

Goku was, and would always be, a simple man. He liked simple things in life as well; food, happiness, family, and since bonding with Galanga, sex. They were basic emotions and actions and he loved them. There was no thought involved; they were there and you just appreciated them.

Work, he had decided, was one of those things as well.

He had been nervous that there might be a lot of instructions for his job and that he might mess it up, but as soon as he arrived, he was met by a large, burly man with a massive mustache and a hard hat on, who squinted up at him, eyeing his muscular frame with a grin.

"Miss Briefs wasn't joking, was she?" he muttered before shaking himself and extending his hand.

"Foreman Jones," he introduced himself, "You must be Son Goku?"

When Goku nodded eagerly, he chuckled, leading him into the dock.

"Your job is pretty simple, Goku. You'll be loading and unloading the shipping containers, stacking the ones that you unload over there," he said, pointing to the large mountain of containers, where more were being added with cranes.

Goku eyed the crane, looking nervous.

"Do I have to use that?" he asked, pointing one out. Jones looked to where he motioned, his mustache twitching as he laughed.

"Well, I'm not sure how else you could get them up there, or off the ships…" he said, trailing off as Goku walked over, grabbing one of the containers that had been set near the pier, flying up and laying it atop the others.

The area round them went silent, every eye on Goku as he flew back down to Jones, whose mouth was hanging open.

"Can I do it like that? I've never used one of those before," he said, pointing at one of the cranes, "I might mess it up…"

Jones burst out laughing and slapped Goku on the back, hurting his hand. Wincing and shaking the abused extremity, he laughed again.

"You do it however you want Goku! Just get as many as you can before the days out!" he said, leaving the man to his job. He went straight to the little trailer that was their main office, walking in with a huge grin as he looked at the others that were there.

"We might just make our quota today, boys!"

…

One thing that she enjoyed about Goku working was the fact that he came home all sweaty and hot.

While that would be a turn off for most, Galanga would go all gooey inside when he came home in the evenings, feeling girly for the first time in her life. But she couldn't help it. Resistance was futile, and she was more than willing to give herself over to it.

It did make for some really great sex, though.

Goku didn't know if it was because she was pregnant or what, but he wasn't complaining. He came home every day to dinner and his wife waiting on him, usually wearing nothing but an apron.

He came home Friday evening, his mind already thinking of what his mate was probably doing as she waited for him to arrive, but as he opened the front door, he was greeted with the sounds of her and Olave arguing, Totoma trying unsuccessfully to break them up.

"But to keep it from me, Galanga? Why must you be so self-centered? They are my grandchildren!" Olave shouted from around the large form of her mate, glaring at her daughter. Galanga had her arms crossed, her icy glare aimed at her mother.

"And they are MY children! I don't have to tell you or anyone else ANYTHING! It's mine and Goku's business! I'm so sick of you trying to take credit for _every_ little thing! I can't even enjoy my _own_ pregnancy without you trying to interfere!" Galanga exclaimed. "And I wasn't hiding it! We wanted to tell everyone together! My brothers have a right to know as well, and I wanted to –"

"Oh, so they deserve to know before me? I can't believe you could be this selfish!" Olave exclaimed, just as Goku came to stand next to his wife.

"How am I being selfish?"

Olave ignored the question, pulling out a white hanky from her sleeve and dabbing her eyes.

"I was so ashamed to admit that I didn't know when Mato told me! He asked me what I thought about you having twins and I was shocked that you hadn't said anything to me about it that I just gaped at him!" Olave said, shaking her head. Goku nodded contemplatively, looking over at Galanga and speaking for the first time.

"Then we're switching your doctor. He had no right telling her anything." He said, making Olave gasp loudly.

"What? But Mato has been -!"

"I don't care. He had _no business_ telling you anything! She's right; it's was our place to tell anyone, not his, and I'm going to make sure that she has another doctor for her pregnancy!"

Olave glared at her son-in-law, but when he didn't back down, she lowered her head, sniffling slightly.

"A-alright... I'll just inform Mato –"

"No thanks. I'll do it myself when we go to Bulma's tomorrow for her party." Goku said, not buying her tears.

Sure enough, she aimed another glare his way, grabbing her handbag from the sofa and stalked to the door.

"Totoma, I'll be waiting outside!" she announced, going out and slamming it back shut.

Goku turned his gaze to the old general, who smiled apologetically.

"For what it's worth, Mato meant no harm, Goku… He assumed Galanga had told her and brought it up." he looked over at his daughter, who was still standing there defensively.

"I'm so happy for you my dear. It does this old heart good knowing that I'll soon have grandbabies to spoil and love." He said, smiling at her. She gave a strangled cry and rushed to him, throwing herself into his open arms and hugging him tightly.

"I wanted to wait until tomorrow to tell you both," she cried on his shoulder as he soothingly rubbed her back. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but she – she…." A sob choked off the rest of her words, making Totoma close his eyes in pain.

He was so tired of his little girl hurting.

Kissing her on the head, he handed her to Goku, giving the younger man a comforting pat on the back.

"I'll see you both tomorrow, and Langa dear," he added, making her look up at him, "I love you." He said, making her eyes widen. He smiled once more before heading out the door, leaving her to stare after him in shock.

"Langa?" Goku whispered, squeezing her hand and getting her to glance his way. "What is it?"

She blinked owlishly, looking back at the door.

"Father – he never says that... I mean, I know he loves me, but he stopped really saying it when I was a child…." She trailed off, tilting her head in thought.

Goku shook his head, smiling down at his little mate before pulling her towards the kitchen, hoping to cheer her up.

"So… where's your apron?"

.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Sorry it's been a bit, but this one was a bit... well, you'll see lol! I noticed I hadn't added many lemons, and well, I went a bit over board, so yeah...

Hope you enjoy it enough to leave a review!

 **There will be yaio in this one! I'll mark it off, same as before!**

-Don't own DBZ, just the OCs-

...

Deep within the bowels of the ship, a group of soldiers sat around, laughing and joking, ready for their leave to begin. They were anxious for the weekend, when their Prince's mate was holding another one of her parties and it would give them a chance to look for a potential mate.

One soldier though, wasn't interested. He sat on his bunk, staring blankly out into the inky darkness from his port-side window, his mind on more serious matters.

Gula missed his sister.

She and his nephew had been executed for treason, leaving him the last remaining member of their family. He thought back to her cowardly mate, who had stood by and let them take her life, and how he hadn't even showed up when she was killed, feeling a deep hatred stir within him.

Lottus had no respect, already flaunting his new potential mate in front of the rest of the crew, already forgetting Celleri and how she had stood by him for years, even giving him a son and an heir.

One that he threw away like trash.

His bunk mate walked over, slapping him on the back and grinning.

"Come on Gula! We're heading out! Lady Bulma set us up with tickets to watch a fight!" he said enthusiastically, making Gula want to punch him in the face.

Didn't these idiots know he still mourned his family? Didn't they know how much it hurt him every time he saw that bastard Lottus walking around as if he had never been bonded to her, to his Celleri?

But, appearances had to be kept. His sister was a traitor in their eyes and if they knew he mourned her, he would be as well. He sighed inwardly, putting on a fake smile that always seemed to fool them.

"Sure, come on." He said, getting up and stretching lightly, following the others out into the corridor. As they walked out of the ship, he saw Lottus, his arm around his new whore as they stood talking to Totoma at the entrance gate. He felt hatred well up inside of him, wanting nothing more than to charge over and rip his head off, but held his place among the others.

There would be time later to get his revenge.

He just had to come up with a plan first.

…

Galanga woke up, feeling her back ache as she tried to sit up. She looked around groggily, a sleepy laugh coming forth when she realized they had fell asleep on the kitchen floor. She was laying half on Goku and half on the cold wooden floor, still in her apron. She pushed herself up, groaning at the stiffness.

"Goku, wake up! We never made it to the bed last night!" she groused, goosing him in the side.

His eyes shot open as he started laughing, swatting her hand away.

"I'm up!" he gasped, stretching out on the floor, making his joints pop. He gazed at her under his lashes, feeling himself start to stiffen at the sight of her.

He really loved that apron.

It light pink and sheer, letting him see her pert breasts that always seem to bounce slightly as she breathed. His hand worked its way up her side, his fingers grazing the swell of her left breast, making her shudder. She smirked at him, leaning over and draping herself across his naked body.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning..." she chuckled softly, her hand grasping his arousal. He propped himself up on his elbows, his hand finding its way to the back of her head as he kissed her languidly. They broke apart panting and he slowly pushed her down on to the floor, nestling himself between her legs. He slid into her in one motion, making her gasp lightly. He leaned down, his lips ghosting across the shell of her ear.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he began moving his hips. She turned his face to hers, her lips smashing against his own. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, bringing him closer to her.

"You just love me for my apron," she chuckled breathlessly when they broke apart.

He dipped his head down to her neck, his tongue tracing her mark. "No, it's just a bonus." He joked back, grinning slyly when she moaned. Sucking lightly on her neck, he picked up speed. The sounds that she was making were driving him on, a rumbling growl growing in his chest. He raised up, pinning her arms above her head.

He loved the way she always looked pinned beneath him. It was something he couldn't even find the words to describe, only that it brought out something primal in him. Her big, blue eyes gazed up at him, hooded with desire, her face flushed and her lips parted, and he let himself get lost in her.

…

An hour later saw them both showered and Galanga was struggling to find something appropriate to wear. She didn't want to give Bulma a reason to play dress up with her, so she figured that if she tried hard enough, she might be able to pull something off that the blunette would find appropriate.

Goku watched her pace back and forth across their bedroom floor as he laid across the bed. She was so nervous about Bulma's party, or rather what Bulma had plans of doing to her once they got there.

"If she goes full ball gown, I'm outta there and nothing you say will stop me!" she declared, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He nodded slightly, but inwardly smirked.

He wouldn't mind seeing her in a ball gown, if only for sole purpose of taking it off of her later that night.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he watched her fling open their closet door and start looking around for something of hers that the blunette might find acceptable.

She disappeared, coming back out a few seconds later, grinning triumphantly as she held up a long, bright orange maxi dress.

"She can't complain about it! It's a dress, and it's classy… Well, I would assume it's classy," she rephrased, cocking a brow as she looked it over. She walked over to the bed, laying it down as she began to strip, making Goku sit up a little straighter.

His gaze was drawn to her breasts as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her lack of bra. He started scooting closer as she untied the large pajama pants that belonged to him, letting them hit the floor.

Before she could pull the dress on, he grabbed her around the waist, dragging her down with him onto the bed on top of him, kissing her deeply. She broke away from him with a laugh, swatting his hands away from her.

"No! I just took a shower!" she squealed when he started nibbling on her neck, working his way down to her breasts. His mouth captured her left nipple, making her throw her head back and moan.

"Goku…," she whined, but not really fighting him off, "We have to get ready!"

He growled softly, laying her down on the bed and getting up on his knees. His mouth trailed down her stomach, down to her apex, where he pressed her thighs open, running his tongue down her slit. She arched up off from the bed, her nails digging into his back.

"Goku!" her moan reverberated around the room, sending tingles of desire up his body. His lips encircled her clit, sucking gently. His movements became languid, his tongue lazily circling around her tight bud. He loved how she tasted and wanted to take his time pleasuring her.

Langa lay there panting, her body feeling as if it was on fire. She wanted him, but she didn't want him to stop what he was doing, neither. Her eyes fell onto his hardness, bobbing up and down against his stomach as he pleasured her. With a sly smirk on her lips, she grabbed his leg, almost making him fall, but kept pulling until she had him straddling her, his cock right above her. Taking him greedily into her mouth, she felt his deep groan vibrate around her clit, making her hips buck against his mouth.

This was a completely new feeling for her. While they had done many things snice their bonding, they had _never_ done anything like this. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his tongue, making her take him deeper. His hips began to move with her, driving his hardness down her throat. She relaxed, letting him go even deeper as he used his arms to press her legs back. His tongue entered her, and it took everything in her not to succumb to the pleasure.

His finger replaced his tongue, his lips encircling her tight bud once more. Their hips worked in tandem as they brought each other closer and closer to release and the only sounds was their muffled moan and the squeak of the bed springs. When he flattened his tongue and began lapping at her clit, she lost it, screaming around his cock, sending him over the edge. He came with a moan, throwing her into a violent after-shock of pleasure.

He moved off from her, turning around and lying next to her, panting for breath. She reached over and slapped him half-heartedly on the arm, her breath ragged.

"Now I gotta shower _again_." She huffed, goosing him in the side before she sat up, making him yelp. She laughed, going over to his side and pulling him up with her.

"Come on, might as well join me..." she groused, tugging him towards the bathroom.

It would be a miracle if they even made it out of the house today.

…

Maiz felt nervous. Tomorrow was the day he would bond to Pan, making her the last woman he would ever be with. No more dates and no more one night stands; after tomorrow, he would be a one woman man for the rest of his life.

He smiled softly, his fingers tightening around Pan's hand as they walked into Capsule Corp, both of them decked out for Bulma's get together tonight.

He looked down at her, his heart fluttering a little at her appearance.

She wore a simple red dress, but on her it looked amazing. To him though, she could make a bathrobe look sophisticated.

She had paired it with red pumps that made her just a few inches shy of his height, and had her hair pulled up into an elegant bun. She looked so beautiful to him that he had to fight to keep his eyes off of her.

He wore a simple, but well-designed, black suit, but Videl had matched his tie to Pan's dress. She had been horrified when he said he would just find something appropriate to wear, telling him that she would be picking what he wore. She made him think of his own mother, just less….. Olave-y.

He wasn't sure if that was even a word, but that's what it was. Where Olave gave back-handed compliments and demanded you do as she said, Videl's warm personality made him want to listen to her. She valued everyone's opinion and would go out of her way to make you feel good.

He couldn't help but wish Olave was the same.

In the end, she had picked out a style, telling him that it would go best with his frame, and amazingly Gohan had taken him to pick one, giving them some bonding time as Videl had called it.

Maiz called it " _Scaring the hell out of your daughters soon to be mate_ ," time, but he didn't tell her that.

But, it actually hadn't been that bad. Gohan was slowly warming up to him, even laughing when he tried cracking a few jokes to ease the tension. It made him proud that he was gaining the man's trust, and happy that he had been given the chance to do so.

They had arrived at Capsule Corp. in time to see Vegeta stomping up the stairs, ranting about Kayle and Trunks taking so long. He didn't see his sister or Goku yet and wondered if Bulma had even convinced her to come. He couldn't blame Galanga, not really. Olave always gave her a hard time at stuff like this, always pointing out to anyone close enough to hear that Langa was either over-dressed or under-dressed, her hair looked bad, her clothes looked bad, or just anything to generally make her only daughter feel bad.

He hated how fucked up his family was at times. Poor Langa turned her anger into fighting when they were younger, but he wondered know what she did now to brush aside Olave's remarks. Especially with her being pregnant and all.

He felt Pan tug on his hand and smiled down at her, giving her all attention.

"Let's go for a walk! Bulma said it will be another hour before anyone else shows up, and I don't want to set in here so Dad can glare at us," she chuckled, just as Gohan narrowed his eyes at them. Maiz snorted lightly, letting her tug him out the backdoor.

They made a circle around the back garden, walking slowly in hopes of whiling away the time until the others arrived.

As they came around once more, Pan pulled him over to the thicket of trees that lined the back wall of the property, pressing him up against one of the trunks, kissing him deeply as they stood in the shadows.

"Tomorrow I'll be yours," she whispered, her lips trailing down his jaw, "And you'll be mine..." she kissed him again, this time pressing herself against him and brushing against his hardened arousal. He hummed appreciatively, his hands circling her waist and holding her closer.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow night?" he murmured, feeling her chuckle lightly against his skin.

"No, should I be?"

He smiled softly, tilting her face up to his and kissing her. When they broke apart, he turned them around, pressing her against the tree. He leered down at her, making her giggle.

"Maybe..." he whispered huskily, before laughing. He sighed, kissing her forehead.

"You have nothing to worry about, Pan… I'll be gentle and slow, and –"

She covered his mouth with her hand, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"And if I don't _want_ gentle and slow, then what?" she questioned, making a blush creep up his face.

"T-then we f-figure out what you like…" he told her. She nodded slowly, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Maiz, why haven't we went past kissing?" she asked, a little too innocent to be believable. He chuckled nervously as her hands slid down his back to his waist.

"W-well because of the b-bonding and –"

"That's not true. Trunks and Kayle did everything besides sex before they bonded!" she said, cocking a brow. Maiz blushed, sputtering.

"How do you know?"

She laughed, her eyes glittering with mirth.

"I heard Trunks bragging to Goten multiple times before they bonded. Did you know Trunks said that they almost got caught in the Gravity Chamber by Vegeta like ten times? He told Goten that it was the thrill of getting caught that made them keep going back!" she laughed. Maiz rolled his eyes, groaning.

"Oh Gods…. I bet that's why they were in my room…" he muttered, making her amusement increase. When her laughter tapered off, she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him, biting his bottom lip teasingly.

"So why didn't we do anything more than kiss?"

Maiz sighed, looking down at her.

"I – I didn't trust myself to not take advantage of you…" he whispered, leaning his head against hers. "I wanted to hold back because I was afraid that I might move to fast and scare you or something…. I'm – I've been with a few girls before…" he blushed. She rolled her eyes, poking him in the ribs.

"And? I would have told you if you were going too fast, Maiz! I trust you!" she huffed, making him smile. "And so what if you've been with... other people..." she said, her eyes narrowing slightly. She felt jealousy shoot through her at the thought of those _hussies_ with _her_ Maiz, and it didn't help that he refrained from doing anything with _her_ because of them… She knew he was trying to be different with her, but it still stung a little.

"I just want something that's ours, before we're bonded, you know?" she whispered, her hand wrapping around his ponytail and tugging gently. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing quickened, making her smirk internally.

She had him.

"I want to do something more, Maiz…. Show me a little of what I can expect tomorrow night…." She whispered, making his resistance crumble. He panted against her neck, making his mind up. Raising up, he tilted her chin up, making her look him in the eye.

"If I go too far, you promise you'll let me know?" he whispered roughly, pinning her with his gaze. She nodded slowly, his voice sending shivers down her spine. He gave one more ragged breath before he kissed her, not holding back at all this time. Her eyes fluttered closed as he sucked on her tongue, feeling her panties grow wet as his tongue did things she had never thought possible.

His hands slid down to her backside, hoisting her up between him and the tree. With skilled hands, he had her bra undone and in his pocket before she could protest, not like she was going to though, and his face buried in her cleavage. Her mind went into shock. Nothing they had done had _ever_ felt as good as this did…

Finally her mind seemed to catch up to what was happening and she moaned softly, wrapping her legs around him tightly. He pulled the front of her dress down, exposing her breasts, before his mouth latched onto her right peak. His tongue moved expertly across the ridged point, making it feel like her body was on fire. Her hips bucked against him as he switched sides, his own muffled moans joining hers.

She hiked her dress up around her hips, her fingers pressing against her center, searching for release. But he wasn't having it. Brushing her hand aside, it was replaced by his own nimble fingers, pulling her faster towards the edge than her own could ever do. He slid past the material covering her mound, sliding his fingers through her wet folds. She gasped for breath, only to have his mouth cover hers in a deep kiss.

Her nails dug into his back as she climaxed, her eyes rolling back and her body going limp in his arms.

He winced as he held her there, his own need prominent, but he didn't really care. This was the first time he had ever thought of someone other than himself first, and he was quite proud.

Once she regained her senses, she kissed him furiously, her hand trailing down to the straining bulge that was pressed against her.

"You don't have to..." he whispered, kissing her neck.

She chuckled as his breath tickled her skin, undoing his belt and pants.

"No, but I want to."

She freed him from his zipper, running her fingers across the silky skin of his arousal before taking it in her hand and pumping slowly. His hips jerked with each movement, a soft moan escaping his lips, only to be muffled as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck. His hand massaged her breast, his needy moans vibrating through her, down to her core. He felt himself grow closer and closer to the edge, when he realized what kind of a mess they would make if he let her continue.

He leaned back, brushing her hand away gently. When she was about to protest, he shook his head, looking around the area to make sure they were indeed alone, finding that their part of the garden was still devoid of anyone. He sat her down on her feet, kissing her deeply.

Her hands found his arousal once more, and her movements became more frantic. He broke the kiss to bury his face in her hair, his hand finding its way back to her chest once more.

Eyes widening as he moaned her name over and over again, she felt a certain smug satisfaction that _she_ was making him feel this way, not anyone else. She had never held this kind of power over anyone before and it was giving her a bit of a rush. He twisted his hips suddenly as he came, shooting his seed onto the ground at their feet.

She felt a little giddy at what she had just caused. And a little empowered.

But before she could even contemplate it, he grabbed her, smashing their lips together in a deep kiss, cradling her head in his hands.

"Gods, I love you Pan…. Tomorrow night can't get here any sooner…." He whispered in her ear.

"MAIZE? PAN?

He froze as he heard his sister's voice cut through their afterglow. He frantically pulled her bra from his pocket, handing it to her as he fixed her dress.

"We gotta –

"I know you're here, big brother!" Galanga laughed. He heard Goku shush her, only to have her call him an ass.

"Where's my favorite grandson?" She cackled, making Pan cover her mouth to keep form laughing.

"I swear, I love her," she whispered, "Gramps needs someone to make him laugh and she more than fits that description."

Maiz zipped himself up, checking over both of their attire before taking her arm and walking out of the trees with her. Up ahead on the path stood his sister, wearing an eye watering, bright orange dress with her hair threw back into a loose bun, and Goku in black slacks and a white dress shirt. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at the sight.

"Sis, who dressed you?"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I did!"

He shielded his eyes as he got closer, making her huff. Breaking out into laughter, he grabbed her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you _trying_ to blind the guests?" he quipped, making her snort. She looked down at her dress, shaking her head. "No, I was hoping that Bulma would leave me alone if I wore the damn thing, but if you of all people think it looks bad, so will she."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She grinned up him, "It means you have the fashion sense of a blind man in a charity shop."

Pan snorted, shaking with laughter.

Huffing, Maiz goosed his sister in the side.

"You're getting bigger," he said, making her glare at him.

"You know what I mean! I'm talking about the baby bump, not you, Langa!" he laughed, his hand going to her bump. He felt a kick, making him jerk away and laugh, before placing his hand there once more.

"It's going to be a mean one. It's already trying to kick me!" he chuckled. Langa smiled, winking at Goku.

"That's not the worst of it; there's going to be two of them for you to have to fend off."

Maiz grinned, looking a tad confused. Pan squealed, grabbing Langa in a hug.

"Wha-"

Goku laughed, shaking his head.

"She's having twins."

Maiz gaped at him, too shocked for words. He looked down at his sister, who was smiling widely at him.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" she laughed, making him shake himself. He grabbed her in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground.

"That's amazing Langa!" he exclaimed, making her laugh. Finally setting her back on the ground, his grin faltered a little.

"Have you – have you told Mother?" he asked. She winced, her face falling.

"Yeah…. She got mad because I hadn't gotten a chance to tell her…. seems Mato mentioned it to her and she went off." She told him. Goku pulled her to his side, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm having Bulma help me find her a different doctor… I know Mato meant well, but he still shouldn't have said anything until he knew Langa had told everyone," He said, shaking his head. "I won't have Olave upsetting her all the time over petty arguments, not while she's pregnant."

Maiz looked at his sister, whose eyes were focused on the ground. It irked him that their mother would pull her stunts with Galanga pregnant…

He patted her cheek, getting her to look up.

"Don't worry sis... If she starts on you when Goku's not around just let me know and Pan and I will come around and keep her from upsetting you so much."

Galanga smiled, but huffed.

"Do you know how much it hurts my pride for you guys to do that?" she asked, making all three of them chuckle.

Maiz shrugged, throwing an arm over Pan's shoulder.

"You'll just have to get used to it, at least while you're pregnant. After that, you're free to battle it out with her like you used to do." He laughed as they headed for the house.

…

 ***Begin***

Trunks caught Kale bent over, lacing up his shoes and grabbed him from behind, thrusting his boxer clad hips into him, making the younger Saiyan moan loudly. He struggled to stand, finally breaking out of the older boys grasp, turning and glaring half-heartedly at him.

"We gotta get ready, Trunks! Vegeta's already been up here twice!" he said, narrowing his eyes when his lavender haired mate smirked, inching closer to him. His fingers played up Kayle's chest, dancing across his collar bone, making him whimper softly.

"Come on baby… we have enough time for a quickie…." He whispered, making the younger Saiyan's knees weak. Trunks' hand moved up to the back of Kayle's neck, pulling him closer so that their lips met. When his tongue ghosted over the red-head's bottom lips, he knew it was over. He opened his mouth, letting the older boy have access. He coaxed the full Saiyans tongue into his mouth, sucking on it and pulling a whimper from him. He pushed the shorter boy back until his legs hit the bed, were he let him fall onto the mattress.

Trunks smirked at him, watching as his mate undid his pants slowly, pushing them down to his knees. Lifting his legs, Trunks crawled between them, freeing his hardened cock from the thin fabric of his boxers. Not even taking time to prepare him, Trunks thrust in, loving the deep moan that he received.

Kayle wrapped his still clothed legs around his waist, digging into the Demi's backside with his shoes and making him hiss at the pain.

"Fucker… could have warned me first," he growled before Trunks' lips captured his. Trunks began thrusting into him, grabbing his submissive's hands and bracing them above his head with one of his. His free hand roamed down between their bodies, light feathery touches sending waves of pleasure through Kayle's body. Going even further, he reached down and grasped the smaller male's hardness, stroking it in time with his thrusts. All Kayle could do was moan as pleasure assaulted his senses. Trunks' lips left his, his mouth moving down to his chest, where his tongue began caressing his hardened nipple, teasing the tight bud with his teeth.

It was too much for the red-head, his seed shooting out to coat his chest and Trunks' hand. As his muscles clenched around Trunks' still pistoning cock, he followed a few seconds later, Kayle's name rolling off his tongue like a chant.

They lay there panting, trying to catch their breath. Finally trunks pulled himself free, making Kayle whimper at the sudden loss. Leaning down to kiss his mate sweetly, he brushed the tangled red hair out of his face.

"We can do it again after the party..." he chuckled, "Or during the party, if we can find a closet."

Kayle laughed, letting the older boy out from between his legs and pants and letting him help him up off of their bed. Looking down at himself with a frown, he sighed.

"I need another shower…" he groused, heading for the bathroom, only to have Trunks follow him, a sly grin on his lips.

"Me too."

Kayle laughed but shook his head. "Fine, but no touching! Your dad's going to be back up here and you know he's going to be pissed at us!" he said, reminding the demi of his very angry father. Trunks groaned, but gave a nod, climbing into the shower without protest.

Kayle got in behind him and they made quick work of getting clean, getting back out in a matter of minutes. He saw that look in Trunks' eyes as he got ready, moving across the room, out of his reach before he could try anything. Trunks stuck his tongue out at him and continued to get ready.

He loved his lavender-haired mate with every fiber of his being. But they were both going a little crazy with how extreme their sex drives were.

Vegeta had said that since neither of them could get pregnant, they would keep mating like crazy until they plateaued, or when they both reached thirty. While Kayle enjoyed his time with his mate, he couldn't help but pale a little at the thought. Their lives would revolve around… sex, for, in his case, about thirteen more years.

Trunks jokingly suggested using the Dragon Balls to make him able to have kids, but Kayle was really considering it. He didn't want to have his body dictate his life like it was now, and truth be told, he wouldn't mind having children, especially if they looked like his Trunks….

He made up his mind, deciding that when they got to the party, he would corner Goku and Langa and see if they would help him get his wish.

 ***End***

…

Galanga tried her best to avoid Bulma as they entered the house, but the older woman snatched her arm, pulling her away from Goku as soon as she came through the door, pulling her up the stairs.

"Come on Bulma! I already have a dress on _and_ I brushed my hair! Give me a break, please?" she wailed, making the others snicker. She turned to glare at her mate, pointing at him.

"Traitor! I'll remember this tonight when you want me to su- !"

"Langa!" Goku exclaimed, blushing red as Pan burst out laughing. Maiz shuddered, shaking his head.

"What is it with her and Kayle? Why can't they just keep your sex lives to themselves!" he groaned. Kayle and Trunks entered the kitchen at this time, and the red-haired Saiyan smirked at his older brother.

"Well, I don't know about Langa, but when you got something good, you wanna brag about it!"

Maiz glared at him, but before he could retort, Goku huffed loudly.

"Me and Langa have great sex too! I think we ended up going at it about six times before we even left the house today! And you wouldn't believe what she did - !"

Pan laughed even harder, covering her blushing face.

"Grandpa! I don't wanna hear this!" she shrieked. He had the decency to blush, but leaned over, telling Trunks apparently what Langa had done, making the lavender haired demi high-five him.

Maiz just shook his head, grabbing Pan's hand and heading for the main room.

"My family is just a bunch of perverts," he whined, hearing Kayle laughing as they went out the door.

…

The party was in full swing by the time Bulma got done dressing her. She huffed as she hobbled down the stairs, the heels on her feet feeling foreign as hell.

"Oh stop being dramatic!" Bulma said, coming down behind her, a wide grin on her face. The brunette glared at her, but it didn't bother her at all.

The girl really did clean up good. She felt her pride swell as they entered the guest hall, most eyes going to the younger girl. It was boosted by the fact that they lingered on her as well, making the blunette smirk.

She saw Goku heading their way, his smile threating to split his face at the sight of his mate. He swooped in and grabbed her, making her laugh as he kissed her hand.

"Bulma, how did you get her talked into letting you dress her up so nice?" he chuckled, making Galanga slap his arm. "I'm not complaining, Langa! You look beautiful..." he murmured, leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

And she did. Bulma smugly patted herself on the back at how the girl looked.

It had been a fight, but the older woman had won in the end.

She wore a cream-colored pencil skirt, with a sky-blue, lace top that accentuated her eyes, and shown off her toned arms, but was let out in the front to show off her bump. Bulma knew had won when Galanga saw herself in the mirror, her eyes widening as she took in her reflection. After that, it was easy for the blunette to manipulate her into doing as she asked.

She styled her hair in a loose plait, adding a few small flowers to it, sneakily that is. This was Galanga after all, and even if she thought Bulma was doing a great job, she would probably draw the line at the flowers, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

It amazed the older woman that she had actually let her put make-up on her as well. It was a lot more than she had worn at her wedding, though, so Bulma had worked her charm to get her way.

The end result was amazing though.

"Look at you! You look beautiful dear!" Olave's voice cut through Bulma's thoughts, pulling Galanga and Goku from their kiss. She made her way over to them, snatching her daughter and hugging her tightly, which surprised her after their fight the night before.

It had to be the hormones.

Galanga broke away from her, smiling slightly.

"You look beautiful, too, Mother." She complimented, making Olave smile. She smoothed her hands down her elegant blue dress, looking as if she was attending a royal ball instead of a semi-casual get together, but that was just how her mother was.

"Oh, I didn't even have time to get ready properly!" she gushed, Galanga restraining from her usual eye roll. Olave smiled to Bulma, waving her over.

"I don't know how you did it, Lady Bulma, but she looks amazing! I couldn't believe it was her!" she exclaimed. Galanga narrowed her eyes.

"It's not that big of difference…" she muttered, but Olave waved her off.

"Dear, I confuse you with your brothers sometimes with the way you dress! It is an amazing feat that you look _female_ , even if it's only for tonight!" she quipped.

Goku heard Galanga snarl and grabbed her around the waist before she could launch herself at her mother. He glared at the older woman, shaking his head as he tried to suppress his anger. He half carried his pissed off wife out of the room, leaving Olave looking surprised. She turned to Bulma, shocked to see an angry look on her face.

"What?"

…

"Let me go! I want to punch that smirk off her damn face!" Galanga shrieked as he pulled her into one of the sitting rooms outside of the hall. He sat her down on the sofa and shut the door behind him, locking it

"You can't punch her, Langa…. She's pregnant and you wouldn't want to hurt your brother or sister." He reasoned, trying to convince himself just as much as her. She looked up at him and he felt his heart break as she started crying. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms, setting her in his lap.

"Don't listen to her, Langa… You're beautiful to me, no matter what you wear," he whispered, holding her.

She gave a watery laugh, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Even though I get mistaken for my brothers?"

He snorted, brushing a few loose strands of her hair aside, making her look up at him.

"If your brothers looked like you, I might have to switch teams," He chuckled, tapping her on the nose with his index finger, making her laugh.

"I just – I don't know why she does stuff like that…." She whispered when she had calmed down. "It's like she goes out of her way to make me miserable!"

Goku sighed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Then why not try what I said? Stay away from her for a while. Tell Bulma, too. She'll keep her away from you when you come over to see her or your brothers." He whispered, tracing her jaw with his fingers. "I know she's your mother, but this is getting ridicules. Has she always been like this?"

Galanga nodded, leaning against his arm.

"Yeah. You just didn't get to see her in full force until we bonded," she chuckled sadly.

"I'll think about your suggestion, Goku…. I know I need to do something, but…. It's bad that I'm thinking of pushing her out of my life, you know?" she whispered, looking up at him, tears in her eyes. "I never thought it would get to this point. I hoped that once I moved out that maybe she would miss me enough to stop doing this, but apparently not."

They sat there a few minutes in silence, just holding one another.

…

"Why did you say something like that to her, Olave? Do you know how long it took me to get her to let me dress her like that? Or how happy she was with how she looked?" Bulma hissed, glaring at her friend. Olave stared blankly for a moment before shaking her head.

"She's fine, dear! She's knows I was just teasing her!" she said, waving it off. Bulma growled, grabbing the pregnant woman's arm and leading her over to a corner of the room, away from the music and talking.

"No, Olave, you're not understanding what I'm saying! You hurt her! I saw it in her face when you said that!" Bulma seethed.

Olave's eyes widened at her tone.

"I didn't say anything that bad to her! I –"

"You told her she looks like a man, Olave! How would you take that?"

Totoma and Vegeta had walked up during this, both men surprised at the Earth woman's tone.

"But she _dresses_ like a man! It's horrible! I was just telling her that I was amazed that she actually came in something other than those shirts she steals from Goku or her training gear!" Olave said, feeling her anger spike.

"You what?"

Both women turned to see two very upset looking men. Vegeta glared at Olave, his expression mirrored on Totoma's face.

"You told _my_ daughter that she – she –"Totoma couldn't even get it out he was so angry. He had seen his daughter come down those stairs. She was beautiful, just like she was every single day.

He scowled at his mate, making her take a step back.

"You told me – No, you promised, Olave, that you would stop this – this bullying of yours!" he thundered, making the guests near them stop and stare. Olave flushed red, glaring at him.

"You're making a scene, Totoma! The Prince –"

"The Prince couldn't care less what he says, shrew!" Vegeta growled. He took Bulma's arm in his, his parting words cutting Olave straight to the bone.

"We Saiyans might be warriors, but we uphold our children above everything! They are to be loved, not treated like dirt underneath your feet!" he seethed, "You don't deserve a child as wonderful and loving as your daughter! She has put up with your tantrums and you cruel remarks far longer than most would! I hope the Gods have _mercy_ on the one you're carrying now and it _never_ has to deal with the _abuse_ Galanga has!"

His shout carried around the room, leaving it in silence as all eyes were on the four of them. Vegeta turned his back on her, pulling Bulma along with him.

Olave turned to Totoma, "Are you just going to stand there and let him-!"

He grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her over to the double doors that led outside.

"Yes, because I fully agree with him!" he hissed, feeling the eyes of his crew upon him. He drew himself up, glaring down at her.

"Prince Vegeta is right! I am sick of the way you treat her, Olave! As of right now, I am ordering you to stay away from my daughter!" he snarled.

Olave glared up at him, "Ordering me? You do remember who the dominant is between us, don't you, Totoma?"

He rose up to his full height, towering over her.

"You might be the dominant one, but I am still your superior officer! You will follow these orders! Do you understand?" he demanded, making her shrink back. When she said nothing, he leaned down, getting in her face.

"Do you understand?"

She nodded, fighting back tears. As soon as he moved back, she took off through the doors, leaving him standing there, feeling like his heart was being ripped in two.

...

Please Review! **(OH! Wanted to let you guys know that I will be moving to AO3! My stories are actually very tamed down on here and I would like to be able to publish them with their full content, sooooo when I get them loaded, I will let you guys know and leave a link on my profile!)**


	6. Note from Me!

Just wanted to let you all know that I _WILL_ be updating soon! I'm in the middle of moving all of my work over to AO3 at the moment, and have added a few of my stories that were a bit too... smutty for this site, lol! You can find me on there under Vegeta_Is_My_Master if you want to take a look at some of my more mature stories, and don't worry about New Life! The latest chapter is almost ready for proofing and then it will be posted! Thanks for reading this and I'll replace it with the new one when it comes up!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Newest Chapter here and I hope you like it! I'm going to be leaving the Note for a bit longer, just incase anyone wants to find my other stories on Archive of Our Own, which I, of course, highly recommend! Lol, gotta endorse myself, ya know?

.

Please review!

.

-I own nothing, except the OCs-

.

.

Galanga had calmed down after a while, and was enjoying just setting with Goku while they were hidden away from the guests.

"You know that Bulma's going to come looking for us soon, right?" he whispered to her, making her groan.

"Can't we just sneak out? I don't want to go back out there, Goku…" she whispered, making him sigh. He didn't want to disappoint Bulma, but he didn't want to force Galanga to do something she didn't want to do, either.

"If you're willing to tell her, then we can go," he said, smiling down at her. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why can't you?"

He cocked a brow, "Because she'll blame me for it!"

Galanga snorted, shaking her head.

"Coward."

"Brat."

She snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Cradle Robber."

"Geezer Chaser."

She burst out laughing, unable to hold back anymore.

"If I'm a geezer chaser, what does that make you?" she asked between giggles. Goku scratched his head, thinking.

"A sexy grandpa?" he tried, making her laugh even harder. "That makes you a sexy grandma too!" he added. She growled playfully, goosing his side, making him give a very unmanly squeal.

"Stop! HA! NO! AHHHK!" he shrieked, flopping around on the sofa until he took them both down.

They ended up sprawled on the floor, with Galanga on top of her, straddling his hips. She giggled as she pushed herself up, looking down at him with a smirk. She wiggled her hips against his, making him grab her around the waist, halting her.

"Are you crazy? Someone could walk in here!" he said, fighting the moan that threatened to escape.

"Of course I'm crazy! But you know you like it," she smirked, grinding her hips against his, making him gasp. His hands gripped her sides, pushing her down onto his hardness.

"Langa…" he moaned, running his hands up underneath her shirt, but she slapped them away, making him growl.

"Ah ah, no dominance! You remember what Mato said!" she cackled, fully enjoying being in control for once.

He growled once more, wanting to punch the squat little man in the face next time he saw him.

He tried to bite back another moan, his mind going foggy as her hips moved in time with the music playing in the guest hall, making him dig his heels into the carpet.

"Langa… do something…please?" he whispered, bucking his hips with hers. She grinned slyly, raising up enough to release his throbbing erection from his tight slacks. He shivered as the cool air hit the fevered skin, watching with hooded eyes as she hitched her skirt up her hips, guiding him into her depths. She bit her lip as he slid inside, whimpering with need.

She sat there, her hot core holding him in its tight grasp, her eyes alight with desire.

"Dammit Langa! Move!" he commanded, making her moan but she still didn't move. She grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head as she leaned over him.

"Shhh…" she whispered, her mouth finding her mark on his neck, sucking gently. He tried to take his hands form her grasp, but she slammed them back down onto the floor, chuckling softly.

"Ah ah, bad Goku…" she whispered, bucking her hips once, drawing a moan from him. "You want me to make you cum?" she teased, licking the shell of his ear.

His eyes widened at her words. He felt his cock twitch within her, making her chuckle once more.

"Aww, poor baby," she purred in his ear. She began curling her hips, staying in time with the echoing sounds of the music that filtered into the room. She raised up, looking down at him as she rode him harder, that sly little smirk still on her lips. His eyes rolled back as a loud moan escaped his lips, making her give a breathy laugh.

Halting her thrusts to a slow grind, she leaned down, taking his lips with hers. His hands tightened into fists, but he held still, enjoying it too much to care.

"Uh-un, Goku," she purred, halting her movements, "I want you to open your eyes…"

He shuddered, desire shocking his system. He looked up at her, watching her blue eyes widen with excitement, her pupils dilating and making her eyes darken. She began riding him roughly, her lashes fluttering and her breath quickening.

He suppressed the chuckle that wanted to burst out of him.

She was a complete pervert, but he wouldn't change her. If anything, it gave him weapon to use on her.

He arched up against her, moaning lowly. Her hands tightened around his and her rhythm falter slightly.

"Uhhh…. Harder," he moaned out, enjoying hearing her breath hitch. She was getting frantic now, her hips spasming against his own. He tilted his head back, exposing his mark to her.

It drew her in like a magnet, her lips assaulting his throat.

Feeling his release edging closer, he bucked his hips up, catching her rhythm.

"Make me cum….." he breathed, causing her to spasm around his cock. Her loud moan echoed through the room, drowning out his own as he orgasmed. Her sharp breaths and frantic moans slowed, her hot breath tickling against his neck.

She let him go and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down against him to kiss her.

He wasn't paying attention, though, and didn't hear the set of keys that jingled outside the door.

Maiz's voice cut through as the door opened, revealing him and Kayle in a heated conversation.

"I swear to the Gods Mother is going to ta- AHHHHHHHHH!" he broke off in a scream, turning his back to his sister and her mate on the floor.

"What in the hell are you two doing!' he screamed. Kayle burst out laughing, turning and heading out of the room. Galanga wanted to melt into the floor.

"What do you think, idiot! Now get out and let us get our clothes back on!" she shrieked. Maiz didn't need to be told twice, skidding out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Galanga groaned, laying back down on Goku's chest.

"I will never be able to look either of them in the eye again after this!" she whined. Goku snorted, running his hands down her back, cupping her backside.

"Told you someone would come looking for us," he said. She raised up, punching him in the stomach as she stood, making him yelp.

"What was that for!" he pouted, getting up as well. She tossed him a box of tissues that was on one of the tables, shaking her head.

"Just get cleaned up, "she chuckled, straightening her clothes.

…

Kayle caught them as soon as they came out of the room, grabbing them both by the arm and dragging them down the long hallway into the main house. Trunks was waiting for them in the kitchen, smiling when his mate dragged them through the door.

"What are you up to, Kayle?" he asked, making the younger Saiyan blush.

He paid him no mind, letting go of his captives and turning to Goku, taking a deep breath.

"Do you think it would be possible for the Dragon Balls to make me be able to get - get pregnant?" he whispered, making Trunks gasp. Goku's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at Kayle.

"What did you say?" he inquired, not sure he heard him right. Kayle blushed lightly, staring up at him resolutely.

"I said, do you think that we could us the Dragon Balls to make it possible for me to get pregnant."

Galanga snorted, causing him and Trunks to glare her way. She held up her hands, still laughing.

"N-not l-laughing at y-you… Just – Just pictured K-Kayle p-pregnant!" she held onto the kitchen counter as she laughed. Trunks' lip twitched as he glanced over at his mate, his eyes gleaming.

"It would be kinda funny…" he muttered, making the smaller Saiyan growl at him. "But you would be adorable."

Goku glared at both of them, clearing his throat and making them stop. Clapping a hand on Kayle's shoulder, he got the younger boy to look up at him.

"Shenron is pretty powerful, so I don't see why he wouldn't be able to grant that for you."

"So you think it would be possible?" Kayle whispered, looking up at his brother-in-law, hope shining in his eyes. Goku scratched his head in thought.

"I don't see why not… "He said. He looked down at Kayle, shrugging his shoulders.

"We can try, I guess. All he can do is say no."

Kayle launched himself at him, hugging him around the neck. The smaller Saiyan was so happy that he couldn't stop the flow of tears that came from his eyes.

"Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me!" he exclaimed, making Goku chuckle. He let go of him, turning and grabbing his sister in a hug as well. Galanga held his shoulder, looking down at him when he let go, her face serious.

"Are you really sure about this? Being pregnant sucks, Kayle. You get sick and you hurt…. There's days I don't even want to get out of bed, and I'm only around five months! Once it happens, you can't take it back, so you had better be sure." She said, her eyes full of concern.

Kayle nodded, tears in his eyes.

"You know I wouldn't jump into something like this without thinking it through, Langa…. I want kids, and so does Trunks. If we can – If this works, it will give us the children we want and – and "he blushed, dropping his head, "It will help calm our sex drives down…" he whispered, embarrassed. He waited for her laughter, but she surprised him by pulling him into another tight hug.

"You poor thing…. I hadn't even thought about that! I bet it's crazy, huh?" she asked, holding him back, shocking him when he saw tears in her eyes. He brushed them away, shaking his head.

"Sis…?"

Goku chuckled softly, getting the younger Saiyan to look way his way.

"It's the hormones. I'd take advantage of it while you can; she'll be angry next and you don't want no part of that," he laughed. Galanga flipped him off before hugging her brother again, kissing him on the head.

"Trunks, see if you can get the radar and we'll try to get together this weekend and find them," Goku said, wrapping his arm around his wife when he brother handed her over to him. She buried her face in his shirt, making Goku smile sheepishly at the other two, who were looking at her in shock.

"I'm taking her home…. If Bulma asks, tell her that Galanga was upset over what happened with Olave earlier," he told them. Kayle glared, nodding at Goku. He was still pissed off at what their mother had done.

"Will do. I'll call you later and we'll set up a time to go Dragon ball hunting," Trunks said. Gou nodded, touching his fingers to his head, smiling at them before he disappeared with Galanga, leaving the two alone in the kitchen.

Kayle turned to his mate, frowning slightly.

"If I get like that, I expect you to be just as nice to me as he is to Langa," he said, arching a brow. Trunks leaned over and kissed him on the tip of the nose, making him blush.

"It will be my pleasure,' he murmured, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs for some alone time.

…

The party had worked its way out to the pool by the time the evening sun hung in the sky, its rays scorching hot. Most of the party goers had, by this time, shed their party clothes for swimming gear that Bulma had provided, and were lounging in the cool waters of the pool.

Except for one.

Kugo eyed her human prey from a spot near the back of the house, her well-toned body hidden by the shadow cast by the low hanging sun.

He was kind of puny, but she was sure she could fatten him up once they mated. He already seemed strong for being part of such a weak race, so there was not much to improve on there.

Besides, she was the only one that needed to be strong in their bond.

Still in her training uniform, her large frame crept slowly to where he was lounging next to the pool, her onyx eyes staring appreciatively at his body. He would really make a fine mate for her.

She knew she wasn't beautiful. Her body was muscular and large, surpassing most of the males in their company in size, as well as height. Neither did she put stock in the means most females used to get their potential mates. A large, thick unibrow framed her eyes, which where hardened due to years of rejection and learning to not care. Her black hair was tied back in a leather thong, knotted and twisted. It was actually very beautiful when she took care of it, but she saw no use in it. It's not like any of the males she had ever pursued cared for it.

On her broad jaw line was a shadow of stubble that she would normally try to manage, but it just seemed unimportant to her. It didn't matter, anyways. It was brute strength that won mates, not feminine charm.

Or, that was what she kept telling herself.

Her shadow fell across his tanned body, making him push his glasses up and look at her.

Before yelping and falling out of the lounge chair.

"Are you mated?" she barked, her voice surprisingly feminine.

Yamcha looked up at her, his face going red.

"N-n-no…. Why?" he squeaked, crab-walking backwards away from her. She reached down and grabbed him by the nape of his neck, holding him up.

"I need a mate." She told him simply, cocking a brow, er- half of her brow, anyways.

Yamcha started trying to get loose, looking around for someone to help him.

"Uhhh – I - HELP!" he finally gave up, not caring how weak he looked. One of the Saiyan officers that was standing near them laughed raucously.

"Well look here boys! Kugo's found her a new victim!" he shouted, making the others look their way.

Kugo's face flushed red.

She sat Yamcha down, keeping a firm grasp on his shoulder before he could run.

"Would – I mean, do you think that we could –"she stuttered, making Yamcha blush.

They had an audience now, as the other Saiyan officers gathered around, jeering at her.

"You had better watch it, human! I heard she's got a bigger dick than most of the men on the ship!" one of them called out, making her drop her hand. Yamcha felt his face burn as a mix of humiliation and anger shot through him.

"Fuck, I'd take a dick over having to hit that any day!" another yelled, making the rest break out in laughter.

Kugo glared around at them before turning and walking off, her head held high as they continued to laugh at her retreat.

Yamcha felt his anger spiking, and with his fists clenched at his side, he turned to the one that had started the taunting, glaring at him.

"You're a big man, huh, talking like that to a woman! Somebody needs to teach you how to respect other people!" Yamcha snarled. He didn't know why it was making him so mad, but he felt like punching him right in his smug face.

The officer barked out a laugh.

"Oh really, human? And who's going to stop me? You?" he sneered, the others egging him on.

"No, but I will."

They all turned to see Vegeta standing there, glaring at them, his hands crossed over his chest, with Bulma at his side. He walked slowly towards them, the men backing away as he got closer. He stood next to Yamcha, eyeing all of them.

"That is no way to treat a fellow officer, especially a female officer," he said, a look of disgust on his face.

"But Your Majesty! She -!"

Vegeta walked over, grabbing the officer that had spoken, the same one that had gotten it started, by the throat, cutting off his words as he squeezed his windpipe closed.

"She's a female! She does not deserve that kind of disrespect! Even after all of the things you were saying to her, she never once said anything back to you, never threatened you! Does it make you feel good knowing that you hurt her? Does it make you feel like a man? DOES IT?" He shouted, shaking the man by his throat, making him choke. Bulma stepped up and laid a hand on his shoulder, getting him to loosen his grip. With a disgusted growl, he threw the man to the ground, giving the others a death glare as he writhed on the pool tiles.

"I will be discussing this with Totoma… I have never been this ashamed of my own kind! I want all of you out of here! NOW! I don't want to see you back here until I discuss your punishment with Totoma!" he bellowed, making all of them turn tail and run.

He watched them leave out the back gate before turning to Yamcha, his scowl softening.

"It would do you well to learn not to judge someone by there appearance, Scarhead," he snapped, "Don't think I didn't see how you treated her as well."

He turned on his heel before Yamcha could reply, leaving him and Bulma standing there. The blunette looked at him with something akin to pity mixed with anger.

"You never learn, do you?" she whispered before following her husband, leaving the former bandit there alone, guilt ridden and his conscience aching.

..

Olave paced her bedroom floor, her anger wanting someone to lash out at.

How could they all have treated her that way? Galanga knew she was teasing her!

She sat down primly at her dressing table, taking down her hair and running her brush through it.

She thought back to what Prince Vegeta had said to her, that she abused her daughter… it made her face burn with shame at the thought of everyone hearing him, all of them looking at her, judging her, over something they knew nothing about! This was just how she and Galanga interacted! It wasn't abuse!

She slammed the brush down, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

What made her the maddest was Totoma calling rank on her. Oh, that one had hurt so badly. She wanted to use her dominance to call him out, but she couldn't. It went against protocol and she wasn't about to be court marshalled because of her idiotic mate.

She needed to talk to her daughter, to make her tell them that it was fine. She hated feeling like this, hated for others to think of her like this!

With a heavy sigh, she got up to change, for once leaving her clothes on the floor as she climbed into bed.

It was going to be a long night.

.

So! What do you think? Please review! :D :D


	8. Chapter 7

THought I'd give you guys a longer chapter! Please review if you can!

.

-I own nothing except the OCs-

.

.

Langa decided that today would be a Naked Day.

She didn't name it that, mind you, Goku did, but she liked it. It was Sunday and neither of them had anything to do other than lay around the house.

And she really didn't feel like putting clothes on.

After showering, she made her way to the kitchen, getting their breakfast started in nothing but her actual apron. The pink one was reserved for weekdays, so she donned her white, normal looking one and set to cooking.

Goku joined her right as it finished cooking, making her roll her eyes.

Eyeing her across the table with a sly smirk, he watched her take her apron off and set down, chuckling softly.

"We can't have Naked Day, Langa…" he began, smiling when she groaned.

"Why not? I don't want to do anything today!"

He filled his plate, trying not to laugh as she crossed her arms, slumping down into her chair.

"Because we need to go and talk to Bulma about finding you another doctor. We never got a chance last night, so we need to go today." He told her before digging in. She groaned, getting up and heading for their bedroom to get ready.

"You better leave me some food or so help me I'll make you eat salad for the rest of the week!" she yelled at him, hearing him laugh in reply.

She searched her closet, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt. Taking the first thing she came across out of her underwear drawer, she slipped them on, but as she went to put her pants on, her mother's words came to her mind, making her pause.

Holding the worn, soft material in her hands, she laid them back down on the bed slowly.

So she looked like her brothers, huh?

…

Goku was sneaking a few more pieces of bacon as she came back into the kitchen. He turned, mouth stuffed with food, only to choke when he saw her.

"Goku!"

She dashed over and beat him on the back until his airway was cleared. He wiped his face, looking her up and down.

She was wearing a light pink maternity shirt that Bulma had thrust upon her when she found out she was pregnant. At the time, Galanga had thought nothing of it, tossing the bag of clothes into her closet, but now –

Now she wanted to show her mother that she was able to look like a woman, even went it wasn't a special occasion.

She had paired it with an ankle- length tan skirt and brown boots. Her hair was pinned up in a loose bun, with tendrils hanging down around her face.

Goku watched as she walked over, setting down to eat her breakfast. He didn't want to say anything, because he knew that was … sensitive about the way she dressed, but…

"You look beautiful in that."

She eyed him curiously, "Don't I look beautiful to you every day?"

He nodded, not knowing what he had just got himself into.

"Of course you do. But I like when you dress like this too. It's a nice change."

"So…. You want me to change the way I dress?"

He shook his head in confusion.

"No! You just look really pretty! You are pretty even when you wear my clothes, but you – I –"

Galanga broke down in giggles, waving her hands to make him stop.

"I know…. Just – just wanted to mess with you a little," she laughed, making him pout. "And thank you for the compliment." She said, smiling at him sweetly.

Goku just nodded, still a little confused.

He really didn't understand women.

…

Maiz wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

He had went over to Pan's house to meet her grandfather before their bonding ceremony that night, as she had wanted to wait until he returned from his trip before they completed their bond. And Maiz had met him… and his odd pink friend, Buu.

And things had went alright for a while.

Right up until Hercule found out that he and Pan were bonding that night.

"She's just a child, Videl!" he ranted. Maiz sat back, silent as his future mother-in-law argued with her father.

"She's sixteen, Dad! Gohan and I were only a year or two older than her when we got married!" she snapped back at him. Hercule glared over at Maiz, who met his stare calmly.

"It's your fault! I know how you Saiyans are!" he growled, making Maiz raise a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Your nothing but dirty tricksters! You might have tricked Videl and Pan, but I won't fall for your –"

"Dad!"

Videl glared at him. Behind her, Gohan eyes were narrowed, his hand on her shoulder. Pan had her face in her hands, crying quietly.

Maiz felt his anger boil over at the sound, getting up slowly from his seat. He took Pan's hand, pulling her to her feet gently, holding her to him as she cried.

"I didn't trick her. I love her more than anything in this entire world, and I refuse to set here and let you hurt her. You don't like me? Fine. I'm not upset by it. But don't you dare make her feel bad. I don't care if you are her grandfather, I'm giving you one warning and that's it. Make her cry again and no one will stop me from ripping you apart," he growled, making the man pale.

Before anyone else could say anything else, Buu came out of the kitchen, a large slice of cake in his hand. He looked around at all of them, tilting his pink head to the side, gazing at them inquisitively.

"Why you mad?" he asked Maiz, setting down next to Hercule, his bulking form taking up most of the couch. Maiz kissed the top of Pan's head, rubbing her back.

"Because he made Pan cry," he said nodding at Hercule, who had the decency to blush. Buu inhaled his cake, smacking his lips as he looked down at his friend.

"Mr. Satan make Panny cry?" he asked, looking over at Pan, his eyes narrowing slightly. Hercule jumped to his feet, holding his hands up.

"I-It's not w-what you think, B-Buu! Really! I j-just don't l-like him!" he said, pointing to Maiz. Buu looked up at the Saiyan, tilting his head.

"Why you no like Maizy? Maizy nice! He nice to Panny!" Buu said, looking over at hi friend and caretaker in confusion. Hercule shook his head, but Buu continued.

"And Panny like him! Gohan like him! And Videl like him! He not mean man!" Buu said, matter-of-factly. Hercule's shoulders sagged, and he looked at his feet, unable to meet any of their eyes.

Pan looked up, sniffling, with a smile on her face.

"Your right, Buu… He's not a mean man. I think Grandpa just feels like he's losing me, is all." She said, letting go of Maiz to walk over to her grandfather. She stood before him with her arms crossed, shaking her head.

"You're not, you know… I'm not moving far away or never coming to see you again. I'm just…. I grew up, Gramps. You have to accept that. And Maiz, as well. I love him and I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with him, so you had better get used to the idea," she said, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

Hercule grabbed her and hugged her, crying. Videl just rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. She loved her dad, but he was an idiot.

"I-I'm sorry a-about what I said about you t-two, "he stammered, letting go of Pan. Gohan shrugged.

"Its fine, I guess. I know you love Pan and well…. I kind of went off when they first got together, so I know where you're coming from." He told him, sheepishly. Hercule looked up at Maiz, who quietly glared at him.

"Like I said, I don't care what you think of me. I know how I feel about your granddaughter, and to me, she's all that matters. But," his face softened a little, making Hercule look a little hopeful," I forgive you, if only because it would make her happy."

Hercule gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you… I – I know I don't really deserve it, but thank you none the less," he said. He looked at Pan, smiling brightly, clasping his hands together.

"So! What times the wedding?"

Maiz sighed, setting back down.

This was going to be another argument. He just knew it.

…

Galanga poked her head into Bulma's lab, hoping to find the blunette in there. She lucked up this time, spotting her at the back of the room, crouched over a keyboard that was connected to a large…. Thing.

She had no idea what it was, really.

She knocked on the door loudly, getting the older woman to look up at her.

"Langa!" she called, flipping a switch on the machine and turning it off. She walked over to the door, grabbing the girl by her arm and pulling her into the room. Pushing her into a chair in front of her desk.

"Where did you go last night?" she griped, "I went to tell everyone the news about your pregnancy and you two were gone!"

Galanga sighed, looking up at her.

"I'm sorry, Bulma... I just – after Mother and I got into it, I really didn't feel like staying. I made Goku take me home after that."

Bulma's glare softened, and she reached over, taking the girls hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry she did that. It made me so mad! Why does she do stuff like that?"

Galanga shook her head, tears filling her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"I don't know… It's been like that since I was a child. I just wish she would realize that I'm getting sick of it… Goku said that I should – that I should stay away from her for a while, let her think about the way she's been treating me…" she looked up at Bulma, who nodded.

"I'd say do it. If anything, it will teach her that you won't put up with that kind of treatment form her anymore."

Galanga pulled her hand away, leaning back in her chair, letting Bulma really see her for the first time.

"Langa..? You're wearing the maternity clothes I bought you!" she gushed, getting up and walking around the desk, pulling the girl to her feet, spinning her around. Galanga rolled her eyes, but smiled, letting the blue-haired woman look her over.

"Yeah…. Kinda felt like proving Mother wrong," she chuckled. Bulma gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't listen to her, hon. I don't know what her damage is, but never listen to what she says. You're beautiful, even with Goku's sweats on."

Galanga laughed, setting back down.

"Funnily enough, he said the same thing this morning."

Bulma chuckled. "Smart man. So, what were you needing?"

"Well, Goku wants me to switch doctors, seeing as how Mato went straight to Mother….. He wanted to know who you saw when you had Trunks." Galanga asked.

Bulma grinned widely.

"I saw myself, technically. I pretty much ran the whole thing, even during the labor," she chuckled.

"Would you want me to be your physician?" she asked, looking hopeful. Galanga quietly chuckled at the image of Bulma screaming orders as she was about to give birth.

"Sure! I know you would keep my secrets, and it would definitely make Goku feel more at ease." she told the blunette. "And I know you will stand up to Mother where Mato wouldn't." she added with a smirk.

…

Goku knocked softly on Trunks and Kayle's door, hoping the lavender hair boy was in. He had worked out a time for them to hunt the dragon Balls and wanted to go over it with him before the weekend.

He heard a muffled shout and pressed his ear to the door, listening.

There was a loud noise, like someone getting hit, followed by a loud cry. Hesitating, he didn't know what to do. He became all the more worried as he heard similar sounds, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he tried to decide.

One more shout and he pinpointed their energy and IT's to them

…

"So what do you know about her?" Bulma asked, settling back in her chair. Galanga sighed, leaning back as well.

"Well, Kugo is….. She's –"Galanga started, only to stop and scratch her head. "She's a good fighter, and if you need her, she'll have your back. She doesn't like people that much, mostly stays to herself. She's a few years older than me, but we used to train together back before we came to Earth. I helped her a few times take care of some guys that were talking shit about her," she growled, glaring down at the desk in front of her, "but other than that, there really isn't much else I can tell you. Why are you so interested in her anyways?" she asked, cocking a brow.

Bulma sighed, "A bunch of soldiers were talking horribly to her yesterday during the party. Apparently she likes Yamcha and asked him if he wanted to be her mate," she chuckled, making Galanga grin.

"Yeah, Kugo's assertive like that. If she sees something she wants, she goes for it."

"Well, Yamcha kinda freaked out," the blunette said, rolling her eyes, "And the others that were there started on her. Vegeta went off on them. He's going to go to your father about punishing them for it."

Galanga snorted, "Then good luck to him. I love Father, but he's never stood up for her. I've went to him over it and so have my brothers. Hell, even _Mother_ tried to get him to do something about it! Father is a good man, but he sees it as bonding amongst the soldiers." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I just – I want to help her…" Bulma said in a small voice, making Galanga smile at her.

"She deserves it. But just be warned, Kugo doesn't really see any reason in dressing up, or even cleaning up. She's got me beat on that," she snickered. "She's a fighter, and it shows in everything she does. If you _can_ talk her into letting you make her over, she'll knock Yamcha off his feet. Once you get past everything, Kugo's really pretty. Maiz said that when they were younger, she was one of the prettiest girls he knew. But… She was like me and loved fighting and that kind of scared some of the males on the ship… They get freaked out when there is a strong female; it means it's highly likely that they will be the dominant in a bonding." She explained, shaking her head. "It was what made Kugo stop trying, I think. I know where she coming form, anyways…"

"Do you think that she -?"

Bulma was cut off by a loud, high-pitched scream that echoed through the house. Galanga's eyes widened.

"That sounded like Goku…"

…

Vegeta had been trying to find Bulma when he heard Kakarott's high-pitched scream. He ran up the stairs to the west wing, taking them two at a time, when he ran straight into the idiot, who was trying to run down them. He grabbed Vegeta by the shoulders, looking like a shell-shocked soldier.

"'Geta I –! "

"What is it?"

"Trunks was – he -!" the taller Saiyan, sat down on the steps, his head going to his hands.

"I didn't even know people _did_ stuff like that!" he mumbled to himself. Vegeta glared down at him, shaking him slightly

"Did stuff like what?"

He looked up at him, his eyes wide.

"Trunks and – and Kayle….. They – they …"

Vegeta burst out laughing, realizing finally what had happened.

"You walked in on them, didn't you?"

Goku nodded. Vegeta sat next to him on the step, watching his ex-rival's face.

"'Geta…. How – why would you w-want someone to h-hit you during s-sex?" he stuttered out, making the other man's eyes widen. He hadn't heard of them doing this one yet.

"Well…." He broke off, not sure how to explain it. "Some – some people just like that kind of attention…. What did you catch them doing, exactly?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Goku looked even more confused.

"Trunks had him – well, Kayle was wearing a pink dress and –"

Vegeta snorted, hanging his head as he laughed.

"And Trunks had him laying over his lap and was – was –"

Vegeta stopped him, afraid the poor man was going to have an aneurism if he tried to say anymore.

"It's – it's pretty normal as far as kinks go, Kakarott," he laughed, "Maybe not the dress, but the rest is…" he eyed him, smirking. "Have you and Galanga done anything like that?"

Goku flushed bright red, hiding his face.

"Vegeta!"

"What?" the smaller Saiyan smirked, "There's nothing wrong with it! Even the woman and I have tried it! We -!"

Goku stood up, plugging his ears and trying to do down the steps to get away from him.

"NO! No, I don't want to know that about Bulma! She's like my sister, Vegeta!" he called back, looking over his shoulder to find the other man in pursuit.

"Come on, Kakarott! You're not telling me that you and your mate haven't –"

"Haven't what?" An annoyed voice said behind them. They both turned to se Bulma and Galanga glaring at them. Goku covered his mouth, his eyes wide.

"What did you hear?" he asked his wife, who gave him a smile.

"Nothing bad from you, sweetie," she turned to glare at Vegeta, though, "But Vegeta hear just keeps digging himself deeper and deeper, doesn't he, Bulma?" she asked, looking over at the other woman.

Bulma nodded, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes he does."

Vegeta chuckled nervously, moving around Goku so he had a clear get away.

"I was just joking with him….." he tried, but Bulma stepped out of the room, making him turn and bolt down the stairs.

"I'm not afraid of you! I just have other things to do then to stand here and argue!" he snarled back at her, making her laugh. She looked to Galanga, rolling her eyes.

"He's just a big old scaredy-cat sometimes," she chuckled. She looked at Goku, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Sorry you had to see the pervs in action. I think that's almost everyone in the family now," she laughed, "You have to be really careful when you go to their rooms, or else you end up getting a show."

Goku blushed again, clenching his eyes shut, trying to wipe the scene from his mind. Galanga chuckled as she took his arm, leading him down the stairs.

"Come on, we'll go home and hopefully I can find a way to make you feel better," she whispered to him, winking at Bulma as they left.

The blunette just shook her head, heading down after them to see if she could find a certain Saiyan that really needed her help.

…

Vegeta meanwhile had went to see Totoma. He still needed to tell him about the soldiers form the night before, and it gave him an excuse to get away from his blue-haired demon.

He knocked smartly on Totoma's office door, opening it at his call.

"My Prince! What can I do for you this day?" Totoma exclaimed, standing up as he entered the room. Vegeta sat down in front of his desk, waiting until the older man settled before he spoke.

"I have a list of soldiers I want punished."

Totoma's eyes widened as Vegeta handed it over, his eyes scanning the paper. Theses where some of his best warriors!

"May I ask what they have done, My Lord?" he asked tentatively. Vegeta glared at him.

"They verbally attacked a fellow officer in my presence. I want disciplinary actions taken against them for it."

Totoma grew serious. Attacking a fellow officer was a very high offence. Your fellow fighters were your family.

"Who was attacked?"

"A female officer, named Kugo. She appeared at our home during the party, only to be attacked by the others."

"Oh. Well, I think there has been a misunderstanding…. I have never had a complaint from Kugo herself, and the soldiers assure me that it's just a bit of teasing."

"Are you kidding me?" Vegeta asked, staring incredulously at the older man.

Totoma seemed confused, not understanding why their Prince was getting so upset.

"No, My Prince….. Kugo has never come to me with a grievance about how the other soldiers treat her, so I've never had a reason to do anything about it. You know how warriors can be, me liege…. It's all in good fun, after all!" he said, smiling slightly.

Vegeta felt his eye twitch.

"You will call all of them here and since you can't seem to discipline them, I will." He growled out, making Totoma pale.

"Y-Yes, My P-Prince..."

The smaller Saiyan watched as Totoma got up and ran over to his door, calling out to one of the guards and giving him the list of soldiers to have set to his office. With that done, he came back over and sat down, in shock.

"Totoma," Vegeta began, looking over at the man with a slight glare, "You're too soft sometimes. What these soldiers did was despicable. I know the difference between good fun and being down right cruel!" His fist smashed against the wood of the desk, making it creak. "Surely you must know that?"

Totoma shook his head, sighing deeply.

"My Prince, I have asked Kugo myself if she wanted them punished, but she has always refused. I do not know if it is because she isn't that offended by it, or worries about retribution, but –"

Vegeta snarled, standing up from his chair.

"Retribution? I don't think so! I will have these bastards monitored 24/7 if they think they're going to catch her out and attack her!"

Before he could add anything, there was knock at the door. Totoma called for them to enter, and the door opened, revealing every man and woman from the party. They all paled as they saw the Prince, making him smirk cruelly.

One of the women boldly stepped forward, looking at him under her lashes, her lips pouted.

"Your Highness? Surely this isn't over Kugo? She –"

Vegeta growled at her, making her step back with a squeak.

"Shut your mouth before I rip those curdled pieces of flesh you call lips off!" he screamed, making her burst into sobs. He sneered at her, shaking his head.

"It seems that your superior officer is too soft to punish any of you," he began, ignoring the shocked gasp from Totoma, "So I decided that I would be the one to do it."

He grinned at them evilly, watching in satisfaction as all of them looked scared out of their minds.

This was going to be fun….

…

Bulma saw her through the windows looking into the training room, gasping slightly. The woman was tough, that was certain. She was pummeling a large sandbag to the point that Bulma could watch the stiches give way. Once it was destroyed, she moved to another, setting back into punching it. Bulma moved through the doors, clearing her throat loudly to get her attention.

Kugo stiffened, her arms coming to her sides. She turned to look at Bulma, who smiled brightly at her.

"Kugo?" she asked, stepping forward.

When the other nodded, she stuck her hand out to her.

"I'm Bulma, Vegeta's mate!" she said. Kugo eyed her hand a moment before taking it, almost crushing it in her grasp, making Bulma's eyes cross in pain.

"Wow..." she muttered, trying to shake some of the feeling back into her extremity.

"What do you want?" Kugo asked, turning back to the sandbag. Bulma reached out, stopping her before she could start punching it again.

"Listen… I saw what happened to you last night…"

Kugo snorted, shaking her hand off.

"And? It's a common occurrence, one that I'm used to."

Bulma felt her eyes prick with tears.

"I want to help you! I can give you a make-over and can show you what kind of clothes you need for your body-type and -!"

Kugo froze, slowly turning to look at her.

"Why? Why do you want to help me? You don't know me. I've met you once when we first came to Earth." She asked suspiciously. "Are you trying to add to what they did to me last night?"

Bulma shook her head, glaring.

"NO! I just – I _want_ to help you, Kugo… I know I can if you just give me a chance!" she pleaded. Kugo seemed to calm down, giving her hope.

"If it helps, Galanga can tell you that I'm telling the truth. She said you were a really great person and –"

"Galanga is too nice for her own good." Kugo interrupted roughly, but she had a small smile on her lips.

Bulma tried once more.

"Please? Please let me try? If you don't like it, I'll shut up and leave you alone, I swear! But if you do… well… How about going on a blind date, of sorts?" she asked, grinning slyly.

"What's a blind date?"

Bulma giggled, "Nothing you have to worry about right now! Only if you like what I do!"

Kugo grunted, shrugging her shoulders. If the human wanted to waste her time then who was she to stop her? It's not like she had anything better to do.

Bulma squealed, clapping her hands together. She grabbed the larger woman's arm, pulling her out of the training room.

"Come on! We have much to do!"

…

After Bulma took her over to Capsule Corp. and shooed her into the shower, she sat down on the bed, taking her phone out of her pocket and called Yamcha.

He picked up after the third ring, his sleep-dulled voice yawning out a hello.

"Why are you still in bed?" Bulma snapped, hearing the phone drop on his end. She snickered as he fumbled with it, cursing under his breath.

"Because Puar was sick last night and I sat up with her…" was his response before he yawned once more. "What'd ya want?"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled softly. He really was a sweet guy.

"Listen, I need you to come over here, in say, about four hours," she said, glancing at her watch. She heard his sigh on his end.

"What for? I really didn't want to –"

"I don't care! I want you over here in four hours! And dress nice! I don't want you coming in here in sweats or anything like that, okay?" she snapped. He was silent for a moment before he muttered a few expletives.

"Fine! I'll be there..." he growled, "But it had better be a good reason, Bulma! I mean it! I just wanted to catch up on my sleep and –"

"Oh, you can sleep later! This is important!" she said, "I'll see you in a bit!" she ended the call before he could gripe anymore. She heard the shower still running and couldn't help but grin. Yamcha wouldn't know what hit him by the time she was done.

She dialed another number, wanting their night to be amazing.

…

Bulma eyed her human canvas with a critical eye.

The woman was quite pretty, once you got past the excess hair and general unkemptness of her appearance. She had a rather handsome, renaissance look about her, like the women in old paintings had. Her hair was a nightmare, though. It took her half an hour to get it combed out, then she cut it, leaving it shoulder-length. It framed her face nicely, smoothing out the cut of her jaw line.

Then came the waxing.

Bulma could confidently say she looked fear in the eye and laughed in its face after that experience.

Kugo had been furious when she pulled the first strip off from her leg, but Bulma stood her ground, eventually cowing the larger woman into letting her finish.

She couldn't help but smile at her efforts. The woman stood before her in a dark blue maxi dress, matching flats, and a simple silver necklace that rested just above her cleavage. She knew Yamcha; his eyes would automatically be drawn there, and the necklace would just help get his attention faster.

Kugo looked down at herself, frowning.

"Why does this matter? All males are just alike and –"

Bulma chuckled, pushing her down into the chair once more, gathering her make-up.

"Let me finish and you will see why it matters, hon! I know this guy and he is going to love how you look!" she enthused.

A light application later and she pulled the woman over to a full-length mirror, her eyes covered by the brunette's hands.

"Look."

Kugo gasped, her hands going to her face, a slight shake to them.

She looked ladylike. She looked… attractive ….

She felt her eyes sting and blinked away the tears that threatened to take over. She tentatively twirled around, amazed at how the dress made her shape more feminine.

Bulma grinned, stepping up beside her.

"You're a fighter, Kugo, so you need clothes that compliment your body." She said, her fingers smoothing over the fabric at her side.

"Can – can you -?"

"I'll take you out after your date and we'll get some stuff. That way, you'll have an idea of what to buy from now on, alright?" she smiled up at her.

Kugo grabbed her in a spine-crushing hug, making her gasp for breath.

"You don't know what you done for me…" the warrior whispered, letting her go, her dark eyes sparkling with tears.

Bulma coughed, getting air back in her lungs and smiled.

"It was my pleasure! Now, let's go get your man!"

…

He rang the doorbell, black dress shoes tapping on the stoop as he waited for someone to answer the door. His white button-down shirt and gray slacks seemed to be wilting in the heat of the afternoon sun, as well as his perfectly gelled hair.

The door was pulled open to revel a disgruntled Vegeta, who glared at him.

"What do you want, Scarhead?"

Yamcha growled softly, but bit his tongue. His cheeks flushed as Vegeta's nickname reminded him of what happened at Bulma's party, bringing the ….. really forward female solider to his mind.

"Bulma called and wanted me to come over, so take it up with her!" he retorted. Vegeta snorted, moving aside and letting him step into the cool entrance.

He followed the Saiyan warrior into the sitting room, where he pointed to the couch.

"Sit. The woman will be out in a minute. And don't be snooping around!" he added, glaring.

Yamcha sent one back, but nodded, settling down on the plush sofa.

After Vegeta walked out of the room, Yamcha let his mind wander, wondering what in the hell Bulma wanted. He hated when she needed him to do anything. She never asked, just demanded it of him.

And Kami forbid he said no!

Then it was threats of Vegeta making him.

He wasn't scared of the pumped op idiot, he just didn't feel like getting in to it with him, was all.

Pulling at his tie, he wondered why she told him to dress nice as well. He sighed, leaning back against the couch, crossing his legs at the ankles out in front of him.

She had better damn well -

"You?!"

He looked up, seeing a very pretty, very fit, woman standing in the doorway, looking at him nervously.

He smiled suavely, getting up off of the couch and making his way over to her. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen her before. She was just an inch or so taller than him, with dark, onyx eyes that –

He tilted his head, looking at her harder, trying to place her.

Bulma chose that moment to step out from behind her, smirking up at him.

"Yamcha, I'd like you to meet Kugo." She said, making his eyes widen.

It was her, the woman from the party that all those guys were harassing. She was blushing like crazy, her eyes on the floor after Bulma introduced her, and for some reason, he felt compelled to –

He reached out and tilted her face up, smiling at her.

"You look beautiful," he whispered before he could stop himself.

She looked at him in shock, glancing over at Bulma, who gave her a thumbs up.

"T-thank you…"

Bulma cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"I made reservations for you two at _La Estrella_ ," she told them, making Yamcha's eye's bulge. "Only thing you have to worry about is the tip." She glanced at her watch, taking them both by the arm and leading them to the door, just as a black town car pulled through the gates.

"Here's your ride! You two have fun, and don't do nothing I wouldn't do!" she said, winking at Kugo, who blushed crimson. Yamcha just shook his head, snorting.

As the car pulled up to the drive, he opened her door for her, letting her in, before going over to his side. Bulma sent him a grin, but gave him a hard stare.

"Don't fuck this up, Yamcha." She warned him before turning and heading back into the house. He paled at little at the threat, adjusting his tie as he got into the car, still unable to believe his luck when he looked at his date. She gave him a shy smile, smoothing out her dress as she sat next to him.

"I-I'm sorry if B-Bulma forced you into this," she said, her freshly manicured nails tapping against her thigh nervously. He was so absorbed in looking at her that it took a moment for her words to register with him. He blinked owlishly, shaking his head.

"No! I-It's fine! I wasn't doing anything, anyways…. Just setting at home." He grinned sheepishly at her. She grinned back, relaxing a little.

"I was training when she came and got me…. I – Its usually how I spend my days when we're here on Earth." She said.

"What do you do when you're out in space?" Yamcha asked, honestly curious.

"Well, I patrol, mostly. We usually set up at one of the docking bays that we have contracts with and then we patrol. Sometimes we get contracted to bring in criminals as well. Sometimes it can be just helping certain planets out by assisting them in a rebuild after a war or natural disaster… I really like that part of the job," she smiled shyly at him, "Totoma has given us a better reason to use our strength other than ruling over those weaker than us. It's very rewarding to be able to help build homes for those that need it…"

She trailed off, her face flushing slightly.

Yamcha gaped at her. He knew Bulma said that Totoma was trying to give the Saiyans a better name, but he didn't know that they were doing things like this.

"That's – that's amazing!" he told her, making her look up at him with a smile. "You're better than me, then. I mean, I try to donate money when I can but, I'm a little lazy on the whole volunteering end." He chuckled, making her give a tinkling laugh that had his heart fluttering.

"You should try it sometime…. It – it really make you appreciate what you have, even if it's not – even if it's not that great itself." She smiled a little sadly before looking out the window at the passing scenery, leaving Yamcha to feel a pang of guilt.

"Hey, I'm – I'm really sorry about last night…. I didn't mean to – well I –"he couldn't figure out how to say the words, not wanting to make her hate him or to make himself seem like a bigger idiot than what he already was.

But Kugo turned to him and shrugged slightly, "It's alright, I guess…. I mean, you wouldn't be the first to turn me down, or the last, I suppose."

He paled at her words.

He didn't want – he wanted to be the last person she was ever with, so no one else had the chance to snatch her away from him...

The thought scared him. He had been single for so long that he had become used to being a bachelor. He always figured that all of his friends would marry and have families, but not him…

He also didn't know her.

But his mind told him not to think about that right now.

He opened his mouth to say all of this, when the car stopped. The driver got out and opened Kugo's door for her, taking her hand and helping her out. Yamcha scrambled out his door, almost running around the car to take her arm, glaring at the smirking driver.

He led her into the restaurant, smiling at her wide eyes.

"Bulma really knows how to pick 'em, huh?" he whispered to her as they were shown to their table.

She simply nodded, looking around the place in awe.

Their waiter took their order, bringing them some wine to sip on before their meal. Yamcha felt a bit out of his comfort zone, but one look at her face made him push it to the back of his mind.

"So, um…." He began, trying to think of what to talk about. "What do you do on your days off?"

She smiled, "Like I said, I train."

"All the time?"

"Yes, it gives me something to do other than moping in my rooms all the time." She chuckled. He whistled softly, shaking his head.

"I haven't trained in forever…. I kinda gave up once Goku and the others surpassed all of us humans." He said, making her chuckle. "To think that at one time, I was almost stronger than him," he muttered.

She covered her mouth, as the most delightful sound left her lips.

She was giggling.

Actually giggling.

He smiled, feeling something in his chest warming at the sound. She eyed him shyly across the table, her other hand resting upon its surface. Feeling jitterier than he had in a _very_ long time, he reached out, covering it with his own.

"L-Listen Kugo…." He began, his thumb caressing the top of her fingers. "I – I really want to see you again…"

She blinked at him, unsure she had heard him correctly.

"What?"

"Will you go out with me again?" he tried again, sounding hopeful.

"You mean you want to court?" she asked, sounding a little confused. Yamcha remembered what Bulma had explained about Goku and Galanga's courting. To him, it sounded like dating, so he saw no problem in calling it that.

"Y-yes, if you want to, that is…"

She eyed him, almost suspiciously, for a moment.

"Why now? Why not answer me last night when I asked?"

He sighed, hanging his head.

"Because I'm an idiot….. I just –"

She squeezed his hand, making him stop.

"I know that I'm not –"she stopped trying to find the right word, "Not as womanly as most males would like…. I've never really tried to be, honestly. And I know I was rather forward," she said with a blush, "and that my appearance was kind of startling."

He took a deep breath, praying that what he was about to say didn't make him lose her.

"You're beautiful. But," he winced, looking away from her, "Yeah…. It kind of was. I don't know why you don't dress like this more, because you really are very, _very_ beautiful…. Just the whole…" he sighed, finally looking at her.

She was staring at him, her eyes wide. He thought she was going to tell him off or cry or –

She laughed.

Really laughed.

"Th-thank you…" she breathed out, covering her mouth as she chuckled. "I've never…. You're the first person to actually say it like that… Everyone else just treated me horribly and never tried to see if I could be any different beneath all of it…" she calmed down, smiling at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling.

He couldn't look away from her.

He leaned forward, watching her the whole time to make for certain that it was okay, finally brushing his lips against hers softly. She closed her onyx eyes, sighing as he covered her mouth with his.

They broke apart only when the waiter arrived, clearing his throat softly to get their attention. He gave them a knowing smile, placing their food before them, then disappearing again, leaving them to finish their date.

.

 **Please Review! And let me know if you think I should go into detail about Yamcha and Kugo. Seems like a nice side plot, but I dont really know yet!**


	9. Chapter 8

Didi a once over so if there are mistakes, I'm sorry lol It's 6 A.M and I'm tired lol

-I own nothing, except the OCs-

.

.

Vegeta laughed cruelly as he looked at the scared faces before him. He had given them a few days to think about what he was going to do to them, letting them scare themselves. He had his plan set and ready ahead of time, even taking a day to go and visit Korrin for some extra Senzu.

But they didn't know that.

He had Gohan and trunks on standby, but both were apprehensive, which made him roll his eyes. Yes, he was once evil, but he had calmed down over the years! There was no reason for them to think he was going to do something reprehensible!

That's what the Senzu beans were for….

Right now, all fifteen of them were lined up in front of him as they stood in the Gravity room. He flipped the switch on the controls, tilting his head slightly when they all hit the floor as the gravity was cranked up to 100x. He grinned at them, taking a step forward, purposely putting a bounce in his step.

"Alright scum, today we are going to learn why you must never piss Prince Vegeta off." He said, pacing back and forth in front of them. He stopped in front of one of them randomly, grabbing him by his tail and jerking him to him feet, making him scream in pain.

"You see, I don't like what I saw you doing to your fellow officer…. And then, Totoma tried to make excuses for you…" he tutted, letting the man fall again, his cries making the others pale.

"Now, I think that after this, you will be less inclined to repeat these… actions. And," he stopped pacing, glaring down at all of them, one by one, "If I hear of any of you trying to get revenge for your punishment, no one will stop me when I rip your limbs off and beat you with them." He snarled.

By this time, all six of the women were openly crying, as well as a few of the men. Vegeta felt his ego expand at the sight.

Even after all these years, he hadn't lost his touch.

…

Gula sat near the edge of the property, his eyes closed. He was meditating, or trying to. The ship proved too loud as all of his roommates seemed to think that they all had to be in their quarters all at once this evening, leaving him no choice but to seek solitude outside the ship.

His eyes peeked open to watch the sun set over the horizon, the light reflecting in his onyx eyes. He had yet to come up with a plan to get all of them back for murdering his sister and nephew. He had been there when they had attacked at Totoma's daughter's wedding and had saw the power that the prince held.

He wasn't stupid. He knew he would be killed if he tried anything.

But, unlike others of his race, Gula was smart. Extremely smart. And this was something that he was going to have to use all of his cunning to do. Right now, his chances of succeeding were so low it was almost laughable. Sure, he could sneak and take Lottus out, but where was the vengeance in that?

He wanted them all to suffer.

Lottus and his new whore, Totoma and his family…. The prince and his as well. They took the last of his blood, leaving him a broken man without anyone to call family.

His ears twitched as he heard someone making their way over to him, and he opened his eyes once more, spotting Totoma's daughter. She was late into her pregnancy and it showed in her steps, as she waddled her way over to him, her face full of concern.

"Gula?" she spoke softly, making his heart twinge a little, as he was just thinking about causing her harm.

"What can I do for you, child?" he asked, watching her face scrunch up at the name. He held back the chuckle that wanted to make its way forth.

She sighed, moving over to the bench near him, maneuvering her way down onto it. Once she was settled, she looked up at him, her eyes filled with pain.

"I wanted to say – well, I wanted to say I'm sorry… for what happened to Celleri and Suna." She whispered, looking down at her hands twisted in her lap. "I – It hurt what they did, but," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "But Suna was my friend at one time. I don't – I mean, I don't understand why they did it, but I just wanted you to know that I don't hate them…. And I know you're hurting."

His eyes widened a fraction at her words and she reached over, placing her hand on his shoulder as she looked down at him.

"I know you have to hide it because of the others, but I know you do. She was your sister, Gula. And – and if you want to grieve, then I'll make sure that the others leave you be. Father –"

He growled, brushing her hand off.

"Your father called for her to die!" he snarled, making her shake her head.

"The _majority_ voted, Gula. Father wanted them banished. He was angry, but they were still part of our lives for many years… they were almost _family_ ," her voice broke at the end. Gula tried to grasp his anger, to make it stay, but he felt it leave him as he looked at her.

"And what of Lottus? He stood by and did nothing! He -!"

"He was attacked by her, Gula! And you know what their relationship was like. He didn't just drop her; they had been falling apart for years! Or don't you remember what happened on Planet Zenuu?" she hissed softly.

Gula winced. He remembered. It was one of the many times Celleri had brought shame to their family. She had been caught laying with another. Lottus could have demanded her life for it, but – but the man let her live and kept her…

He glared up at the girl before him, the same girl he had watched grow with his nephew, the same one that had caused all of this technically…. But he – he couldn't hate her.

He tried. He really did. He thought of all the pain he felt for their deaths and that if she had just handed herself over to Suna, then they would have lived…

But he felt guilt surge through him at the thought.

Her mate was the one that was meant to have her. Suna proved that with his stupid stunt, but he did indeed prove it. And it was wrong to want her to suffer because of his sister's need for power….

He heard a sob and it took him a moment to realize it was coming from his own lips. His head bent, his hands coming up to cover his face. She pushed herself off the bench, coming to her knees beside of him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she joined him, her tears falling as well.

And he cried. For himself, for Celleri and her idiocy, for Suna and his faith in his mother's twisted words… for the sister that he loved and who he missed, and the nephew that he would never see grow into the man he had wanted him to be.

And she sat there with him the whole time, sapping all of his anger away, all of his hate…. He became aware of someone new beside them and saw through blurry eyes that it was her mate, Goku. The Saiyan sat upon the bench, his head bowed slightly as they grieved, offering his hand to her in support and it broke him even more.

This man didn't know him. And after what his family had tried to do to him… he couldn't fathom why he was allowing her to do this.

He pulled himself together slightly, at least enough to look up at her, seeing her blotchy, tear stained face looking at him. Her breathing was shaky as she gazed at him, offering him a sad smile.

"Don't worry… Your safe with us, Gula…" she whispered, "Anytime you want to grieve or just talk, I'm here…"

He looked up at her mate, who nodded as well.

"Yeah, same goes for me, as well. I didn't know them other than what all happened, but I don't – I can't hold it against them or you."

Gula was shocked at his words, not understanding his – well, his understanding.

"But they plotted to hurt you, to take her away from you, even if it meant your death..." he whispered incredulously. Goku shook his head, his eyes on Galanga as she still cried quietly.

"I know it was wrong. And if they had succeeded, maybe I wouldn't be so forgiving," he smiled ruefully, his eyes going to Gula, "But it didn't work and I think that alone should have saved them from death… I couldn't imagine having my only family taken from me like that…."

Gula nodded softly, his arm going around Galanga's shoulders to hug her softly.

"Go home, child, and let your mate tend to you. I know it isn't easy for you to be down on the ground with me like this," he told her, helping Goku get her to her feet. Once they were both standing, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I meant what I said, Gula… Come to me if you need to, or Goku…"she whispered. She moved away, letting Goku take her hand. He nodded at Gula, transporting them both away, leaving the Saiyan standing there alone.

He heaved a deep sigh, feeling lighter than he had in a long time, and sat down on the bench. As he watched the sky darken into night, he couldn't help but wonder where his family was in Otherworld, and if they missed him as much as he missed them.

…

That night, fifteen broken and battered Saiyans made their way back onto the ship, their tails literally between their legs.

Really. It was the only place they felt they were safe at.

Vegeta had literally beaten each and every one of them, making them all spar him one by one. And he hadn't held back at all, using every means necessary to cause them pain.

After that, he had healed them, making them get their hopes up that they were done.

They were wrong.

So very wrong.

The little clip he held in his hand as he stood before them seemed innocent enough. They didn't know how it could hurt them and a few thought he was just trying to scare them at this point.

But when the two demi-Saiyans behind him winced and looked upon the soldiers with sympathy, they began to worry.

The prince produced a box of these little clips, talking about how wonderful human ingenuity was. He walked behind all of them, pacing like a wild animal, before grabbing one of their tails, placing the clip near the root of it, making the man howl in pain.

And he kept going, attaching a clip to each and every one of them, and making them hold it there for one minute before he took it off.

It was brutal, and some of them couldn't even hold out for the entire minute, passing out from the pain. But once all of them had their turn, Prince Vegeta stood in front of them, his hands clasped behind his back as he stared at them. His eyes were softer than they had been all day as he looked upon them, and when he spoke, his voice held no malice.

"I punished all of you for your behavior towards one of your own. It might seem excessive in your eyes, but back before our planet's destruction, you would have received a lot worse. It would be seen as treason, and do not give me that garbage about _bonding_!" he yelled suddenly, when one of the more stubborn females went to speak. She shut her mouth, her face flushing darkly.

" _As_ I was saying," he said, glaring at the female, "It was wrong. Not only were you causing discord among your fellow officers, but you were showing just how stupid you really are. I looked over Kugo's records and did you know that she has saved almost all of you at some point?" he asked, watching some of them blush, while others seemed truly surprised.

"Yes, she did… now, imagine if she had held this… bonding against you all? You wouldn't be here, would you? But, she saved you, even though you have betrayed her trust, betrayed her comradery, and treated her like dirt beneath your feet."

Over half of the group looked ashamed, and Vegeta knew he had gotten through to them. But there was the ringleader and the female who wouldn't shut up who looked at him, defiantly and uncaring.

He would have to keep an eye on them, it seemed.

"Now, I want you to return to the ship. And heed my words from before; go after her and you will pay, and I am not above taking your tail as payment!" he snarled, making them all jump and scatter.

Now, as they made their way onto the ship, all of them, with the exception of two, were truly sorry. It wasn't just the punishment; to know that she had saved their lives and their repayment was to be cruel to her was more of a punishment than anything else the prince had done to them.

Curiously, as they entered the ship, they spotted one of the humans talking to a tall Saiyan female, dressed in simple earth clothes, her back to them. The human glared at them all, his fists tightening at his side at the sight of them. It shocked them a little, because almost all of them had been nice to them so far.

The female turned to see what he was looking at, and a few of them tripped as they walked past. She was beautiful and they couldn't help but stare at her. The human grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the hatch door.

"Come on, Kugo… I'm feeling a little sick to my stomach right now," he sneered at them.

They froze at the name, gaping at her.

She just smiled softly, letting him take her hand and lead her away, leaving them to stare after her.

…

Goku had planned on leaving early Saturday morning to start their search, but it wasn't to be. As soon as he woke that morning, Galanga was on him, keeping him in bed till after ten. Once they got up for breakfast, they didn't even make it to the shower, adding the hallway to their list of places they had had sex so far.

He finally dragged himself away from her and called Trunks, telling him that he was ready.

Only Galanga was standing behind him and had heard the entire conversation.

"Where are you going?" she asked, curiously. Goku took it as she was in a good mood and told her. She nodded and went on her way, tidying the house up as he waited for Trunks.

There was knock at the door and he opened it to find the lavender haired demi standing there, grinning. They stepped out onto the porch to go over their plan, when Galanga followed them out, her steps becoming more of a shuffle as her stomach was getting larger. She tilted her head, looking up at her husband with a determined expression.

"I wanna go."

He tried not to groan. He really did.

He loved her so much, but he knew it was going to be a disaster. By this time in her pregnancy, she became tired easily, and irritated. He didn't want the stress of the trip on her and wanted to tell her that, but her eyes had narrowed at his groan, hindering his explanation.

"What was that for?" she growled, her arms crossing over her protruding stomach. He bit his lip, trying to figure out what to say to keep her from going off, but it wasn't one of his strong points.

"You're just going to get tired and complain, Langa… I really wish you would just –"

Her face flushed with anger, her eyes like steel.

"I'm going!" she screamed, making him wince. She stomped back into the house, leaving him and trunks on the porch. Trunks watched her go inside, his eyes wide.

"Is – is that how Kayle's gonna act?" he whispered. Goku sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Probably…. It usually doesn't last long, though…" he said tiredly. Trunks looked scared, making the older man bite back a chuckle.

"It's fine, Trunks. Really. She can't help it, and Kayle won't be able to either. It's just a part of pregnancy. But there are good parts, too, you know? Like how sweet she can be sometimes, and how cute she is when she wears my shirts, and –"

He was cut off as Galanga burst out the door, throwing herself at him, sobbing. He looked up at Trunks grinning sheepishly.

Galanga kissed him, her hands on either side of his face.

"You're so s-sweet and a-amazing and –"she broke off in tears, leaning on him for support.

Trunks shifted around awkwardly.

"Do you want to do this another day, guys? I can come back later…" he said. Galanga glared over at him.

"NO! My brother wants a baby and you're not backing out on him!" she snapped, moving away from Goku, her hands going to her widened hips. Trunks backed up, his eyes wide.

"I'm not trying to! I just –"

"Oh." Her bottom lip quivered, making Trunks hold his hands up.

"It's alright! I promise! You're just worried about your brother!" he said, hoping she wouldn't cry again. She took a deep breath, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. After a few moments of calming herself, she looked up at Goku, smiling slightly.

"Alright, let's go."

…

Olave pulled the little Capsule car into the drive, looking at her daughter's house with anger. It had been a week since she had talked to her or seen her, and Olave had had enough. She got out, slamming the door shut before going to the front door, knocking smartly against the wood. She tapped her foot as she waited, knocking again.

When no one answered, she held her ear to the door, hearing nothing behind it. She walked over and knocked on the window, holding her hand up to block out the glare of the sun to peer inside. Seeing no one, she stomped back over to the door, opening her purse and grabbing a small notepad and pen, scribbling a note, sliding it into the doorframe.

How dare Galanga think she could just stop talking to her? Her own mother? It had to have been Goku's idea. She knew the girl wouldn't listen to Totoma if he told her not to speak to her.

The thought of her mate made her glare, her anger spiking.

He had been sleeping on the sofa for the past week, not even speaking to her anymore

…

Goku barely withheld the eye roll as he looked down at his wife.

They had found four of the balls already, and were making great time, when she suddenly made them stop and land in a nearby village.

She was hungry, and needed to use the restroom, which he understood completely.

But after they ate, she pulled them into the street, saying she needed to walk a little bit after eating so much.

Then she needed to stop and do some shopping.

Finally, she told him that she was tired and wanted to take quick nap before they continued.

His patience was wearing thin.

"Langa…" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose as she looked up at him tiredly, "This is why I wanted you stay at home! You're too weak to –"

"I AM NOT WEAK!" she yelled at him, making people on the street stare at them. Even more so when her tail worked loose from around her waist, twitching in agitation.

"I'm just tired is all! Just let me have a quick nap and I'll be ready to go again!"

Trunks gave a deep sigh, going over to have seat on one of the benches. He knew they would be here a while.

Goku's eyes followed him, shaking his head.

"Langa, just let me take you home! This isn't about you! It's about getting the Dragon Balls so that your brother can –"

She pushed him aside taking off down the street. He called her name, but she flipped him off, walking faster.

Now, to Goku, this meant that she was done talking to him. When he and Chi-Chi had argued, and she walked away, he was told to leave her alone, to go somewhere and get out of her face.

So, he figured it would be the same this time too.

He gave a disappointed sigh, heading back over to Trunks, ready to get the last few balls so he couldn't come back and see if she had calmed down by then.

…

Galanga gave herself five minutes to calm down. When she did, she had to agree with Goku that it would be better is she just let him take her home. She was dead on her feet and all she wanted was to get a nap in.

She made her way back over to where she had left him, expecting him to be sitting on the benches with Trunks, but he was nowhere to be seen. She felt her panic rise as she looked around for any sign of either of them, but there was none.

She tried to feel for his energy, but it was too far. He had to have traveled a few hundred miles by now and there was no way she could catch up with him.

She sat down on one of the benches, trying to keep from crying. He had left her. Really left her here in the middle of some village she knew nothing about, completely wore out and nowhere near home. She didn't even have any money on her, letting him carry it for the trip.

She couldn't hold her tears back anymore, her face in her hands as she sobbed, making passerby stare.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

She looked up, seeing a boy around her age, looking down at her with concern in his blue eyes. He had short, spiked blonde hair and an oval face, full of boyish charm. She sniffled pitifully, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"I – My husband l-left m-me h-here!' she sobbed out, unable to hold back. His eyes widened in surprise and he sat beside her, patting her pack comfortingly.

"Shhh, it's alright…. "He whispered softly. Her crying started to slow down some and he handed her a blue hanky, letting her clean her face.

"Why did he leave you?" he asked her finally. She shrugged, not really knowing.

"We – we got into an argument and – and he said that I should just let him take me home, and I got mad and walked away to calm down…. When I came back, he was gone…."

The boy rubbed his chin, tilting his head.

"Well, I can give you a ride if you want… where abouts do you live?"

"Mount Pauzo."

His eyes bulged out comically.

"Wow! You're pretty far from home then, huh? Mount Pauzo is about 300 miles south of here!"

That made her start crying again, and he put his arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her.

"It's alright! Really! I can still take you there! I just need to use my dad's plane instead of my car, alright?" he said, taking the hanky and wiping her face. She nodded, turning to throw her arms around his neck.

"Th-thank you!"

He hugged her back, telling her not to worry about it. Once she let go, he pulled her to her feet and led her over to a black capsule car parked near them, helping her into the passenger side.

He looked around the emptied square, a slight smirk on his face as he felt for his secret weapon in his pocket, the smooth case of capsules right where they were supposed to be. Going back to his innocent smile, he got in the car, taking off through town towards the mountains.

Galanga watched the scenery go by as he drove. She felt so tired that she kept dozing off during the ride, her head falling to her chest every now and again.

The thought of Goku coming back to find her crossed her mind and she glared at her reflection out the window. Smiling smugly, she dropped her Ki till it was almost flat-lined, making sure the inconsiderate asshole wouldn't find her.

…

Goku handed the bag filled with the Dragon Balls into Trunks hands, wiping his brow. They had found the last one, but it wasn't easy to get to. He had fought his way down to the very bottom of a very deep spring, finally finding the small orange ball.

Now, he had to go back and find his –

"What!"

Trunks gave him a strange look. "What is it?"

Goku felt around for her energy, feeling nothing.

"It's Langa! I can't find her anywhere! "He said, his voice filled with panic. Trunks, crammed the bag into his pack, hoping she was alright.

"You want to go back to that village? See if anyone has seen her?" he asked. Goku nodded, and he reached out, grabbing the older man's shoulder before they disappeared.

…

Galanga woke to someone shaking her gently.

She gasped as she saw the strange boy, remembering what happened once the fog of sleep was gone from her mind. He paid no mind, giving her a smile.

"We're here. I just need to go in and get the keys to dad's plane and we can go. You wanna walk in and wait for me?" he asked. "You might want to visit the restroom before we get on our way. It's going to be about an hour to get you there." He said. She nodded, unstrapping herself for the seatbelt and getting out.

She looked up at the house for the first time, feeling a small bit of foreboding.

It was beautiful, but had a sort of eerie quality to it. It was a large mansion, with looming columns framing the front of it, and dark brick and plaster covering the outside walls. She followed him hesitantly in through the front door, noting how … quiet it seemed.

He noticed her look, giving an apologetic smile.

"I know it can seem kinda creepy… It's just me and my father here, and he's at work right now. We have a maid and a butler, but today is their day off so…. Yeah, it's kinda quiet," he chuckled, leading her through the entry way and down a long hallway.

He showed her to the bathroom, also showing her the door to the kitchen, where he said he would be waiting on her when she was through.

After her quick trip, she found him where he said he would be, a large glass of ice water setting on the marble counter before him. He gave her another brilliant smile, handing her the glass.

"Thought you might want something to drink while I get the plane ready." He said. She hadn't realized just how thirsty she was until she saw the glass, grabbing it and gulping it down in one swift motion, making him chuckle.

He headed for a door at the back of the room, turning before he went out it.

"Oh hey, I don't think I even got your name before!" he grinned. She smiled back at him, setting the glass down on the counter.

""It's Galanga."

He smiled once more, bowing slightly at the waist, making her giggle.

"Well, Galanga, I'm Sasko, and It has been a pleasure meeting you." he said before going out the door.

She giggle sleepily, grabbing a chair that sat next to her and setting in it, laying her head down onto the cool marble counter. She was so tired that she couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore.

Surely she couldn't just rest her eyes real quick, right?

Before she knew it, she was asleep, a light snore coming from her.

…

Goku and Trunks popped back in the village, which was a lot quitter now that the sun was setting. Goku looked around franticly, calling out her name as he and Trunks went down the streets, looking for any sign of her.

"Dammit!" Goku growled, his hands balling into fists at his side, "Why the hell didn't she just stay put!"

As he ranted, a small old woman with a shawl over her head walked up to them cautiously, clearing her throat to get their attention.

"E-Excuse me?"

The two men looked down at her and she gulped at Goku glare.

"U-Um… can I a-ask who it is y-you're looking for?" she asked hesitantly. Goku's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"My wife. I left her here earlier and now I can't find her. Have you seen her? She's about this tall," he said, holding his hand up near his chest, "and she has long black hair, blue eyes and –"

"Is she pregnant?" the woman asked, panic in her eyes now. When Goku nodded, she placed a shaking hand over her mouth.

"Oh dear…. I think I know where she is, but we have to hurry!"

…

Galanga woke with a jerk, moaning as her head gave a throbbing ache. She was still laying against the counter, but the boy, Sasko, was standing over from her, his back turned as he began… undressing?

She tried to sit up, but her muscles felt weak and they shook if she put too much pressure on them. The bit of movement she made startled him, making him turn and stare at her, his shirt in his hands.

"How the hell are you awake?" he exclaimed, shirt dropping to the floor.

…

The little woman ran faster than Goku thought she could.

She led them up the road, to where her car was parked, jumping into with and opening the side door for him.

"Get in!"

He and trunks jumped in and she took off before they couldn't even get the doors closed, driving at top speed. She took the curves like a pro driver, making the two men hang on for dear life.

"I think I saw her earlier. I was coming out of the tea shop and saw a young woman talking to Sasko, a local boy. But he's – well, he being investigated for kidnapping and …. R-rape…." She explained. Goku felt his rage spike.

"If that little bastard touches her I'll kill him!" he snarled, making the woman jump in fright. She sped her way up a long mountain road, finally coming to a stop in front of a large, old mansion at the top, a black capsule car parked out front.

"That's his car! Go! Hurry!" she said as they jumped out the doors, heading for the house. They were almost to the door when Goku felt her energy spike, going past anything he had ever felt coming from her before.

He grabbed Trunks' arm, pinpointing her and locking on to her energy, disappearing into thin air.

…

Galanga tried to push herself out of the chair, but Sasko leapt at her, grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back.

"Now now, there's no need for that…. You need to just set back down," he chuckled darkly. He shoved her back into the seat, still holding onto her.

"I think I can make do with this, anyways. Never had a live one before….." he mumbled, making her looked around at him in shock.

"WHAT?"

Sasko laughed, freeing one of his hands to run it down her chest, squeezing her left breast painfully.

"Oh yes… You're the first to actually wake up before hand, you know that? I'm pretty impressed! That was medical grade anesthetics! I wonder what went wrong?" he mumbled that last mostly to himself as he worked her shirt up, exposing her bra.

He ran a hand over her stomach, patting it roughly at the side.

"I wasn't too keen on you being pregnant, but hey, you'll take what you can get, am I right?" he chuckled, making her growl.

"Don't touch me!"

He dug his nails into the skin on her stomach, making the twins kick and twist around fiercely.

"Oh really? And who's going to make me stop? You? You're half drugged and pregnant, Galanga… Nobody can stop me."

She felt blind rage take over her mind. He was going to hurt her babies and she –

She screamed suddenly, pushing out her energy with enough force to send him flying backwards into the wall. Blinding light and scorching energy filled the room, making him shield his eyes as he tried to get up.

He looked up, gasping loudly as he took in the sight before him.

Galanga stood there, one hand fisted at her side, the other wrapped protectively around her stomach. Her black hair was gone; in place was a wild mane of platinum blonde, spiking up around her body. Her blue eyes shown an eerie ice blue, locked in a death glare aimed at him.

"What kind of a freak are you?" he exclaimed, trying to get close to the door. She appeared right in front of him, blocking his pathway.

"Me? You took me with the intention of drugging and raping me!" she screamed, grabbing him by the throat. He tried to fight her off, but she just smirked at him.

"Nobody can save _you_ now…"

"Galanga!"

She turned to see Goku behind her, Trunks with him. She glared back at Sasko, an evil smirk coming to her lips.

"Sasko, this is my husband, Goku."

She looked back at her mate, her eyes full of anger.

"Goku, he tried to drug me so he could –"

Goku walked over, grabbing the boy by his arm and put his fingers to his head, disappearing from sight, leaving Galanga and Trunks to stare at one another in confusion.

"A-are you alright?" Trunks asked after he shook himself, coming over to look her over. She was fine, though, from what he could tell.

"Um, I –I don't know if it's safe for you to be ascended while you're pregnant, Langa…" he told her, making her glare at him.

"I'm fine! I can feel the twins and they're perfectly protected! And I'm not changing back until Goku gets here!" she snarled, making him take a step back.

He tentatively put an arm on her shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"Its fine, Langa… If you – If you say their alright, then their alright…"

She calmed down some, her hand going to his to pat it gently.

Goku popped back in, making the lavender haired semi jump.

"Did- Did you kill him?" Galanga asked, looking up at him. He shook his head, pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"No, I took him to the jail…. I told them what he did and they took him… they said that they would be contacting us later about it." he pushed her back by her shoulders, glaring down at her.

"Why did you leave with him? Why didn't you just stay where you were?"

Her cold, ice-colored eyes glared up at him.

"Why did you fucking leave me then? I was just trying to calm myself down and you – you just left! I wanted to go home and he- he was so nice and said he would take me! I didn't think he would do something like this!" she cried, tears coming to her eyes. Her power flickered and her hair went black, and she sagged in his grasp, her eyes drooping. Goku gasped, grabbing her and picking her up in his arms.

"Langa?!"

She shushed him, shaking her head.

"Just –just tired… Wanna go home and sleep…" she was snoring soon after, and he held her tighter.

"I'm taking her to Bulma to make sure she's alright." Goku said, nodding for Trunks to grab his arm as he transported them to Capsule corp.

…

"She went super?"

"Yeah it was amazing! I – I didn't really get time to pay attention with everything that was going on, but she did…"

Galanga groaned, her head pounding as she opened her eyes. Her hands went to her stomach, feeling for her twins. They kicked and moved, making her smile slightly through the pain of her headache.

She sat up, looking around at her surroundings, which made her snort.

Of course he didn't take her home. He HAD to bring her to Bulma….

She had been laying on one of the medical beds, a curtain drawn around it to block it off from the main area. She heard them talking beyond it, Goku's voice filled with excitement at her transformation. She rolled her eyes, getting down as quietly as she could and creeping over to the edge of the curtain, looking out.

"So she said the twins were fine?" Bulma asked Trunks, who nodded.

"Yeah, she said they were protected… Don't know how, but… yeah. I trust her. They're inside of her, so she would know before any of us would."

Goku was almost bouncing in excitement.

"I wonder if she'll be able to do it again? I wanna know what her power is at –"

She pushed her energy again, remembering the feel of her form, pushing it forward. Goku jumped up, turning around to see her standing there, glowing with energy almost. He walked over, his eyes wide as he took her in, his hands going to her hair when he stood in front of her, holding her face up to him.

"Wow…" he muttered, making her chuckle. He spun her around slowly, a blush creeping up his face when she faced him once more.

"What?"

He blinked at her a few times before shaking his head, walking back over to the chair he abandoned with a pronounced limp, making her cackle. Trunks looked at him in confusion, while Bulma was trying her best not to laugh. She walked over to Galanga, taking out a few instruments and checking her over, smiling up at her.

"You were right! You seem to have some sort of... barrier between all of your power and the twins!" she said excitedly. "I want to check you over more thoroughly on Tuesday when you come for your next examination. You're the first pregnant female Saiyan to ascend and I want to take some notes for my research!" she exclaimed excitedly. She took a few more notes before letting Galanga move over to Goku's side, her hand coming up to tangle in his hair.

"Do we have anything else to do or can we go on home?" she asked him, starting to feel the stress of the day they'd had. He got up, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to his side.

"Trunks, when do want to to…?" he whispered, glancing at Bulma to see if she heard them. She seemed oblivious, her nose buried on one of her medical books. Trunks grinned up at the older Saiyan, excitement in his eyes.

"I'll ask Kayle. He doesn't even know that we were gathering them today. I wanted to surprise him with it." he said. "I'll call later this week, but we'll probably do it this weekend, that way you two can be there with us."

Goku nodded, giving him his signature grin.

"We'll be there." He said before pressing his fingers to his head and heading home.

..

They appeared in the living room, and before Galanga had a chance to move away, Goku hugged, her, his hands moving down to her backside, squeezing. She swatted at him, laughing softly.

"Pervert! Watch where you put those hands, mister!"

He grinned sheepishly, but didn't move them.

"Can't help it," he muttered, leaning close to her, his lips hovering just above hers, "There's more of you to squeeze like this…"

He closed the distance, kissing her deeply, making her hands fist in his shirt. She pushed him back with a cocky grin.

"I want to see yours."

He felt his cock twitch, taking more from those words than what he was sure she meant. She grinned up at him, her eyes full of mirth.

"Well?"

Goku grinned shyly, pushing his power out and going ss1 as well. He blushed as she looked him over, her eyes widening appreciatively.

"Nice…"

He playfully glared at her, making her smirk.

"Strip."

"What?" he choked out, making her laugh.

"Strip! It's just me and you here!" she said, waggling her brows at him. "If you will, I will…" she promised, making him moan quietly.

He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor, looking at her expectantly.

"So I've got to match you?" she huffed with a grin at his nod. She did the same, shirt falling to the floor at their feet. He dropped his pants, kicking his shoes off as well and she mirrored him.

He was down to his boxers, his thumbs in the waist band, looking at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Your bra. Lose it." he said, eyes drifting to her chest.

She gave him a coy grin, reaching behind her and unsnapping the hooks, letting it fall down her arms and onto the floor. He let go of his boxers, reaching up to cup them.

He knew his… body parts grew in size when he transformed, but he didn't think hers would.

Boy was he wrong.

Her breasts were larger than before, making him wonder just how they fit into her bra. Her hips were wider too, including her behind. He wondered why, not that he didn't like it, but just why…

While he was thinking, she reached over and jerked his boxers down, making him yelp in surprise.

Maybe it was the power that was running through him, he didn't know, but something in him made him reach over and do the same, jerking her panties down her legs. She growled at him, making him smirk.

Her eyes flashed suddenly and before he knew it, she had him pinned down on the couch, a feminine growl coming from her.

"Langa –"he said, warningly, but she cut him off with a rough kiss.

"Be quiet."

His turquoise eyes widened at her words. He tried to break her grip on his arms, but she refused to let go, glaring down at him.

"You left me."

He stopped struggling, looking up at her, surprise written on his face.

"I was going to come back –"

She tightened her grip on him, snarling.

"I didn't know that! You never said it! All I knew was that when I came back, you were gone and I couldn't find you energy!" she growled.

His eyes dropped from her gaze as he realized just how bad it looked now.

"I had no money, no car, no energy…. Just what did you expect me to do?" she asked, eyes full of tears. She loosened her grip on his hands and as soon as he was free, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He held onto her as he scooted up on the couch, leaning back against the arm rest with her across his lap.

"I wasn't thinking, Langa…. And I'm sorry. I just – I don't know why you had to go! I know how tired you get and I just –"he broke off, frowning. "I just wanted to hurry and find the Dragon Balls so we could go home."

She sniffled, setting up to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You know, I was going to let you just take me home… I knew you were right, but I just – I hate feeling so weak and useless! I know it's for a great reason, but….. "She shook her head, her hand going to her stomach and rubbing softly, "I just feel like I'm a burden… I can't do anyth-"

He kissed her, cutting her off. When they broke apart, he was glaring at her.

"You're not a burden. You're carrying our children and you need to rest and take it easy. Besides, you cook and clean, so you're definitely not useless! And, "he whispered softly, his fingers tracing her jawline, "I love you… if you just wanted to lay around all day and do nothing that would be fine with me…"

She smiled, her eyes tearing up.

"Yeah, but you would starve to death," she giggled out, making him join her, "and the house would be so filthy they'd have to burn it to the ground..." she laughed, leaning her head against his. His hands trailed up her back, drawing lazy patterns on her skin as they sat there, and her breath began to quicken as he came closer and closer to his mark on her neck. His fingers finally brushed against it, pulling a long and soft moan from her lips.

He pushed his hips up, pressing his growing erection against her, making her arch back. He took advantage of her exposed throat, his teeth grazing against her skin. His hands came around to her breast, cupping them and moaning at the added weight of her ascension. His lips traveled down to capture one of her nipples, bringing the stiff peak into his hot mouth and sucking on it. She curled her hips, her wet core sliding against him, causing them both to shudder.

She scooted back, lifting her hips up so that he slid into her, before laying back against his chest. Grasping her backside, he held her in place as he began to move, propping his foot on the floor to keep upright.

"Goku…." she pressed her face into the crook of his neck, her panting breath ghosting over his skin. His hands squeezed her, enjoying the extra weight of her transformation. She felt perfect against him and he pressed her tighter, making her moan. Her hands were on his chest, holding herself up so that her stomach wasn't pressed against him as he rocked his hips back and forth. Her lips ghosted across his collarbone, her tongue darting out to lick at the hollow of his throat. He leaned his head back, feeling her lips move up to her mark on his neck, closing over the sensitive spot as she sucked against the skin, making him moan.

She raised her head, looking down at him, her ice blue eyes hooded with desire. Her hands moved to his hair, tangling in the blonde messy spikes and tugging his head forward, covering his mouth with hers.

His hips slowed, grinding into her deeply. He felt her walls already fluttering around him, but knew he was nowhere near done.

Her first orgasm hit her, making her cry out as he kissed her, his tongue delving deeper into her mouth. She moaned softly as he kept going, breaking away from him and laying her head back down in the crook of his neck. He steeled his arms, cradling her against his chest so he could hold her up.

By her fourth, she was limp in his arms, moaning his name softly, over and over.

Goku was panting, finally feeling his orgasm nearing. They were both sweat-soaked, their bodies sliding against one another producing the most wonderful feeling. He was surprised they had both kept their transformations through all of it, but they had. He held her thickened body against him, hearing her whimper. He felt her cumming, pulling him over with her.

She weakly kissed him as he came down, her body shaking in his arms.

He held onto her, getting up shakily, and carrying her to their bedroom. As they lay down, her hair flickered back to its normal black, and he did as well, letting sleep take them.

\- please review! And how much Yamcha/Kugo do you guys want? full on details or just some?


	10. Chapter 9

Hey, sorry it's been a bit! Been working on my ReaderX series on AO3, so if you can check it out! I go by Vegeta_Is_My_Master on there!

\- I own nothing but the OCs and crappy plot lol -

.

.

.

Goku stepped out onto the porch the next morning, letting the early sunshine warm his skin. He was so glad that it was Sunday. He didn't feel like going anywhere or doing anything, honestly. Trunks had called and said that he and Kale planned to wait until Saturday to use the Dragon Balls, something about letting Vegeta, Bulma, and Totoma know what they were up too. He said Kayle flat out refused to tell his mother, saying it was none of her business.

He yawned widely, turning to go back in, when he spied a folded piece of paper at his feet. He bent and grabbed it, unfolding it, his eyes scanning down the page.

His anger grew the further down he got, making him wad up the sheet of paper in his hand. He didn't know what to do. Eyeing the offending note, he decided it would be best to just show her.

…

He smiled softly as he watched her wash their breakfast dishes, her hand going to the small of her back as she drained the sink. She waddled her way over to the table, setting down with a tired sigh as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"I found this out on the porch… It seems your mother came by while we were gone yesterday," he growled softly, hating even having to show it to her.

"From Mother? Why on earth did she leave a note? I thought Father said that he forbade her to see me?"

Goku shrugged, handing the note over to her with a scowl.

"Don't let her make you feel guilty, Langa. I mean it." he said, letting her take it and open it, her face falling as she read down the paper.

"Dear Daughter,

I came by for a visit, but of course, you and your mate were gone, probably out doing Gods only know what. It is a shame that you cannot spare a few moments for your own mother, but of course after what you caused at Lady Bulma's party, I am not surprised. All of that drama because you couldn't take a bit of teasing. And it's not only the Prince and Lady Bulma that believe your lies. Right now, your father and I are not on speaking terms. He refuses to listen to anything I say, even going so far as to sleep on the sofa in our living quarters. I hope you are happy for what you caused.

Your Mother, Olave

Goku watched tears form in her eyes, her hands tightening on the crumpled note.

"Who the hell down she think she is, blaming you for what happened?" he growled. She looked up at him, her eyes so full of sadness it made his heart hurt. She looked so young, so lost, that it almost broke him.

"I – I need to talk –"

"No. You're not talking to her, Langa. She made her own bed and she can sleep in it." he said, but she shook her head.

"Not her…. I need to speak to Father." She explained, making him relax. She folded the note, tucking it into her pants pocket. "Can you take me over there?" she asked him softly. He nodded, getting up and taking her hand. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her cheek before ITing them to CC.

…

Goku landed outside, his arm still around Galanga as they made their way over to Totoma's ship. But before they could make it there, he heard someone calling his name, and turned to see Videl heading towards them.

"Hey Videl, what –"

"Goku, you have to come and talk some sense into Gohan! He's driving me crazy!" she said, overriding him. "Pan and Maiz haven't gotten back yet from their bonding and he's trying to find a way to go look for them."

Goku sighed deeply, shaking his head. He didn't know what to make of his oldest sometimes.

"Where's he at?"

"He's with Vegeta right now, trying to get him to help him locate them. It seems they masked their energy the night they left, not that I blame them. Gohan had backed off, but he freaked out when he couldn't find their energy." She said, sounding tired and frustrated.

Galanga patted Goku on the arm, smiling at him.

"Go ahead. I'll go talk to Father."

"Are you sure?" he asked, wanting to stay with her if she needed him to. She nodded, going on her toes to kiss his cheek. After giving Videl a quick hug, she turned and headed for the ship.

Goku followed Videl into Capsule Corp., finding Gohan and Vegeta standing in the kitchen, locked in a glaring contest. He cleared his throat, getting their attention, but they didn't look away from one another.

"Kakarott, tell you brat that it's none of his business where his bonded daughter and her mate are before I strangle him!" Vegeta growled.

"Gohan, what is your problem?" Goku asked, his voice tinged with annoyance.

"We still haven't heard from them..." Gohan said, frowning at his father. Goku sighed, giving his son a look.

"Gohan, Pan is technically a married woman now. She doesn't have to tell you anything, call you, or anything. I know you're worried, but you need to back off a little, son."

Gohan glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? What if something happened to them or –"

"Gohan, nothing has happened to them. They are fine! This is getting old really quick!" Videl cut in, glaring at him. "I'm starting to worry about your mental health! This is crazy! You like Maiz! I don't know why you're getting this upset!"

He scowled around at all of them.

"He took my daughter off to who knows where and didn't tell us anything! She –"

"She is married, Gohan! When are you going to get that through your head! It's their honeymoon pretty much! She doesn't have to let us know everything that's going on!" Videl screamed at him, unable to hold back anymore. "What would you have done if my father had been calling during ours? If I remember correctly, YOU took the phone off the hook so that no one could call us!"

Gohan gaped at her, his mouth hanging open.

"He – he's taking advantage of my little girl?!" he whispered, making Videl groan. Goku snickered, making his son glare at him.

"Son, she loves him and he loves her… and this is Pan were talking about. I'm more worried about Maiz than I am her, honestly!"

…

Galanga meanwhile, had hunted her father down, finding him in his office, with Pan and Maiz. She grinned at them, shaking her head.

"You do know that Gohan is having a fit right now because he hasn't heard from either of you, right?" she asked them, making Pan roll her eyes. Maiz sighed, crossing his arms.

"We just got back. I needed to speak to father first, about having my duties transferred. Bulma gave me a job and helped me find an apartment, so I had to give notice." He said, motioning to Totoma. "Besides, Pan told him where we were going for our bonding; I don't know why he's so worried."

Galanga shrugged, "I think he just has a stick up his ass."

Pan grinned at her, nodding.

"You have no idea." She chuckled.

Galanga smirked up at her brother, holding her arms out.

"Come here and give Grandma a hug you two!"

Maiz growled, but Pan moved forward and hugged her tightly, laughing. She looked back at her mate, smirking.

"Maiz, don't leave your Grandmother waiting," Totoma said, his head bent over as he wrote. Galanga and Pan broke down in laughter, with Maiz reluctantly joining them.

"You know, this family is messed up," he groused. Galanga rolled her eyes, hands going to her hips.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that married my sister's granddaughter, so you can lay all the blame on yourself!"

"Did you just come here to harass me or what?" Maiz groaned. Galanga's smile fell from her face, and she shook her head.

"No. I – I needed to talk to Father…. And you and Kayle too, actually." She took the note from her pocket when she broke away from Pan, unfolding it.

"Mother came to visit me the other day and we were gone…. So she left me this," she said, holding it up to show her brother. Totoma reached for it, but she shook her head.

"Let's get Kayle here first. I don't want to have to do this again…"

Totoma nodded, wondering what his mate had written that had his daughter so somber. Maiz pulled his phone out and sent a message to Kayle, who told him he would be straight there.

Galanga sat down in one of her father's chairs in front of his desk, sighing as she leaned back in it, rubbing her protruding stomach.

"Four months to go, huh?" Maiz asked her, walking over and laying his hand on her stomach. She nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah…. Oh, hey…. I forgot to tell you guys," she said, blushing and hiding her face. "I –uh, well, I kinda… got… kidnapped… the other day…" she said, tapping her fingertips together nervously.

Totoma gaped at her, his mouth hanging open, while Maiz froze, his hand still on her stomach.

"WHAT?"

She laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah…. Goku and I kinda got into an argument and he – well we were out in this village and he kinda left me there, and then this guy offered to give me ride home and then he sort of drugged me, and yeah…." She said quickly, ducking her head.

Totoma gave her a look of exasperation.

"Galanga! You know better than to – to leave with strange people! What was going through your head? And why did he leave you there?" he roared, making her jump. She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know! But I was so tired and all I wanted to do was go home! And – And I can't tell you why he left me there…. I can eventually!" she said when her father glared at her, "But just not yet! It's really not my story to tell…. But I'm fine! Goku and Trunks found me and Goku took him to the police…."

She smiled tentatively at Totoma, who did not look amused.

"One good thing came out of it, though," she said, making him raise his brows.

"Oh? And what was that?"

She grinned widely, pushing her energy and out transforming, making his eyes almost pop out of his head.

"You – You transformed?!"

She nodded, just as the doors opened to reveal Kayle.

"Yeah… I thought he was going to hurt the twins and well… I wasn't about to let that happen."

Kayle walked over, his hand going to her hair, looking it over.

"Wow sis…. You look weird as hell..." he muttered, making her huff. "Trunks said you did it, but... wow…" he stepped back, looking her over. He finally snorted, shaking his head.

"I bet Goku's happy."

Maiz groaned, shaking his head.

"You two are so gross…"

Galanga laughed, nodding.

"Oh yeah… He couldn't keep his hands off me las-"

Totoma threw his hands up, "Too much! I don't want to hear this! Torture your brother later if you want, but not around me!" he said, making his two youngest and Pan laugh. He grew serious, holding his hand out to his daughter.

"The note, Galanga."

She handed it over with a sigh, powering down before explaining to Kayle what had been happening.

Totoma shook his head as he read the note aloud.

His mate had really went too far this time. He looked up at his only daughter, his face grave.

"I don't even know what to say about this, Langa…. I knew she could be vindictive sometimes, but this… this is beyond that. She's trying to blame you for her mistakes…. "He dropped the note onto his desk, disgusted even by the sight of it.

"I think she hopes that if she makes her feel guilty, then Langa will take the blame and she'll be forgiven," Maiz said, his arms crossed over his chest. His father was right; this time she went too far.

"But what's the point? I mean, she has to know that we know that she was wrong, right?" Kayle added, his arm going around his sister's shoulders. Totoma shook his head.

"I don't know, son. She – if she thinks she's in the right, she won't let it go… Maybe in her mind, she thinks it is Langa's fault and can't see that it isn't."

Pan glanced over at her mate, watching his green eyes darken with anger. She looked to Langa and Kayle, feeling her own anger rise at their despondent faces... She slipped silently out the door, going unnoticed by all as they pondered what to do about the breech in their family

…

Olave was sitting in her living room, in full martyr mode. She told herself that her family hated her, that they were all against her, and that it wasn't her fault.

Or she tried to.

She knew it was her fault. She just didn't want to admit it.

She felt her face burn with shame when she thought about what she had done to Galanga, and then what Totoma said to her afterwards. But she just couldn't bring herself to admit it.

Admitting it made it real. It made Prince Vegeta's words true.

Her own childhood was riddled with the same remarks, the same… blame she had laid at her daughter's feet. When she had first joined Totoma's crew, she had cried for three days straight from happiness. She would be able to get away from her own mother, once and for all…

And she had tried not to be the same when her children came along. When Maiz and Galanga were first born, being so close in age, she physically loved them with everything in her. Hugs, kisses, cuddles… everything. And it was easy then, because…

Because her daughter was a baby then, not a girl, or a young woman…

She saw herself in her daughter and she wanted her to be all the things she never got a chance to do.

She pushed Galanga to make friends with other girls as she grew up, because her mother had forbidden her from doing so.

She pushed her to be girlie and sweet, to dress prettily, because her mother would never let her be that way. She was confined to their home on Vegetasi until she joined Totoma's ship.

It made her feel bitter that her daughter was allowed privileges that she herself never had, but had turned her back on them, never wanting what Olave tried to give her….

And, if she was honest, it made her bitter that the girl didn't even have to try hard to accomplish anything.

Olave in her youth had been pretty, but that was it. It wasn't until she got older and the new trends from other planets had invaded their ship that she started wearing things like makeup and jewelry. It made her into the beauty that she was now, and she had to work hard every day to keep it like that.

But Galanga could walk around in a sack and people would still look at her. The girl was beautiful and it was almost like she was mocking Olave at times, walking around dressed like she dressed.

It also annoyed her how quickly she reeled Goku in. Totoma had ignored her advances for almost a year before she finally got angry enough to fight him. He had chosen her for her power, her strength, not her beauty or her charms.

Galanga had to only walk out of their ship and talk to her mate to make him fall for her.

She frowned at her own thoughts, feeling guilt and shame surge through her at what she was thinking.

Another part of her was impossibly proud her. Her daughter was an amazing woman that she loved so much that it hurt sometimes. She wanted her to have the best of everything that she could possibly have, but her heart rivaled with her mind at times, which was when the bitterness found its way out in her words.

She was brought out of her musings by a knock at the door.

She got up with a sigh, wondering who it was, because at the moment, no one was speaking to her. She looked surprised when she was met with Maiz's mate, Pan, who glared at her from the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You and I need to have a little chat, Olave."

…

"Where's Pan?" Kayle asked suddenly.

Maiz looked up from the note his mother had sent Galanga, looking around the room. His mate was gone, and when he tried to reach out to feel her, he remembered that they still had their power levels hidden. He looked over at his sister, who shrugged.

"I didn't see her leave…" she told him, pushing her way up out of her chair. Kayle grabbed her sides, helping her to her feet.

"She probably just had to step out for a minute, Maiz... No worries…," the red-head told him. Maiz nodded absently, his mind still trying to reach out to her.

Galanga stretched, hissing lightly when her back popped. "Maybe she went to see Gohan to calm his ass down." She grumbled, heading for the door. Kayle joined her, and she turned back to her father and brother.

"I'm going… Whatever you decide, Father, let me know. Maiz, if I see Pan, I'll send her your way." She said, hobbling slightly as she went out, Kayle's arm around her waist.

Totoma smiled, shaking his head as he watched his two youngest leave together. But it faded as his thoughts turned to the letter his mate had written. He didn't know what was going on, or where her mind was in doing this, but it was the last straw. He had set back and let her treat their daughter this way, only interfering when it got too heated or when she was too cruel….. But he was done.

He looked over at Maiz, who was glaring down at the piece of paper like he wanted to burn holes through it. How did his children still respect him? How could they look him in the eye after they watched Olave all these years, after all the hurt she brought their sister? Because they were close, all three of them were. Kayle might be a few years younger, but he wasn't left out at all. It always brought a smile to Totoma's face when he thought of how much they cared for one another, knowing that even after he was gone, they would still have each other.

He sighed quietly, not sure what to do. Prince Vegeta's words about him being soft came to mind, and he honestly considered going to him for advice. He just couldn't – he couldn't hurt any of them… that was his biggest problem. He felt as if he failed them if he did. When they were growing up, he gave Olave the reins on punishing them, except for Galanga. The girl rarely did anything that called for it, but when she did, he took over. He didn't trust Olave to be fair –

That thought struck him hard. He didn't trust his mate with their child….

He stood, his mind made up.

"Maiz…. I'm – I'm going to see Vegeta..." he muttered, even forgetting the prince's title. Maiz's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. Totoma walked over and took the note from him, his eyes full of sadness as he glanced down at it.

"You can stay and wait for Pan if you want…" he muttered before he went out the door, leaving his eldest to wonder just how bad this was going to turn out.

…

…

Galanga grumbled as they went down the corridor, heading outside.

"I swear to the Gods, Kayle….. I feel like a giant balloon… can't even tie my shoes anymore! I had to switch to these slip on ones and I hate them because they make my feet look fat and –

She was cut off as they heard raised voices.

"I think I figured out where Pan went..." Kayle whispered, his eyes wide.

Galanga looked at him in confusion. "What?"

He pointed to the door to their parent's living quarters that was to their right, and Galanga walked closer, freezing when she heard her mother's voice, full of anger.

She couldn't make out the words, but she sounded pissed. Pan's voice over-rode hers mid-sentence, loud enough for Galanga to make out what she was saying.

"SO WHAT? Maybe if you would stop acting like three year old, your family might want something to do with you! They're sick of it! I'm sick of it, and I've only been in this family a week! It's disgusting and childish and you need to stop!"

Kayle whistled softly under his breath, looking over at his sister. A sad smile graced her lips, and he felt her shoulders begin to shake. He pulled her away from the door as she started crying, feeling his eyes sting with tears.

"Don't, Langa… Don't do it. She's not worth crying over and you know it!"

"She's our mother!"

"She's a nightmare! And she's abused you since you were a kid! I know you love her…. I do too. So does Maiz! But Father's right! It has to stop!" he told her gruffly, pulling her from the ship. He headed straight for Capsule Corp., finding Goku and everyone else in the kitchen, still arguing.

Goku was at Galanga's side in an instant, taking her from Kayle to hold her against him.

"What happened?"

Kayle shook his head.

"She showed us the note…. Then Pan went to confront Mother…" he explained. Gohan's head shot up and he glared at him.

"Pan? Where is she! She didn't even tell us that they were back! I'm going to –"

"Gohan, shut the fuck up!" Galanga growled tiredly, making them all go silent. "She and my brother had to go see our father first. Maiz had to give notice, because Bulma gave him a job. Stop making it about you, and grow the fuck up."

She leaned into Goku, sighing deeply.

"Can we just go?" she asked him. He nodded, his eyes going to his son, who seemed too shocked for words. He gave Videl a small smile before popping out of the room, Galanga in his arms.

Gohan looked up as they disappeared.

"She – she told me –"

Videl snorted.

"She told you what everyone here has been wanting to say, Gohan. I love you but –"

She broke off as Maiz came through the door, looking around. He spotted Kayle, looking worried.

"Did you see Pan -?"

Kayle smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, she was giving Mother what for when Galanga and I left the ship. I'm surprised you didn't hear her," he snickered. Maiz's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Really?" he wished he had been there to hear it, knowing what kind of a temper his mate had.

"You mean you've already lost her and you don't –"Gohan began, but something in Maiz seemed to snap.

Maybe it was the stress of the situation with Olave or maybe he was just tired of Gohan treating him like garbage, but he reared back, slamming his fist into his the older man's face, sending him sprawling backwards.

Everything went all to hell then. Videl was screaming, Kayle was laughing his ass off and Gohan was just …. Stunned.

He stared up at the boy, unable to comprehend that he had actually hit him. The same boy that he had threatened in the Gravity Room. The same one that always seemed to back down…

His lip was split and his jaw hurt like hell, but he smiled slightly. Maiz held out his hand to his father-in-law, pulling him up off the floor just Bulma and Trunks came through the door in a panic.

"What happened?" Bulma asked, looking between Videl's flushed face and Gohan's busted lip. The latter just grinned, shrugging.

"Just my son knocking some sense into me… Everything's fine Bulma, don't worry about it." he assured her, moving to place a calming hand on his wife's shoulder. She grabbed a paper towel and ran it under the faucet, placing the cool napkin on his lips.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern. He nodded, smiling down at her.

"I'm fine, I promise." He moved her hand, kissing her on the cheek, minding the side of his lip that was bleeding. He took her hand, and clapped his other on Maiz's shoulder.

"Come on, I wanna talk to Pan before we leave." He told his wife, leading her and Maiz out the back door

…

Olave was angry.

How dare this – this girl tell her how she should treat her daughter? She had no idea what it was like to be a mother, especially Galanga's mother!

"And just like everyone else, you're taking her side! Totoma did, and so did the Prince! And by now, I'm sure she has Kayle and Maiz – "

"SO WHAT? Maybe if you would stop acting like three year old, your family might want something to do with you! They're sick of it! I'm sick of it, and I've only been in this family a week! It's disgusting and childish and you need to stop!"

Olave gaped at her, unable to believe she had just been spoken to like that, by a child no less, but before she could give a reply, they heard voices outside the door, ones that broke her heart.

"Don't, Langa… Don't do it. She's not worth crying over and you know it!"

"She's our mother!"

"She's a nightmare! And she's abused you since you were a kid! I know you love her…. I do too. So does Maiz! But Father's right! It has to stop!"

Pan glared at her as they heard them walk away, Galanga's weeping fading out.

"Now do you see? Do you see what you're doing to her? To all of them? There's no way you can twist this, Olave; you need to just accept your mistakes and try to fix them instead of blaming everyone else for your problems!"

The older woman just stood there, still staring at the door. It was like someone had dunked her head first into reality. Galanga's sobs had brought it all out. Never before had she ever heard her daughter sound so distraught, so broken.

She seemed to crumble where she stood, going to her knees as she buried her face in her hands and wept. Pan just glared at her, not willing to give her any sort of comfort. It might be mean, or even down right cruel, but she couldn't find it in her to do it.

She liked Langa. A lot. She was perfect for her grandpa and treated him like Chi-Chi should have. And she had accepted all of them, his sons and her as well, without batting an eye.

And Pan hated seeing her be hurt, and refused to comfort the one that caused it. Even if it was her mother-in-law.

…

Maiz had a really bad feeling about Pan and Olave being alone together. He knew his mate was angry, and that anger was not something to scoff at. She downright scared him when she was mad, because it wasn't just a gradual thing. She went from zero to sixty instantly when she got mad.

And Olave could be the same.

As they made their way onto the ship, he hurried his steps, hoping that they didn't come to blows.

As he got to the door to his parent's living quarters, he opened the door quickly, gaping in shock at the sight before him.

Olave was on her knees, crying her eyes out as Pan stood over her, her face set in stone. He felt conflicted, worrying over his mother and wondering what the woman said that had made Pan so angry.

"Pan! What did you say to her?" Videl exclaimed, going over and putting an arm around the older woman. Pan just glared at her even harder.

"I didn't say anything. She heard Kayle and Langa talking in the hall and had to realize some hard truths."

Videl helped her off the floor, holding onto her as she stood there sobbing. Olave felt a flair of vindication at this, and her first thought was that someone was taking HER side now, that –

She froze at her thoughts, even her sobs coming to a halt.

This was what was causing her all of these problems. This. Her own idiotic, childish thinking.

She moved away from Videl, her eyes wide as she shook her head.

"No…. I don't need comforting… "She muttered, running a hand over her hair, causing the bun she had it in to dishevel a bit. She took out the pins that held it in place and tossed them onto the center table, letting her hair fall, landing down past her waist. She moved almost mindlessly over to the couch, setting down and putting her head in her hands.

"Maiz…" she whispered, making her son walk over to her. He knelt down, a look of concern and worry on his face.

"Maiz… Tell me the truth… Why don't all of you hate me?" she asked, looking up at him, her green eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let anymore fall. He seemed shocked by the question, gaping at her for a moment before speaking.

"Because you're our mother… We couldn't – not even Langa hates you, Mother… we just –"

She held her hand up, cutting him off.

"I think – I think I understand now….. I need to see your father, Maiz. Do you know where he is?"

"He said he was going to see the Prince…"

Olave sighed, her head going back to her hands.

"Then he's already decided then…"

Maiz looked at her in confusion. He glanced at the others, but they just shrugged.

"What do you mean, Mother?"

"He's going to have our bond annulled. There wouldn't be any other reason he would go and see Vegeta…." She said, breaking off into another sob, unable to stop it.

..

Please Review if you can!


	11. Help!

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but I've hit a wall. I'm going to go back and re-read this story from the beginning and try to reorient myself with it, and hopefully it will inspire some writing. Too, if you have an idea or something you might like to see in here, let me know. You can either leave a comment or message me, and if you do, thanks so much! I really love this one and I want to finish it, but I'm just ... stuck :P I hate that feeling, so hopefully I can get over it soon! Thanks for your time and your interest in this story! You guys are what makes it amazing!


End file.
